Rewind Me
by NinjaGamerFF
Summary: It all starts at Kagome's wedding. As Inuyasha watches his love marry another man, he finds himself wondering what could have been. Enter Naraku, an odd man who offers him the impossible: the chance to go back and change the past. As Inuyasha begins to build the perfect life, he quickly discovers things may not be as easy as he thought...
1. Change the Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters associated with it. This story is rated for a mature audience.**

 **Check profile for story status.**

 **oOOOo**

 _What am I doing here?_ It seemed like the hundredth time he'd asked himself that. Looking down at the pamphlet, his eyes skimmed the embroidered words on the front.

 **Marriage of Hojo and Kagome**

Hojo no doubt. He never was much of a poetic. Inuyasha wondered what Kagome saw in the guy. The man was the human equivalent of paint drying. Nice, but boring. _Maybe even_ too _nice._ Hojo was the type of guy that would donate a kidney without a second thought if you asked. People took advantage of that. Poor guy. _Poor couple_. Kagome was going to have problems with that.

Eyes up, he found the head table where the happy couple sat. Kagome was beautiful – as always. Maybe even more so today. It had been a few years since he last saw her and his mental picture had not done her justice. Her black hair was up in a fancy bun, her brown eyes sparkling as she flashed a smile at her new husband. _Could have been me,_ Inuyasha thought from his seat. _Once upon a time._ His table was as far from the festivities as it could get. The people sitting here with him were pity invites – old acquaintances they felt obligated to invite but could care less whether they showed up or not. Miroku was here too looking equally depressed. He had grown out his hair, which was shoulder length now. Like Inuyasha, his life had taken a downward slide the past few years. It was getting harder for either of them to care anymore and it was apparent. When they had discussed whether they should go or not, the deciding factor had ultimately been the booze and free food. Neither of them were in a position to pass up free food. Miroku had even shared the hope he might get laid by some drunken, horny bridesmaid. That he didn't try cleaning himself up more showed what he thought of his chances.

 _I should just go home._ His eyes floated over to the buffet table at the far side. They were being called up a few tables at a time. By the looks of it, his table would be the last batch to go. Of course. Not that there was a danger of running out of food. If anything, Hojo had spared no expense for this wedding. The ceremony had been nothing short of breathtaking. They had a massive release of doves as the two had made their way to the limo. Real fucking doves. This on top of the mass of throwing rice and flower petals. The reception hall was one of the biggest in the city. The booze was all free. The food filled with expensive meats and other fanciful dishes. The food alone must have cost a few grand and he hadn't even batted an eye. People were sucking down alcohol like a fish in water.

It might have made him feel better if Kagome had married him for his money. That certainly wasn't the case. You could see it in the way she looked at him. It was painful knowing those beautiful brown eyes could have looked at him like that.

 _I'm going to go._ His resolve set, he went to stand from his seat when the hall was suddenly silent. He froze in place, wondering what was going on. The dull roar of conversation was gone. The shitty pop music the DJ was playing was gone as well. His head twisted from side to side, scanning the room. Fear beat at his chest in rhythm with his heart. The room was frozen. People were stuck as if in a photograph. They seemed completely oblivious to their situation. Panicked, he looked to his right. Miroku was just like everyone else. There was a glazed look in his eye. Boredom. He was staring off at the main table, his head propped up by his arm. Inuyasha gave the arm a tap. His skin was warm, but it was stiff like it was set in concrete. Grabbing it, he gave it a firm shake. Miroku was the most realistic statue he had ever seen.

"You really should try the food," an unfamiliar voice said. Head snapping towards the source, he found a man with a full plate of steak, potatoes, and an assortment of vegetables. The man was in an expensive suit, his jaw working as he chewed. He moaned softly, eyes fluttering as he took another bite. Swallowing, he continued, his fork twirling between his fingers. "You know, I'm not a big veggie guy, but when I heard Hojo flew them in fresh… I just had to try. Worth it."

"What's going on here?" Inuyasha said, standing.

"No need to get up," the man said, smiling as he waved the hand with the fork. Inuyasha found himself back in his seat, blinking in confusion. "You aren't crazy," the man said, smile widening. He didn't like it. There was something offsetting about his face. It reminded him of a snake. "I'll do you a favor and skip all the boring mumbo-jumbo you wouldn't understand anyways. For the sake of simplicity, you can just call this a time bubble."

"Time bubble," he repeated. His voice was low, trying to figure out what it meant.

"That's right. Within this bubble, time is stopped. Minus you and I of course." He grinned. "Cool, isn't it?"

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "Who are you?"

"Good question!" The man popped down in the once empty seat across from him. His plate clattered against the table as he nearly dropped it in front of him. The fork was pointed at Inuyasha as he spoke. "I like how you're not freaking out. It's really a drag when people freak out."

Looking around at the frozen people, he suppressed a shiver. He was a gentle nudge away from freaking out. Nothing about this felt right. "You didn't answer my question."

"Ah yes. Quite right. Names Naraku," the man said, offering his hand. Reluctantly, Inuyasha took it. It was cold.

"This time bubble…" Inuyasha started, looking around again. "You control it?"

"Indeed I do."

"Can you please turn time back on?"

"I can, and I will. First, we talk business."

"Business?"

Naraku smile revealed brilliant white teeth as his lips parted. "Yes. Business. You see, you have problems I can solve, and you have things I need. I help you, you help me. Everyone leaves happy."

Suspicion clawed at the back of Inuyasha's mind. There was a tingling on the back of his neck that begged to be scratched. "What are you talking about?"

Pausing, Naraku rotated his body to look towards the front table where Kagome sat. She was frozen in place, glass hovering halfway between its travels from the table to her mouth. Her eyes were looking towards the best man who was in the middle of some wild tale. The man offered no new words as he turned to face Inuyasha. He blinked a few times before speaking. "Pausing time is but a mere scratching of what I am capable of." Inuyasha felt like his shirt was tightening around his neck. Reaching up, he unbuttoned the top one as he listened. Naraku leaned forward, running two fingers across his heavily gelled hair.

"I don't follow."

A half-smile formed. "I am offering you the change to correct your mistakes. Imagine it: going back knowing what you know. You could fix things. Make things better." This time, there was a full smile. "Who knows? You play things smart, that could be you up there," he said, jerking his thumb over his shoulder.

"You can't go back in time. That's impossible."

"Right. Just like pausing it is," Naraku said, looking around. "Oh _shit!_ " He yelled, pretending to look shocked. It didn't last long as his face returned to a neutral, almost bored, expression. "I already did that," he said, deadpan.

Shifting uncomfortably in his seat, Inuyasha looked around. _He has you there…_ Still, something didn't seem right. It was like an annoying nagging at the edge of his consciousness. _Is it because of him or because I'm in this… time bubble?_ Studying Naraku, the man seemed harmless enough as he stabbed his fork into a piece of steak and put it in his mouth, chewing it thoughtfully. "Okay, so say I believe you and you can send me back. Why? What do you get out of it?"

"Would you believe me if I told you I'm doing it out of the kindness in my heart?"

"No."

A mischievous grin. "Good man! You would _not_ believe how many people take the offer at face value."

Inuyasha blinked. "You mean other people have done this?"

"Oh yeah. Loads of people." He grinned. "What, you think you're special or something?" Inuyasha shook his head. "Good, good. You aren't. Lucky, yes. Very lucky. I almost didn't notice you." He waved his hands, the fork moving quickly from side-to-side before him. "But we are getting off topic. You were wondering what I get out of it, yes? It's quite simple. You go back, do your thing, I get stronger."

"That's it?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "You just get… stronger? Just like that."

Naraku made a _hmmm_ sound, rubbing his chin. "Right. I might help to first explain how this would all work. Okay! Right!" He set his fork down. Reaching across the table, he grabbed a salt shaker. "This here is… now. The moment now." He spread his arms out wide. "All this." He set it forcefully on the table. He grabbed the pepper shaker next. "This here is the past point. No specific one really, just a random point." He set it within arm's reach of the other one. He made another _hmmm_ noise as he looked around. His eyes settled on his plate. Picking up a carrot, he held it up. "You." He bit it in half and munched on it as he placed the carrot on the salt shaker. "Right, so here we are. You are having a positively miserable time. Your crush is getting ploughed by some rich dude who is living a _dream_ life. I mean… really man. His life is quite nearly _perfect_."

"Okay, I get it," Inuyasha snapped.

"Right. So. You," he held up the carrot. "I send you back." He made a show of arching the carrot wide through the air, wiggling it before he set it on the pepper shaker. " _Boom_. Past. This is where I start to lose people, so pay attention." He took a deep breath. "So you are here, doing your thing. Whereas here," he pointed back to the salt shaker. He slapped it, knocking it over as he made an explosion sound. "Gone. Ka-poof. Adios."

Inuyasha's eyes went wide. "You mean it's destroyed?"

Naraku pointed a slender finger at him. "Exactly. Everything from here to here," he drew a line between the pepper shaker and the salt shaker, "is gone. Collapsed. That is my payment."

Inuyasha looked around. "No way," he whispered. He found himself shaking his head. "No way," he repeated, firmer this time. "I can't do that. I can't destroy this."

Naraku made a rasping noise. "Please. What do you care about this life? You want to change it right? Well that's what happens. You go back in time, you change something, and this no longer exists." He held up a hand, stopping Inuyasha. "Now I'm not done explaining either." He went back to his props. He picked up the salt shaker. Looking at Inuyasha, he gave it a little shake and set it back in place. "Now, you do whatever it was in the past." He picks up the half-eaten carrot. "What happens then? Live out the following years?" He dragged the carrot along the table in a line that connected the pepper shaker to the salt one. "That would take forever and it would drive you crazy. Would drive _me_ crazy too. Despite my ability to manipulate time, I'm actually quite impatient." He moved the carrot back to the pepper shaker. "So when you are done there…" He arched the carrot in a reverse arch, landing it back on the salt shaker. "I bring you back to here."

"But you destroyed that."

Naraku smiled. "Ah, that was the _old_ present. This," he said, gesturing to the salt shaker, "is the _new_ present. You tweak a point and everything plays out according to that tweak." Leaving the carrot at the salt shaker, he wiggled his fingers as he moved them from the pepper to the salt. "It will be a bit disorienting at first. You'll still have your memories from the old timeline and your new memories will be slowly smashing themselves into that mind of yours," he said as he pointed towards Inuyasha's head.

Inuyasha took a long moment to thing. He thought he understood what Naraku was telling him. He would be sent to a past point. From there, he would change it and come back to this moment. Everything would play out like normal, and… _Wait. If I change things in the past, won't_ I _change?_

"Now, I know what you're thinking," Naraku said, holding up a hand as he opened his mouth to speak. "You are wondering how you will still be you if you change the past. Well, to put it simply, it's because I'm here. I have access to everything in the old timeline. Provided you are still working with me, you won't lose who you are."

"As long as I'm working with you?"

Naraku nodded. "Tweak things enough, eventually you'll build what you want your life to be. Once you are satisfied, I go on my way. That's when the new memories become permanent. All knowledge of this life, of me, gone."

"So I cease to exist?"

Naraku rolled his eyes, giving a dramatic sigh. "Ugh. Please don't get into that philosophical shit. You will still be you, only you will be living the life you want. What else matters? I mean honestly, you _want_ to remember this life of yours?"

Inuyasha scratched his neck. "Not really."

"Right. It's for the better. You will still be you – a better you actually. By altering the events that help shape you, you can be what you've always wanted to be! If you don't like how you turned out, you simply go back and change something else."

A few beats of silence. "That's it?"

Naraku spread his arms. "That's it."

"No… side effects?"

"Other than a mild headache and some trippy memory limbo? Nope."

Inuyasha rubbed his chin. _Am I seriously considering this?_ He looked past Naraku to Kagome. _I'm seriously considering this._ "What about limits? How many times can I go back?"

"As many times as you want. Shit. It's better for me if you go back more rather than less. Again, every time you go back, I collapse the timeline again."

He furrowed his brow. "What exactly do you get out of doing that?"

Naraku sighed. "I could try to explain it, but really, you would never understand it. Just know, I am a fourth-dimensional being and I benefit from this just as much as you."

More thinking. Naraku didn't seem to mind, his attention back on his steak. He was chewing the last bite when Inuyasha spoke again. "I just know there is something. A catch. Something as big as this _has_ to have a catch."

Pulling a napkin from the person next to him, Naraku dabbed his lips, setting the cloth down over his plate. "There is. Well, not a catch necessarily, but there _is_ an important thing you should know."

"And what's that?"

"If you start this, you can't stop it. There is no 'undo' button. The first time you jump back, this life is gone. You come back, there _will_ be changes." He let that settle in for a moment before continuing. "It's like that every time. You go back, everything resets."

"That doesn't seem that bad."

"Isn't it? Let's say you go back and change things so you are up there marrying her. Everything is absolutely perfect between you two. Love, happiness, wealth, etcetera, etcetera. However, your best friend there is dead." He pointed to the frozen Miroku. "Killed in an accident brought about by one of your changes. You are forced to make a decision. Do you go back again to save your friend? Do you make things permanent? You get the woman of your dreams, but you lose your best friend."

"I'll go back and change it so I get both."

Naraku smiled. It was a thin smile. It was the smile of someone who knew something he didn't. "And what if you can't? What if you are forced to pick between the two?"

"There has to be a way to have both."

"Perhaps. But time is a tricky thing. There are so many things you can change. Little things somewhere can lead to massive changes later."

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Yeah, but you said I had as many tries as I needed. Did I misunderstand?"

"No. No, you can go back as many times as you want. I am not as limited as you."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is I perceive time differently then you. Tell me. How long have we been talking?"

Inuyasha scratched his cheek, thinking for a moment. "I don't know. An hour? Somewhere around there."

The smile grew. "Wrong. No time has passed. I paused it, remember?"

Inuyasha smiled, shaking his head. "Impossible. I clearly remember about an hour's worth of conversation."

"Ah, you _perceived_ time passing, but time hasn't actually _passed_." He spread his arms wide. "As long as you reside within this bubble, time doesn't pass. You will physically never age. Mentally however…"

"So you're saying I'll get Alzheimer's or something?"

Naraku laughed, throwing his head back as he slapped the table. "Oh my. No. Nothing that dramatic. I simply mean that you can go back and forth as many times as you want, but do you have the mental fortitude to do this for a year? Ten? A thousand? Ten thousand? A human mind can barely comprehend such large spans of time. There is perfection. You can find it, or something close. The real question is, how long does it take you to find it?"

"Others have done this before, right?"

"Yes."

"How long was the longest someone tried?"

Naraku thought for a moment, rubbing his chin. "There was a man who kept going back to the same moment for nearly two hundred years. Poor guy. He got what he wanted early on, but he was greedy. He thought he could do better." Naraku shook his head. "He went back and discovered that maybe he _couldn't_ do better."

"Why didn't he go back and repeat it?"

"I told you. Every time you go back, everything is destroyed. To 'repeat' something is impossible. There are so many variables your mind can't even begin to fathom them."

"I don't see how it makes _that_ big a deal."

"Imagine this. You go back to a moment and talk to Kagome. How close are you standing? Does it matter? Maybe you were recovering from a cold and you transferred it to her. She gets sick from that. It allows a bonding moment for you two as you stop by to check on her. Go back a second time. You think you are standing close enough, but the amount is reduced and her immune system fights it off. No sickness. No bonding moment. Of course, this is just one tiny variable. There are countless others in play. Your body language. The way you look at someone. Every little thing changes everything."

Inuyasha rubbed his jaw, working his mouth from side-to-side. "So basically every time I go back, I get something new."

"Correct. Changing things is easy. Finding one to live with, now that is a challenge."

Inuyasha looked over at Miroku. His bored expression was his life. A dead end job. The love of his life with another man. There was nothing left to live for. Not in this life at least. His eyes fell to the pamphlet. How would that change? Would he be sitting up there at the main table? Would Kagome be looking at _him_ with those eyes? It would be Miroku currently playing the fool next to him. _Anything has to be better than this. Anything at all._ It didn't need to be perfect, just… better. Better he could do. No. _Needed_ to do.

"I'll do it."

"Excellent! You won't regret it!" Naraku said, holding out his hand. Inuyasha looked at it. He knew it was his last chance to back out. Once he took that hand… _I can finally get the life I deserve._ Reaching out, he clasped the offered hand. Naraku tightened his grip. "Now, let's get this show on the road!" The world seemed to swirl around Inuyasha. His eyes struggled to keep focus. It was like the entire world was being sucked down a drain – a drain that just so happened to be centered on Naraku. It felt like his chest was being crushed. He couldn't breathe. Opening his mouth, he tried to scream – only to find there was no longer any air to carry it. His entire body seemed to contort. He should have heard the snapping of his bones as he was stretched and mushed together. A grown man was trying to be pushed through a hole the size of a needle's eye. The light was right there with him, sucked into that impossible hole. The darkness was nearly complete as the light disappeared.

Then, nothing.

 **oOOOo**

 **This is a pilot chapter. I think the story will be a lot more flexible than other stories I have in terms of length. I can pretty much end it when I want to instead of it spiraling into a never ending to-do and chapters can be long/short depending on the need.**

 **If I decide to continue this, expect odd pairings. If you've read some of my other stories like Secret Club, Kagome's Secret Buttons, etc. you know what to expect. If you hated those, you'll hate this one too. I put the mature audience rating at the top for a reason. Nothing happens in this chapter, but that probably won't last long.**

 **Thanks for the read! We'll see how chapter two goes.**


	2. Into the Past (pt1)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters associated with it. This story is rated for a mature audience.**

 **Check profile for story status.**

 **oOOOo**

"Gah!" Inuyasha's chair scraped against the floor as he lurched in his seat. Blinking rapidly, his eyes darted around him. He was in a classroom. Confused he realized everyone was staring at him.

"Well, well. Finally decided to join us Mr. Taisho?" Children giggled as he hushed them.

Inuyasha looked towards the front of the room to find an older man standing there with a disapproving scowl. Rubbing his jaw, he found the remnants of drool which he quickly rubbed off on his sleeve. _I know this guy…_ It was right there on the tip of his tongue. _Mr. Fitz… Mr. Fitzgerald!_ _Holy shit! It's Mr. Fitzgerald!_ Another quick look around confirmed it. He was back in his sixth grade class. When he realized the teacher was expecting some sort of response, he muttered something incomprehensible.

"Now as I was saying before…" he said, turning back towards the board. Inuyasha was more interested in something more immediate. Looking down, he stared at his hands – tiny compared to what he was used to. Everything about him was small. Reaching up, he felt his face, his hair – short now. He hadn't grown it out yet. That didn't happen until high school. _Either this is the most realistic dream I've ever experienced, or…_ Or he actually did travel back in time. _But why here?_ Popping back into Mr. Fitzgerald's history class seemed an odd place to start changing things. He scraped at his brain, trying to remember something significant that happened. Nothing immediate came to mind, and what he did remember was nothing that would explain why he was here.

"Mr. Taisho." Inuyasha perked up at his name, focusing on the teacher once more. "Since you were paying such rapt attention today, why don't you tell the class who played a major role in ending Japan's isolation?" Mr. Fitzgerald had a smug look on his face, like he enjoyed putting him on the spot. Getting a look at the board behind him, he found some scribbled notes of dates and names. None were helpful to what he was asked. From a few snickers around him, Inuyasha had the creeping feeling that they hadn't actually gone over this particular area.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Inuyasha looked around again and found a young Miroku a few desks away. He was looking back at him, shaking his head slowly. "Commodore Perry," he answered slowly, turning back to the front. _Wasn't that the guy?_ The name seemed to fit when he thought about it.

It was clear by the surprised look on the teacher's face that he had gotten the answer correct. The bell rang a few seconds later, so he didn't get a chance to hear his response. The class was nothing but the sound of shifting chairs and kids talking as the filed for the door. It took Inuyasha longer to gather his things. This body felt weird. Even though it was his, everything was off. His reach was too small, his grip too weak. When he stood, he was shocked with how tiny he was compared to everything else. As he followed the flow out of the room, a hand smacked him on the shoulder. Turning, he found Miroku slide in close to him.

"Man, you totally got Mr. Fitz." He laughed, startling Inuyasha. He sounded nothing like what he was supposed to. _Puberty did a lot of good things for him._ "Say, how did you even know that?"

"Uh… I read it." It was a lame answer, but it was all he could think of.

"Read it? You?"

Inuyasha frowned. "I study… I think."

"No you don't." He scratched his chin. "Speaking of… wanna come to my place after school? I got the new Dragon Slayer game." He said it as if he were dangling a piece of candy in front of him, daring him to reach out and take it. In the past, he would have been all over that. He could remember how much time the two of them wasted playing that game.

"Today isn't a good day…" Inuyasha had no idea what he was supposed to be doing. If what Naraku had been saying was true, the future had already been changed just by him being here. _How long am I going to be here?_ _Shit. I should have asked him before I did this._ There had to be some reason he was here, but what? _I am so unprepared for this._ The only saving grace was that he could theoretically do this all over again. _If Naraku was telling the truth._ So far it seemed he had, but Inuyasha felt like he was just waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Miroku looked disappointed. "Yeah. Okay."

"Tomorrow though," Inuyasha said quickly. "Definitely tomorrow." He hoped Miroku would leave him alone. As much as he valued their friendship, he needed time to think. There had to be _something_.

"Sounds good. I played it a little last night and…" Inuyasha tuned him out, trying to run by possible scenarios why he was here at this time. _Unless…_ He jerked to a stop. Miroku walked a few steps past him and turned around. "What?"

""Dragon Slayer 2 right?"

Miroku looked confused, frowning. "Yeah, what do you think I was talking about all this time?" He waved his hand in front of Inuyasha's face. "You okay? How could you forget? We've been waiting for this game for, like, a _year_."

 _That's it!_ It was the game. The two of them played it almost every day after it came out. _We spent so much time on that damn thing…_ They would rush through homework, or just forget it altogether in order to play more. Studying was out of the question. Everything revolved around that game. Looking back, he could clearly see the negative impact it had on his education. This was the point where school took a back seat to gaming. It only got worse in high school… _So how do I change it?_

"Maybe… we should study."

Miroku had a concerned look. "You sure you're okay? Because I thought I just heard you say we should study." His grin faded when he realized Inuyasha was being serious. "You're joking. You _have_ to be joking."

"Why?"

He rolled his eyes. "Because we don't study. It's _boring_ for one. And what does it matter anyways?"

Inuyasha rubbed his chin while he thought. There had to be something he could say to get Miroku on board. It didn't take long for him to think of something. This was Miroku after all. There were many layers to his friend, but one thing would never change. "Well I've been thinking lately…"

"Uh-huh."

"And you know how Hojo is always surrounded by girls?"

Miroku rolled his eyes. "Of course. He's too stupid to realize they're all just using him. They just want to copy his homework and he's too nice to say no."

Inuyasha snapped his fingers. "Exactly. They know he's smart, so they are always around him."

His friend didn't look convinced. "So… what? We let them copy our homework? Have you seen our grades lately? We aren't exactly stellar students here and I'm pretty sure everyone knows that."

"For now. Put in a little work…" He shrugged. "Who knows? That could be us."

"I don't know… I'd rather be doing the copying then letting people copy."

Inuyasha shook his head. "Don't think so small. We raise our grades and sooner or later, people are going to start asking us for help." Miroku wasn't biting, but Inuyasha wasn't about to give up easily. "You are the one always complaining about girls ignoring you. This might be our chance to get some attention."

After a long silence, Miroku finally sighed. "Okay, yeah. We can give it a shot. But!" he said holding up a finger. "We are still going to play Dragon Slayer 2."

Inuyasha smiled. "Yeah, sure. _After_ we study."

Miroku opened his mouth, but no words came out. Instead, Inuyasha found himself in a completely different location. Blinking, he had a momentary panic attack as his head swiveled, trying to recognize where he was. Beside him, Miroku frowned and elbowed him. Looking over, he nodded in a direction. Inuyasha looked over and was surprised to find himself back at the wedding. His heart sank. _I am right back at the beginning. Nothing changed…_ _No, wait…_ He wasn't in the right spot. He was near the center, the main table close by. Both Miroku and he were no longer shoved in the back, forgotten. A sudden pain struck him. Reaching up, he pinched at the bridge of his nose. Something weird was happening. He could… remember things. Things that weren't supposed to be there. Things in the past were hazy, but more current events were clear. He was a college graduate now. _I know how to program?_ That wasn't right. He also had a job. A _real_ job. Not just part time work. Miroku was there too. They made games. _Crappy mobile games, but still…_

He looked back over at the main table, watching as the smiling Kagome kissed Hojo. _Nothing important changed._ He was still single. His financial and social life was better, but he didn't care about that – not as much that is.

Suddenly, the room was frozen again. Inuyasha immediately stood, ignoring the splitting headache as he looked around. Sure enough, Naraku was sauntering over to him, a piece of cake on his small plate. "Delicious," he said, mouth full. "Nice and moist. Dense too." He chewed for a bit more and swallowed. "I like the chocolate one from the original party better though, but this is a nice change."

"What happened? Why did I come back here?"

"Patience Inuyasha," Naraku said, taking a seat on the table. "That was only a test run. Proof if you will."

"Proof? Proof of what?"

Naraku had a sly smile. "That you can change things." He nodded towards Miroku. "You two are moving up in the world. A decent job. A social life…"

"But nothing important changed!"

"Oh? That's not how I see it." He nodded towards Kagome. "You were more than an afterthought this time. Look how close you are. Her family is the table next to you. You are closer than some of her college friends. I'd say that's progress."

"Not enough."

Naraku waved off his complaints. "In due time friend. In due time. I just wanted to show you how this all works. You go back, change something, hop forward a bit, change something, etcetera, etcetera. Eventually, you'll be back here." He tapped his temple. "A bit of a headache though, no?"

"Does it go away?"

"When you hop back it will. And if you decide to make the changes permanent. Otherwise, so long as you have two sets of conflicting memories, your head is going to hurt."

Inuyasha rubbed his temple. "So if I go back in time, I'll forget this timeline?"

"Most of it. The changes you make, you'll remember. The results of those changes will be a bit murky." He smiled, running his fork thought the cake and putting it in his mouth. "No worries though. I'll let you remember the important things."

"Are you there in the past with me? Can I talk to you?"

"Yes and yes. Kinda. I am there, and I can hear you, but you won't be able to see or hear me."

"So I can tell you if I want to skip forward or go back?"

"That's right." He swallowed his bite of cake. "There are limits though. For the sake of your sanity, I can only target divergent points – that is – I can only take you to points in your life that will drastically change your future."

"Okay."

"So how this is going to work is I'll drop you back and you will move from point to point until you get to this moment. Once here, you will remember what your life was like to this point. Whatever you remember, that will be the you if you make it permanent."

"I think I got it."

Naraku shrugged. "Simple right? Depending on the choices you make, you may jump far in time, or closer. It all depends." Inuyasha nodded. "Right then." He stood up, setting the half-eaten cake on the table. "Just one last thing."

"Yeah?"

"You have to let it all play out. I can bump you back to replay a situation, but for me to get the most out of this, you have to come all the way to this point before dropping back to an earlier point."

Inuyasha frowned. "That seems inefficient."

The man shrugged. "That's the deal. As I said before, I'm doing this for me just as much as I'm doing it for you."

"Fine then." He rolled his shoulders, taking a deep breath. "I'm ready."

Naraku smiled. Once more, the world tightened and squeezed itself around him. Pain shot through his head as blackness overtook him.

 **oOOOo**

"Piss off Kouga," Miroku snapped, glaring at the teen. Inuyasha blinked, taking in his surroundings. _High school._ From the looks of it, his freshmen year.

"Oooh. The nerd has some fight in him today!" Kouga laughed, the three others in his posse chuckled as well. _This doesn't make sense._ Kouga was a bully in high school, but he was cool with them. They were invisible actually. It hit him rather suddenly, eyeing the books in Miroku's hands. _We are considered 'nerds' now because we study._ _So that means the effects of the first trip back are still in effect. Interesting._ Well, he didn't want to change that point anyways. It had been a benefit to his future. He couldn't see a reason to change that. Not yet at least. He took a step forward, getting in-between Miroku and Kouga. He was at a disadvantage. Kouga was bigger than him, not just in physical size, but muscle as well. He was a football man and had been lifting weights since he was old enough to do it. It wouldn't be until junior year that Inuyasha surpassed him. "What's this?" He glanced over his shoulder at his group. "Can you believe this? Nerd Number Two thinks he's some hot shit or something." Inuyasha took the blow to the chest. Knocked off balance, he stumbled back into Miroku, who managed to keep him upright. "Going to fight back pussy?" Another shove. He heard Miroku hit the lockers behind them. "Going to fight back?"

"What's going on here?" an authoritarian voice called out from behind him.

Kouga's attention went from Inuyasha to the source of the voice, his eyes narrowing. "Don't fucking think this is over," he sneered before quickly backing away. A few seconds later, the teacher was standing next to the two. He recognized the teacher's face, but couldn't put a name to it.

"You two okay?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha said with a nod. The teacher nodded and headed off. _Fucking seriously?_ That was all the help they got? The teacher _clearly_ saw Kouga messing with them, yet it was business as usual once they separated. _He's going to be back. No way is Kouga going to let that go._ He felt a pang of guilt remembering the Kouga he knew. The one who left him alone. That didn't make him less of a bully. He was merciless to the students he targeted. _It just so happens_ I _am the target this time._ He rubbed his chin. He was going to have to deal with it somehow. No way was he going to let himself be bullied his entire high school career. Thinking about Kouga, more information came to mind. _That's right. He was the star player. He thought he was hot shit because the faculty treated him like a god._ If his memory served him right, he got a full ride through college too. Would have gone pro if he hadn't been for a car accident. Inuyasha didn't feel pity for him though. That was karma right there. All the bad shit he had done caught up to him. He hadn't died, but his days of throwing a football were over.

"What a fucking _asshole_ ," Miroku said, staring daggers in the direction Kouga had retreated off in. He adjusted the book bag on his shoulder. "What did we ever do to him?"

"He's threatened by intelligence I guess."

"That's not hard. I think a rock has more IQ than that guy." He sighed. "Anyways, thanks for stepping in."

Inuyasha chuckled humorlessly. "Yeah well… not that it helped."

"Still… thanks. You didn't have to do that, but you did."

Grinning, Inuyasha gave his friend a pat on the shoulder. "It's what friends do, yeah?"

Miroku returned his grin and nodded. He glanced around them, making sure no one was listening or paying them any attention. No one was. The bell was about to ring soon and they needed to be getting to class. "I brought the stuff too," he whispered. He tilted his head back to the bag on his back. "Good stuff. _New_ stuff. Swiped it from the step-dad. As much of an ass as he is, he had exquisite taste."

Inuyasha felt his stomach fall. _I know what today is._ It was the day Miroku got caught with porn. He could already tell it was on track to happen again. What he remembered last time was useless now. It had been a stupid locker check that screwed Miroku in the old universe. They were in a completely different section of lockers now, so that wasn't a threat. _I need to be careful though._ He had a feeling he was here because Miroku would be caught again. It was the only thing that made sense. It was up to him to make sure that it didn't happen this time. The stigma had ruined Miroku's reputation. The label of pervert was something he was never able to shake – even in college. And by being his friend, Inuyasha was placed in a dubious grey area. By helping Miroku, he would be helping himself. _Not that I would just leave him hanging._ Yes, he was there to help make a better life for himself, but that didn't mean he couldn't make it better for others as well.

"Bringing that to school was a bad idea."

"Man, it was _you_ that wanted it!"

"Yeah but…" He rubbed the back of his neck. "Okay. Why don't you just keep it in your locker for now?"

Miroku's eyes widened. "Hell no! I heard from a reliable source there is going to be a locker check today. No way in hell am I going to risk getting caught."

"But carrying it around—"

"Is the safest place for it." He shook his head. "Don't be such a worrier. It'll be fine. We'll make the switch after school." He slid past Inuyasha. "We better get a move on. The last thing we need is to hear Mrs. Norman bitch because we are late again."

Inuyasha's eyes never left the book bag, as if it were a bomb inside rather than a few porn magazines. His eyes darted from one side of the hall to the other, scanning for threats. Sweat beaded on his forehead as they walked. _When is it going to happen?_ How _is it going to happen?_ They got to class without incident. Taking his seat, he reached into his own bag and his eyes nearly jumped out of his skull. _These are AP books!_ He looked over at Miroku who carefully removed his book from the bag, quickly zipping it back up. They were in Advanced Prep classes. _We are in AP classes! Ha!_ The realization quickly sunk in. _Oh shit. I'm_ in _AP classes._ Panic clawed at him as he stared down at his book. It might as well been a foreign language to him. Whatever knowledge that had gotten him here wasn't here now. He had a deer-in-the-headlight look as the teacher took her place at the front of the room. As the final bell rang, she ordered them to open their books. _Come on! Jump me! Naraku! Get me out of here!_ A few seconds passed and nothing happened. Looking down, he slowly cracked open the book and flipped to the proper page. _Please Lord… Help me get through this…_

 **oOOOo**

Inuyasha wondered if something had gone wrong. It was lunch time now. He had gone through half a school day without jumping. He figured it had something to do with Miroku's disaster not being averted yet. _But do I really have to go through the_ entire _day?_ The only thing he could think of is that there was still an opportunity to prevent it. Just because he couldn't think of how didn't mean one didn't exist.

So he struggled through his morning classes. Some were easier than others. The content was hit or miss. Somethings he could remember – or at least stumble through. Fortunately, few teachers called on him. One thing he picked up right away at lunch… he was popular. Not in the center of attention way. People weren't swarming him and hanging on every word he said. It was more subtle then that. As he passed groups of people on the way to the lunch line, people called out his name and waved. He would wave back, clueless as to who they were or how they knew him. There were a _lot_ of them.

Beside him, Miroku huffed. "You _do_ realize they are only being polite to you in case they need more tutoring, right?" _So that's how everyone knows me._

He forced himself to shrug. "I do what I can to help."

"You let people take advantage of you," Miroku said, reaching for chocolate milk and putting it on his tray. "You should be studying for yourself, not helping others study." He grinned. "That's why I'm beating you."

Inuyasha grabbed a chocolate milk of his own and followed Miroku down the line. "I thought that was the entire point of us getting our grades up: to help tutor people."

His friend rolled his eyes. "Yeah, until we realized how much shit we have to learn. I don't know about you, but I want to go to college. That isn't going to happen unless I get scholarships."

"College is four years away."

"I know. _Only_ four years. It will be on us sooner than you expect. Focus." He clenched his fist, holding it up. Inuyasha was surprised. He figured the two would be shooting for college, after all, they had both gone in the previous timeline. This level of dedication from Miroku was unexpected.

"Grades aren't everything," he continued, trying to justify his helping people. _I don't even know why._ He felt _compelled_ to. "Admissions look at extracurricular activities as well as grades."

Miroku shrugged as he grabbed a PB&J. Inuyasha went with a slice of pizza. If he remembered correctly, the pizza was pretty good. Both ended up with fries and Miroku got an extra side of cheese sticks. Both paid and headed for a seat. "I know, but that's not me. You can deal with the plebs. I have more important things to do."

As they ate, Inuyasha couldn't help but feel anxious. They were running out of time. Sooner or later, something was going to happen that would out Miroku's precious cargo. _And I still have no idea what to do about it._

 **oOOOo**

The end was in sight. The final bell rang and the two were heading to their lockers. _Maybe all I needed to do was be here._ Simply being here changed things for the better. _Still, I can't wait to jump ahead._ As great as it was helping Miroku, he was anxious about starting on his _real_ goal: Kagome.

"Well, well, I spy with my little eyes… a pair of nerds!" Inuyasha tensed his back, the voice like nails on a chalkboard. Turning slowly, he found Kouga and Co. heading towards them. _Fuck._ He knew what was coming now. _So this is how it gets exposed._ He needed to keep Kouga away from Miroku.

"Not today Kouga."

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said, feigning hurt. "I didn't know this was a bad time for you! Here, why don't you get out that little schedule book you have and look for a date that _would_ be good for you. I'll come back then." His 'friends' snickered behind him.

"I'm serious Kouga. Back off."

The boy bristled. "Quite a spine you've got today. Finally found one I take it?" He grinned. "Maybe I should break it. Teach you some respect."

"Maybe that's your problem. You would get a lot more if you earned it, rather than threaten people to make yourself look big."

"Aww… You get that from one of your books?" He grinned. "Such wisdom… I should have a look at them." He made a signal and his goons descended on him. Inuyasha barely had time to defend himself. Not that it would have made a difference. There were three of them and one of him. Not to mention two were bigger than him. His eyes widened as they tore open his bag and dumped the contents on the floor. Fear gripped his stomach. _Oh fuck._ He was already seeing the situation playing out. Kouga mistook the fear in his expression as fear of _him_. "So which book is it?" he asked, kicked at the pile.

"Back off asshole," Miroku said, stepping forward. _No Miroku! Of all times!_ He thought fast.

"I would tell you," he said, getting Kouga's attention back on him, "but I'm worried it wouldn't help you even if I told you. After all, you have to be able to read for a book to help." _That_ got Kouga to turn a nice shade of red. Inuyasha was actually a little proud of that one. He only had a moment to enjoy it, because the fist planting itself into his undefended gut took the wind out of him. Face red, he gasped for breath, finding it hard to breathe as he leaned forward.

Kouga held him up, hand still pressed against his abdomen. "I don't know where this newfound courage came from, but I'm not a fan," he hissed. "I've overlooked you. It was enough enjoyment with your friend, but I see now that was a mistake."

Miroku turned to run, maybe to help, maybe to save himself, but he only got a few steps before one of the guys grabbed him by the bag, pulling him back. "Let go!" he yelled. Through the pain, Inuyasha noticed there was a crowd gathering. Kouga pushed him back. Arms wheeling uselessly, he fell to the ground impacting the cold floor with a painful crash. It seemed like things were moving in slow motion, his hands still grabbing his tender stomach. Above him, Miroku struggled against the group as they turned their attention to him. His bag was torn from his back. Inuyasha closed his eyes, as he heard paper and books hit the floor.

"Holy shit! What do we have here?" Opening his eyes, he found Kouga crouching down. He lifted one of the magazines, eyebrows lifting as he let the centerfold tumble out of it. He whistled softly. "Well. This is certainly an interesting thing to bring to school." Looking past Kouga, Inuyasha could already see the reaction of the crowd. _I failed._ He screwed his eyes shut. _I had one thing to do and I failed. Fuck!_

"Put that down asshole," Inuyasha grunted through clenched teeth.

"Oh? You interested in this stuff?" he asked, holding the magazine over him.

"It's mine," he found himself saying, his voice louder than it had to be. "Don't you dare ruin my stuff! It was bad enough letting Miroku borrow it. The last thing I need is you wrinkling the pages."

"What the hell is going on here?" Inuyasha let his head thump back against the floor. _Now a fucking teacher gets here_.

"Mr. Monroe! Excellent timing. I just found this contraband…"

Inuyasha shut Kouga out. _Lying bastard._ He was going to have to go back farther next time. Prepare himself for this asshole…

"Up you go," the teacher said, helping him to his feet. "Is this true?" he asked, eyeing the spread magazines on the floor. "Those are yours?"

"That's right," Inuyasha said, trying to stand straight. _Man, how weak_ is _this body?_ A simple punch and he was completely ruined. _I'm going to have to hit the weight room…_

The teacher sighed, shaking his head. "Come on then. I'll take you to the nurse… then the office. You too Mr. Hoshi." Miroku hung his head.

Wincing, he gathered his things with Miroku's help. Grabbing his book bag, he took a step after the teacher…

Only to find himself in the library. Miroku was sitting across from him, scribbling in his notebook as he stared at a book in front of him. The jump was disorienting, making Inuyasha rub his eyes and blink rapidly to rid himself of the jarring change.

"Ugh, I know," Miroku said, looking up from the book. "I could use a break too," he said stretching. Taking a deep breath, he picked up his pen and started writing again. "But breaks are for the weak! I just want to get this damn thing done."

 _What the hell did I just drop into?_ Looking down, Inuyasha found a notebook with his handwriting scribbled across it. He took a moment to read it. _An essay… about the French Revolution? Do I have a class on that?_ His memory wasn't working. He made a mental note to talk to Naraku about that next time he could. If there was a way to get his memories as he went along, that would make this whole process easier.

"I do too," Inuyasha said, purposefully keeping things vague. Reaching down, he touched at his stomach and winced. _Still sore. Couldn't have jumped too far into the future._ He looked around for some more clues. It was 5:33. Way after the end of school. _Is it the same day?_ His eyes fell back to the half-page essay. _This is a punishment essay. So what am I doing here?_ He looked across the table at Miroku. "You going to be okay?"

"Hmm?" he asked, looking up.

"Your step-dad. Isn't he going to be pissed about the magazines?"

"Without a doubt." He shrugged. "Can't do anything about it. Kaede already contacted the parents." He paused for a moment, giving him a curious look. "Now that I think about it, why did you say the stuff was yours?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "No idea. Probably wasn't thinking too clearly."

Miroku snorted. "You can say that again. But seriously. Why?"

 _Because I wasn't going to let you get labeled a pervert again._ "I figured someone was going to have to help you write your essay." He grinned. "I tutor people, remember? It's what I do."

Miroku rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Funny. Still…" He scratched at the back of his neck, not making eye contact. "Thanks."

"It's what friends are for…"

And the world shifted again.

 **oOOOo**

 **Second chapter done! Hope everyone is enjoying it so far. Let me know!**

 **Until next time…**


	3. Into the Past (pt2)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters associated with it. This story is rated for a mature audience.**

 **Check profile for story status.**

 **oOOOo**

Inuyasha found himself standing next to his locker. It was not the locker he was used to seeing. Instead of books and papers shoved inside, it was tidy and orderly. There was a method to everything and a designated place. He took a moment to look around him. People were moving past, heading to their next class. He looked down at the book in his hand. _Was I putting this back, or taking it out?_ Keeping the book out, he closed the locker. Slinging the strap over his shoulder, he made his way to… _Oh shit._ He had no idea. He tried to remember what classes he took the last jump.

"Hey, where you going?" Turning, he found Miroku standing there with a confused look on his face. Inuyasha had probably never been so happy to see him. His eyes trailed down to the book. "I thought you were going to put that away."

"Ah… right. I was." He turned to his locker and looked at the combination lock. "But I decided against that," he said facing Miroku again. Instead, he slid his book bag off and shoved the book in there.

Miroku shrugged. "Okay, you ready to head out?" He rubbed his hands excitedly. "I busted my ass all study hall to free up this afternoon. Today, we finally beat Olix the Invincible!" Inuyasha recognized that name… _It was from a game we played… what was it?_

"Right…"

He frowned. "That's not the enthusiasm I want to hear. We've been stuck on that asshole for two weeks! But today ends his reign of terror!"

"Hey Inuyasha!" This was a new voice. One from behind him. Turning, he found… _Sango?_ This wasn't the Sango he remembered. Well, it _was_ , but this was the younger version he had forgotten about. She hadn't hit her growth spurt yet. Short and just now starting to fill out in the chest area. Her hair was also short. _It wasn't until the end of freshmen year that she grew it out._ Right now, she was still in her tomboy phase.

"Oh, uh, hey Sango."

She looked past him and surprised him by continuing. "Miroku."

"Hey Sango," he answered awkwardly, shifting in place.

 _Well this is definitely new._ There had been an odd relationship between the two of them. Miroku had been head-over-heels for the girl. The locker incident with the magazines ruined any chance of the two getting together. Sango had pretty much loathed Miroku ever since and tolerated him only because Kagome and Inuyasha were friends.

Her attention was back on Inuyasha. "So, I was talking with a few people from class today. You know how the student council elections are coming up? We were thinking maybe you should run for it."

Inuyasha blinked, trying to determine if he had heard correctly. "Me?" he asked, pointing to himself.

She smiled. "Yeah! We thought it would be a great idea."

"Uh…" He rubbed at the back of his neck, trying to think. "I don't know…"

"You don't need to commit right away. Just… think about it, okay? If you want to do it, let me know. We will totally support you."

He gave an uncertain smile. "Sure. I'll think about it."

"Great. I hope to hear from you," she said, backing away quickly. With an awkward wave, she headed off.

"Well that was weird," Miroku said, watching her disappear around a corner.

"You're telling me."

"You have a shadow fan-club working behind the scenes to put you in power?" He rubbed his chin, eyes narrowing. "I should have thought of that. Rule the plebs from on high. Much better than ignoring them." Inuyasha laughed. This was probably a good thing. He wasn't sure how long it had been since the hall incident with Kouga, but if he was being asked to make a run for the student council it was clear he hadn't suffered the negative stigma Miroku had. _Good to know._

"Earth to Inuyasha?"

He blinked, focusing on Miroku. "Sorry?"

"I asked if you were going to do it."

"I don't know. Me, in the student council?" Already that was something so far beyond the old him. His life _was_ improving, but towards what end? He still had no meaningful interaction with Kagome. That came towards the end of freshmen year when they got stuck as partners for a class project. A cold realization hit him, rooting him in spot. It felt like he couldn't breathe. _I'm not in that class!_ He was in AP classes. All of them. His academic success had taken him on a trajectory that overshot his intended target. _Oh fuck._ He was going to have to go back. Fix it at an earlier point. _But Naraku said I couldn't go back past the beginning of this jump. Only forward._

Miroku was saying something, but he missed most of it. "… and at the end of the day, it's looks nice on college admissions."

He thought quickly. "So you think I should go for it?"

His friend shrugged. "Why not? What's the worst that could happen? You _win_?" He thought for a moment. "Though that would mean even _more_ work and less games. Hmm. Maybe you should pass after all."

 _Well I already fucked this run up. Might as well see how things go._ He sighed. "Sure. Why not? Let's see where this goes."

Miroku slapped him on the back. "That's the spirit! Now come on! A boss awaits us."

But not for Inuyasha. The world shifted as he took a step.

"All hail the glorious dictator!" Miroku said, giving a loud clap. He wasn't the only one in the room. Sango was there, along with a few other faces he didn't recognize. He got a few chuckles from the group as they joined him in applause.

Sango nudged him on the arm, a smug grin on her face. "And you doubted me. I told you it would be easy."

"I'm big enough to admit when I was wrong," he said, not knowing exactly what he was wrong about. "But thanks Sango, I couldn't have done it without you." He really didn't know if that was true or not, but it _felt_ right. Her cheeks flushed slightly as she gave him a light punch on the arm.

"I'm Kagome. Nice to meet you." It took a second for Inuyasha to realize he had jumped again. _God damn it Naraku! Give me some sort of warning!_

He glanced down to see she was holding out her hand. "Inuyasha," he said, taking it. He wasn't sure what was happening, but he was damn happy it was. She smiled warmly. Kagome was everything he remembered she was. Her black hair was a bit longer than he remembered, but those warm brown eyes were as captivating now as they were in the future. But the moment was over all too soon. He released her hand and she turned to repeat it to another guy standing beside him. A new girl took her place.

"Kikyo," she said curtly.

"Nice to meet you," he said, eyeing Kagome. "I'm Inuyasha." He offered his hand. She gave it a brief shake and followed off after Kagome. _She is her cousin… right?_ He didn't know too much about Kikyo. She had always been an aloof individual – even with Kagome constantly dragging her around with the group. Regardless, he no longer needed to worry about how he was going to meet Kagome. _This is my in._ Who knew she would be a member of the student council? She hadn't been in the original timeline.

A male voice spoke up, getting their attention. "Now that everyone's introduced themselves, I suppose we can get started." He gestured to the table in front of him. "If everyone will be so kind as to take a seat." Inuyasha managed to get one next to Kagome. She smiled at him and gave him a nod. _That's a good sign… isn't it?_ He couldn't be too comfortable. He needed a way to talk to her. That's what had done it in the first place. The group project had been the icebreaker. The friendship that formed after was natural. _But I don't_ want _a friendship._

The world shifted once more. _Wait a second! I didn't even_ do _anything!_

He was outside. From the building behind him, he was just outside the gym. The leaves were falling in the distance and the air was a bit on the colder side. He shoved his hands in his pockets, swinging his head in both directions. _Why am I just standing here?_

"Sorry," Sango said, rushing towards him from around the corner. "Were you waiting long?"

"Uh, no. I just got here." From how chilled his hands were, that was a lie.

She smiled warmly. "Good. That's good."

He scratched at his cheek. "So… what's up?"

She cleared her throat. "Right. I guess you're wondering why I asked you out here." He watched as Sango took a deep breath. "I like you Inuyasha!" Suddenly, his hands were no longer bothering him. She let out a breath and nodded to herself. "There. I said it." Her eyes focused on him. This wasn't the Sango he knew. She looked nervous – bashful even. She pulled her bottom lip in, eyes wide as she… waited.

Inuyasha was speechless. He had no idea what to say. This entire situation was completely out of left field.

"I uh… know this may be a bit sudden and all…" she said, voice barely a whisper. "But my Mom always said it's better to try and fail than regret not trying, so…"

Finally, Inuyasha found his voice. _I need to let her down easy._ "I didn't know. I appreciate it, but I kinda have someone I like already." It was hard to keep eye contact. Even harder when he saw her deflate with the news. _How the hell did I even get in this situation?_ She was supposed to be Kagome's guard dog. An ice queen to the hearts of men. Rumor in school was that she rejected all the guys who asked her out because she was into girls. Not true in the slightest, but that was the prevalent theory.

"Y-yeah… I figured," she said, trying to keep her voice steady. She gave him a sad smile. "Had to try though, right?" He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to think of something to say. She beat him to it. "But man, it's cold out here! I'm going to head back inside. Sorry for calling you out like this." Before he could say anything else, she was already speed walking away back the way she came.

He watched as she quickly increased the distance between them. That was the first time he had ever rejected a girl. Looking out, he sighed. "Man… that was every bit as shitty as I thought it would be."

He closed his eyes and felt himself being whisked away.

 **oOOOo**

Opening his eyes again, he found himself in a familiar place. Frowning, he looked around. Once more, he was back at the wedding. A quick look at the main table and – sure enough – Kagome and Hojo sat there. Someone was missing though. _Sango's not here._ He frowned. She was the maid of honor. No, sitting in her place was Kikyo who had originally been just bridesmaid before.

And then the splitting headache happened. "Naraku," he said aloud. The noise abruptly stopped as he pressed his hands against his temples. As he ran through the memories, he found that not much had changed from the last time. He had a great friendship with Kagome that had lasted through college. He focused on Sango instead. From what he could recall, Sango just stopped hanging out with them. She devoted herself to sports and got a scholarship to another college.

Naraku was once more eating a slice of cake. "Cinnamon this time. Best one yet." He nodded after taking another bite. "Yes. This definitely beats the chocolate one."

"What happened? Why am I back here?"

"You completed that arc."

"Impossible! That was only just beginning! We were still freshmen!"

"Yes, but I told you before I can only target points in time. Points that have significant deviance. Turning Sango down eliminated locked this," he gestured to the table, "in. Since there were no points to jump to, here we are."

"So you're saying I _have_ to date Sango?"

He set his plate down. "I'm not saying anything. I'm just telling you that turning her down made this inevitable."

Inuyasha rubbed his temples. "That doesn't even make sense."

"I never said this would be easy," he said with a sly grin.

He grumbled in frustration, rustling his hair. "Okay. Before you send me back again, I want to ask about the transitions. Is there any way to make them less jarring?"

Naraku shook his head. "I'm afraid not. You'll get use to them as time passes. I _will_ let you know that you can tell how much time passes between them if you pay attention. The more abrupt, the closer you are to the previous point."

"So that darkness I saw?"

"That was you jumping to a point farther on," he said with a curt nod.

"That makes… some sense."

Naraku grinned. "See? You are close to mastering time travel."

Inuyasha let out a humorless laugh. "I highly doubt that." Another important thought occurred to him. "Speaking of time travel, is there a way to access the memories of the me in the timeline?"

The man held up his hand as if having a moment of eureka. "Ah right! That! Yes. It is. You have to… Hmm…" He rubbed his chin. "Step back, if you will. It might take some time, but if you pull yourself back mentally, you should be able to recall things from that timeline. It _also_ lets you 'autopilot' it – that is let the 'you' from that timeline answer things."

Frowning, he felt his eyebrows furrow. "How would that help me?"

Naraku shrugged, arms out on either side. "It might be useful if you don't know what to do in a situation or know already that you are going to just wipe it again and just want to see how things play out." He grinned. "Like a movie, only with your life instead."

"That sounds creepy, but okay. Good to know." Taking a deep breath, he nodded. "Send me back."

 **oOOOo**

He was by the gym again. Rubbing his hands together, he waited. _Am I seriously going to go along with this? Won't this be_ against _what I'm trying to do?_ At least he could go back and change things again if he needed to. Still, it was amazing seeing how much his life had changed by a few simple decisions. _To actually have a girl ask me out…_ He took the free time to try what Naraku had told him. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and tried to detach himself. He wasn't sure if it was working, but he _was_ able to find out some things about the timeline. _So I got a message from her asking to meet here after school._

Footsteps were coming, breaking his concentration. He saw Sango rush around the corner. _Exactly like before._ "Sorry," she said as she approached. "Were you waiting long?"

"Just got here a bit ago," he said with a forced smile.

She responded with her warm smile. It looked more relaxed than before. "Good. That's good."

"What's up? Your message was a little vague."

She cleared her throat. "Right. The message." Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. Inuyasha braced himself for what he already knew was coming. Opening her eyes again, she looked him in the eye. "I like you Inuyasha!" She let out her remaining breath and nodded. "There. I said it." Once more, she pulled in her bottom lip as she waited for his answer.

"Y-you do?" He didn't have to put much effort into sounding surprised. Even though he knew it was coming, it still seemed unreal to him.

She nodded. "I know this might seem like it's completely out of the blue, but I've liked you for some time now and… Well, my Mom always told me it's better to try and fail than regret not trying." She sounded more confident this time, but there was still that underlying tension in her face. She was doing her best to seem nonchalant, but he could tell just how anxious she was.

 _Do I just accept it?_ Of course he had to. He already knew what happens if he rejects her. _Nothing. Nothing at all._ "I'm sorry," he found himself saying. His eyes widened as she cast her eyes downward. _Shit, I sound like I'm rejecting her!_ "Err, I mean, I'm sorry I didn't know. I'm just surprised is all."

She smiled nervously. It was still odd seeing her like this. She was nothing like the woman she would eventually grow into. "I know. This is super awkward. I didn't want it to be awkward…"

He smiled. "It's fine." He cleared his throat. "I've… never really dated anyone before but… If you are willing to give it a shot, I am."

"R-really?" It looked like her eyes were going to jump from her sockets her eyes were so wide.

"Was that not what you were expecting?"

"No, I mean – yes! I was hoping – I just… Sorry, I'm babbling." She smiled, wiping a tear from her eye. "I've uh… never dated anyone either so…"

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "So… maybe a movie this weekend?"

She nodded. "That sounds good. That sounds really good." She was backing up. "But uh… yeah, I should get going. Um… I'll call you?"

"I'd like that." He watched as she ran off. It was a different retreat though. She had a happy bounce to her step as she made her way around the corner of the building. He signed. _What have I done?_

 **oOOOo**

There was a brief flash of black – like a blink that lasted a microsecond too long. _How much time passed?_ It wasn't a seamless transition, meaning there was a gap in time. He focused on trying to recall some details about his life at the moment.

"Inuyasha!" He turned at the sound of his name. He was surprised to see Kagome walking up to him. "Do you have a moment?"

He smiled. _For you? Anytime._ "Sure." _Maybe this will be something important._ It was significant that he was here, right?

She gestured for him to walk with her. He fell into step beside her. "I was just going over the figures for the club budgets." He felt his spirit sink. _Student council stuff._ "We are over budget by two hundred and sixty three dollars."

He dug into the memories of the timeline, struggling to pull something out. "I thought we talked to the principle about increasing the budget to cover the shortfall." His voice surprised him. He didn't even meant to say anything. _Naraku said something about an autopilot mode…_ Inuyasha had no idea what caused it though. _Was it because I wasn't paying attention?_

She nodded and sighed. "I know, but she quoted something like 'increased maintenance fees' or something and said she couldn't spare an increase to the budget."

"What are our options?" He was still surprised _they_ needed to solve this. _Isn't this something the administration should be doing? Why are the students worrying about this?_

He realized she was carrying a small notepad. Lifting it up, she flipped through the pages until she found the one she was looking for. "Either we shave off the excess money by disbanding smaller clubs or shrink all budgets evenly."

Inuyasha rubbed his chin as he thought. "Neither of those options sound very popular."

"No," she agreed. "But it has to be done. Even inaction here just means someone is going to lose out on their club money."

Scrunching his brow in thought, he mulled over the problem. _What does the government do when they run out of money?_ He kicked himself mentally. _Print more money, duh._ He doubted the art club would be too keen on starting an illegal money printing operation. _Wait a second…_ There was something else. _Bonds maybe?_

"Why don't we just do a fundraiser?"

Kagome blinked in surprise – like she couldn't believe she had missed something so obvious. "Of course!"

"We could get the clubs with the largest budgets to help out. A few hundred isn't a whole lot of money, and anything extra we can just put towards next year." He scratched his cheek as he looked forward, thinking. "Actually, we could make it an annual thing and keep that fund growing. Then we could fund large scale projects clubs want to do – provided the council approves it."

Kagome was scribbling notes down in on her writing pad. "Great idea!" She paused to beam a smile up at him. "I knew I could count on you! I'll go run things by Hojo and the other council members."

"H-Hojo?"

She blinked, confused. She tilted her head slightly. "Yeah?"

He quickly shook his head. "No. It's nothing." _He wasn't on the council._ He took a long look at Kagome. _She's different._ Her hair was shorter – more in line with what he remembered it being. She was also taller, coming up to his shoulder. In fact, _he_ was taller too – and muscular. He glanced down at his arm and found that there was muscle there. Nothing to bulk him up, but it was undeniable that he had been working out. _Must be since I vowed to stop Kouga from pushing Miroku and I around…_

Seeing him stare at her, she shifted anxiously. "Is something wrong?"

Blinking, he was brought back to the moment. He quickly shook his head. "Sorry, I was just lost in thought," he said with a smile.

She smiled back, relaxing. "I'm sorry I'm always dumping these problems on you."

He shrugged, trying to play it cool. "Nah. Don't worry about it. You can depend on me."

Her smile widened. "I know. You have no idea how much I – how much we _all_ depend on you." Her eyes moved past him as she perked up. "Oh, hey Sango!"

He followed her gaze, his eyes falling on Sango as she sauntered up to them. He almost did a double-take. That _is Sango?_ It was clear that some time had passed. Her lean body was gone now, replaced by the beginning of the athletic curves he remembered her having. She had grown into the awkwardly long legs and arms. Her hair was longer too. Still only shoulder length, but it was clear she was growing it out. And the way she moved was completely different. That tomboy strut was replaced by a more feminine sway. She still had a ways to go to be considered a full woman, but…

He felt an uncomfortable flutter in his stomach, as if the body was reacting separately to what his mind felt.

"Hey Kagome!" she said, sliding up beside him. He felt her arm slide under his as she stood on her toes to peck him on the cheek. Her attention was back on Kagome. "Work?"

Kagome held up her notepad. "Always. Sorry for keeping your boyfriend busy."

Sango smiled, tightening her grip on his arm as she leaned against him. "That's okay. I think he enjoys the extra work." She feigned a pout. "It's what I get for dating a busy-body."

Flipping her notepad closed, Kagome took a step back. "Well we just finished, so I'll leave you two to enjoy your weekend." She turned to Inuyasha. "I'll run your idea by the others before I leave and we can discuss the finer details on Monday. Enjoy your weekend!" she said, raising her hand.

"Oh, Kagome!" Sango said, stopping her before she could make her retreat. "Are we still on for tomorrow?"

"Mall trip? Hell yeah!"

"Great! I'll call you tonight, but I figure my Dad can pick you up around eleven? We'll grab some lunch there and do some shopping."

Kagome nodded. "Sounds good." They waved and he watched Kagome head off in the direction they had just come from.

"Going shopping?" he asked, looking down at Sango.

"Yep!" she said, flashing a dazzling smile up at him. It was uncomfortable how _girly_ she was acting. It made her… He searched for the word. _Cute_. _Yes, she's very cute._ That was _not_ how he expected Sango to be. _All she needed was to let someone in. She would have had her pick of guys if she hadn't been so uptight all the damn time._

"Am I invited?"

Sango frowned. "No way. All you did last time was bitch about how long we were taking."

 _So they've done it before._ It made sense. Kagome and Sango had been super BFFs in the original timeline too. Given the chance, it was only natural for it to happen again in this one. It also meant that Inuyasha had more contact with Kagome than before. _Yeah, but what good is that when you are with your girlfriend?_ He was going to have to break up with her before he made a move on Kagome. _But how can I? She seems super happy with things and they are on their way to being super close. Breaking up with Sango would only hurt my relationship with Sango._ So for now, he would stay the course and hope an opportunity happened at a later date. _After all, I can always redo things._

"Guess I'll just have to hang out with Miroku then."

Sango rolled her eyes. "God. If it isn't school work, it's those damn games. Honestly, half the time I don't think you even _want_ to date me." He chuckled nervously. She tipped her head back, looking into his eyes. "But we still doing dinner and a movie tonight?"

He nodded. "Of course."

"Movie is at 10."

"I can pick you up at eight." As soon as the words left his mouth, he felt a sudden dread hit him. _Oh shit. Can I drive yet?_ It was something he took for granted since he had been driving for close to a decade.

But Sango didn't have a reaction to the words. "That sounds fine." She gave him a smile. "You _are_ still planning on taking me home though, right? Because the buses left twenty minutes ago so…"

He smiled. "Sure, I can do that."

 **oOOOo**

The switch was abrupt. It was dark outside. He was in the backseat of a car. _Holy shit. I remember this car!_ It was Myoga's old beater car. It was a hunk of junk that was held together with duct tape and rust. Inuyasha had loved that car though. The interior was immaculate and Myoga constantly replaced the seat padding. Despite the outside look, the ride was smooth – like he was driving a cloud of air. Inuyasha actually cried a little when someone knocked a telephone pole on it, totaling it.

Sango was leaning against his arm, a blanket draped over the two of them. The window was cracked slightly, letting the cold night air in. _Oh man. This brings back memories._ It was the old drive in theater. His hometown was on the smaller side. Large enough to get a few businesses and chains in, but mostly forgotten. It wasn't until he went to college that a proper movie theater got built. Still, the drive in fought the good fight. Many people – himself included – had fond memories of the place and supported it whenever they could.

An empty tub of popcorn rested on the seat beside him. Judging from the coolness of the night air and the soreness in his arm, they were on the second movie. He recognized the movie. It was an action/spy movie that spawned a successful trilogy back in the day. Inuyasha was suffering from a severe case of nostalgia as he watched it. _I wish I had popped in when the movie started._

Beside him, Sango shifted in place. He didn't give it much thought, losing himself in the movie from his childhood when he felt a hand against his leg. It didn't mean much until it shifted to rest on his crotch. Jerking, he caused Sango to yelp as she snapped her hand back like she got burnt.

"W-what?" she stuttered, staring at him – eyes wide.

"I err… Nothing," he said, forcing himself to calm down as he settled back in his seat.

She watched him with apprehensive eyes. "I just…" Her voice drifted as she slowly settled back against the seat.

"What?"

She licked her lips. "I mean… We've been dating over a year now…"

"Yeah…"

Her face reddened. "Boys, well…" She cleared her throat. Her next words were faint as she barely got them out. "I thought you were just being a gentleman and waiting."

His eyes widened. "I uh… I mean, yeah."

She was playing with her hair, looking down. The movie was completely forgotten at this point. "Am I not attractive?" Her eyes sought his. "I've been trying. To be more feminine that is."

"Sango. You know you don't have to change for me."

She sat up. "I know – but I _want_ to!" Her hand was once more on his leg. Her eyes met his. He recognized the look. She was asking permission.

 _What the hell is happening?_ Things were going downhill fast. Going with the flow of things was getting dangerous, fast.

Taking his silence and indecision for permission, he watched as she slid down in the gap between the seats, disappearing under the blanket. Eyes wide, his head swept from side to side. They were towards the back – which was closer to the concession stand. There weren't many cars back here, nor were people heading to the concession stand. Leaning back, he spread his arms over the back of the seat and tightened his grip on the cloth. Her fingers found his zipper and after some fumbling, he felt the tightness around his waist disappear as she undid his belt and pants. He was exposed. Biting his lip gently, he could feel a foreign pair of hands brush against him. A gentle – almost scared – hand clasped around him. Taking a deep breath, he tensed his legs as the hand tightened, moving slowly up and down. He was growing rapidly, the tip rubbing against the blanket as it pushed it up.

"You don't have to do this," he gasped. He desperately wanted her to not stop, but his mind still wrestled with his feelings on the moment.

"Shush," her voice said from beneath the blanket.

He groaned softly as she sped up. He was breathing harder, struggling to keep a normal expression in case someone walked by. _I can't believe this is happening._ "You know," he started, trying to keep an even tone as he spoke. "You don't have to hide under the blanket. It must be burning up under there."

"Don't you dare move it," she said, stopping him as he moved to uncover her. Her voice was quivering as she spoke. "It's embarrassing enough as it is," she managed to squeak out.

"Then why—"

"Because I _want_ to Inuyasha! Now shut up and just enjoy it!" There was that familiar tone he remembered. It was her 'I'm going to do what I'm going to do. Don't get in my way.' This was happening whether he wanted it to or not – and right now, he _really_ wanted it.

He felt her gradually slow, feeling a bit disappointed that it was ending. "Oh god," he gasped. His eyes shot open, mouth gaping as he felt something wet close around the tip. "Sango – oh god!" The wetness increased as she took more of him into her mouth. "Hoooo," he groaned, letting his head fall back against the seat. He could hear a lot of slurping as she struggled to do something with the spit that leaked from her mouth. She also gagged a few times when she forced herself to take more than she was able. Stopping, she would cough under the blanket. Any attempt by him to move the blanket or otherwise help was met with an angry growl. As soon as she recovered, she would start right back up. Even with her unskilled technique, it was too much for Inuyasha and this young body. Clenching his jaw, he felt himself getting close.

"Oh shit Sango," he gasped, feeling his body tense. "I'm going to cum." He managed to give her a few seconds warning – enough so she could jerk her head back. She didn't though and kept her lips firmly wrapped around him. With a slight jerk and gasp, he released into her waiting mouth. Things instantly went south. He heard her gasp in surprise. With a jerk, he was suddenly free of her mouth. She was coughing something fierce. Panic quickly overrode his euphoric bliss as he ripped the blanket off. Sango was jammed between the seats, hands close to her face but not touching. In the dim lighting, he could see strands of cum between her fingers and against her face. Drool and cum ran from the corners of her mouth as she continued to cough. She looked like a complete mess.

"Oh god," she croaked. She held her mouth open. He could see that she had more cum on her tongue. She was desperately trying not to gag – and failing. It took him a second to realize she was struggling not to throw up. Jumping into action, he quickly shoved the mostly empty popcorn tub at her. She spit the contents in her mouth into the tub. Then spit again. And again. At the same time, she continued to hold her hands up, fingers frozen in place like she was afraid moving them would spread the sticky globs more.

"Are you okay?" he asked, continuing to hold the tub.

"I was _not_ prepared for that." She made a disgusted face as she worked her tongue in her mouth. "Oh man. That tastes _so_ bad." He handed her the drink they had been sharing. She didn't touch it, but quickly wrapped her lips around the straw and took a long pull. She swished it around and spit it into the tub before taking another drink – actually swallowing this one. At the same time, he grabbed some of the spare napkins and handed them to her. With the situation in her mouth solved, she turned her attention to her hands. Once they were clean, she wiped at her mouth and took a deep breath, finally relaxing. Tilting her head, she looked up at him. "Sorry. That was _not_ very glamourous of me." She pushed at her bangs, then seemed to remember what was just on her fingers and quickly pulled them back. "It went so much better in my head…"

Reaching down, he took one of the last napkins and swiped up a bit she had missed on her nose. "I appreciate it."

She smiled apprehensively. "Did you enjoy it?"

He smiled. "How could I not?"

Her shoulders fell slightly. "Good. I know it wasn't that great-"

"You didn't bite it off, which I'm sure is the only way something like that could be bad."

She giggled, holding the back of her hand against her mouth. Her eyes drifted to his now deflated member. "I'll help clean up," she said, reaching for the remaining napkins.

"I'll get it," he said, reaching over.

"No. I made the mess, I'll clean it up." She swatted his hand away. Holding them up, he let her have her way. She gnawed at her lip as she carefully wiped up the spit and cum. Tossing the napkins in the tub, she got back into her seat as Inuyasha put everything back in place. "I'm going to the restroom real quick," she said, holding up her hands. She grabbed the tub to throw away. Opening the door, she slid out of the car.

"Sango?" She bent down, looking in through the open door. "Thanks. You didn't have to do that."

She gave him a small smile, blushing. "Yeah. I did." Without another word, she closed the door.

 **oOOOo**

Inuyasha didn't have time to take in what had just happened. He had leaned back and closed his eyes and when he opened them again, he had jumped forward. It was weird how he was already starting to get used to it. Every time it happened, it affected him a little less and was less disorienting.

"So two?" Looking down, Inuyasha found himself standing in front of a table. Behind it were a few girls. He saw a metal box with money and tickets. Looking up, he read the poster against the wall behind them. _Senior prom._ So he had skipped over the entire junior year. He scratched idly at his cheek. _I guess we are still going strong if I'm buying prom tickets._

"Yeah," he said, pulling out his wallet. He was floored by the amount she said, but paid it anyways. It wasn't a coincidence that he just _happened_ to have that amount on hand. Taking the tickets, he thanked the girl and stepped aside to let the next person in line go. Sliding the tickets into his wallet, he put it back and took off. There was no particular destination in mind, he just started walking.

He noticed a familiar face cross the hall. Speeding up, he called out. "Miroku! Hey Miroku!" He waved his hand above his head, getting his friends attention. Miroku waited for him to catch up.

Leaning around him, his friend looked down the hall he had just come from. "Buying tickets for prom?"

"Yeah."

His friend grinned. "Man. You have all the luck. I mean… Sango man."

Feeling his face flush, Inuyasha tried to keep his cool. "Uh, yeah."

Glancing around, he leaned in. "So how far have you two gone?"

"Dude!"

"What? I'm just worried for you. You're always so timid about these things."

"Are you going?" Inuyasha asked, desperate to change the conversation topic.

"Of course!"

"With someone?"

Miroku gave a nervous chuckle. "If everything goes as planned, yeah."

Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow. "Oh? Do I know her?"

He blushed. "Cindy."

That wasn't a name he was familiar with. "Anything I can do to help?"

Shaking his head, Miroku took a deep breath. "No. Just wish me luck."

"Good luck." With a sharp nod, Miroku continued on with a determined strut. _Good luck man._

 **oOOOo**

He found himself standing in front of a door. Looking down, he was wearing a tux. _Well I guess I'm going to the prom._ He scratched at the tip of his nose. _Have I already rang the doorbell?_ He tried to call up memories and found nothing. Reaching up, he hit the doorbell, hearing the muffled ring inside. His bowtie suddenly felt stifling as he clawed at it. Heart thundering in his chest, he heard the door unlock. Swinging open, he found a teen standing there with a smirk.

"Hey Inuyasha," he said, popping the screen door open.

"How's it going?" Inuyasha said as he stepped inside.

"Not bad. Thanks for the tips. I finally got past the boss." He shook his head. "It would have taken me forever."

"You need to embrace the power of the internet my friend."

He wrinkled his nose. "But why do that when I can just ask you?" He chuckled. "Anyways, my sister will be out in a bit. She's been freaking out all night."

"I have not!" Looking up, Inuyasha froze in place. Once more, Sango had changed. Her hair fell over her shoulder like a wavy waterfall. She had makeup on – which he felt was something new. She was in a royal blue dress that danced around her legs like ripples in water when she moved. Her arms were bare, with three rows of jeweled stones around her waist. The top was a translucent blue that covered her ample cleavage. He was rendered speechless. "Well?" she asked anxiously, gracefully descending the stairs.

"Judging by how he's drooling, I'd say he likes it." She shot her brother a glare.

"Beautiful," was the word that slipped from his lips. Her face heated as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Hello Inuyasha," her mother said, peeking down the hall. "Why don't you two come to the living room so I can get pictures."

"Sorry," Sango whispered as she fell into step beside him. "Mom was obsessing over wanting pictures so…"

"It's fine." He still couldn't get over how attractive she was. _I can't believe this is the Sango I butted heads with._

He managed a smile as her mother snapped pictures, directing them in different poses. Sango's father seemed intense, but he had the feeling he was _always_ intense.

"Curfew is one," he said in a gruff voice.

"Honey… We talked about this," her mother said, giving him a look.

He huffed, throwing his arms up. "Fine."

Smiling, her mother turned to the two. "Use your best judgement."

Sango was all smiles as she carefully gave her mom a hug. "Thanks Mom. We will."

Out of the house, Inuyasha held the door open for her. It was still the beat up piece of shit, but it was _his_ beat up piece of shit. He remembered Myoga had given him the car his senior year after buying a new one himself. Once inside the car, he started it up and backed out of the driveway.

"I'm so excited!" Sango said, nearly squealing with glee. "Did Kagome ever tell you where we were going after?"

He searched his memory but was drawing a blank. "I'm not sure." He smiled, quickly continuing. "I think I'm having trouble thinking seeing you in that dress." That got him another blush as she unconsciously brushed her bangs to the side.

 **oOOOo**

He didn't get to experience the dance. Inuyasha wasn't sure if he was upset or relieved. The transition this time scared the shit out of him though. He had been driving to school when suddenly, he was stopped overlooking a sharp drop off. The town lights sparkled below them. He glanced down at the clock. It was ten till one. The dance had been over for almost two hours now. Keeping his cool, he glanced around, trying to find clues in the surrounding as to where they were. His eyes rested on a large water tower and the location clicked. _The Overlook._ He wanted to kick himself. _Like the view wasn't a giveaway._ It was a famous location for young couples. The place was off limits, but everyone ignored the No Trespasser signs. It was the area under the city's water tower. The owners didn't seem to care much that teens were always bypassing the gate. They now just left it unlocked. The rule was they could use it so long as they didn't break into the main building and mess with the equipment there. Cops patrolled the area from time to time, but they always just sent the kids caught there on their way with a stern warning to not come back, knowing full well they would. It was famous for the view. It was also famous for a much different reason.

Anxiety clawed at his stomach as he slowly realized what was probably about to happen. Beside him, Sango fiddled with her hands in her lap. "I had a nice time tonight," she said, breaking the silence.

"You did? That's good," he said awkwardly. At the moment, he had no idea what had gone on between them.

Her eyes fell on the clock. "I'm glad my Mom didn't let Dad give a curfew."

He laughed nervously. "Yeah. That would be bad."

"God that was awkward, wasn't it?" she said, pushing her hair back over her shoulder. "Bringing up my parents…" Silence fell between the two as they stared out at the town. He could tell they were both thinking the same thing, but neither knew how to breach the topic. Inuyasha was struggling to figure out if he should stop going with the flow. It was clear that going with the flow was not going to bring about the result he wanted. He was in too deep now. _If I go through with this, there is no going back._ He wondered if there was even any chance left. It was probably more realistic for him to just play things out now and start fresh. The more he thought of it, the better it sounded.

Movement caught his attention. In the dark, he realized there was another car beside him. The windows were fogged as the car rocked. A hand pressed against the window smearing it before disappearing back into the darkness. He could hear light giggles and a sharp squeal followed by some grunts and moans. Sango followed his gaze. Her head snapped back to her lap, face reddening. "Kagome really seems to be going at it, huh?" It was like a punch to the gut. _Kagome's in that car?_ There was no doubt what was happening in there. She was having sex. Loud, enjoyable sex. The balloon that was hope was completely deflated within him. _Might as well skip to the end Naraku_ , he found himself thinking. To his dismay, the scene didn't shift to the all-too-familiar wedding. _Damn it._

"Inuyasha?" he looked up at his name and found a concerned Sango looking at him. "Is something wrong?"

He forced a smile. "No. No of course not." _Just the woman I love is getting hammered in the car next to us._ Guilt clawed at him just for thinking that. Sango was obviously head-over-heels for him and he was thinking more about the woman in the car over than her. _I don't even know how_ this _Inuyasha feels about her._ It was obviously something since the two had been together for almost four years now. _Wow… Four years…_

She leaned towards him. "You just look… distracted."

"Nerves I guess."

She gave him a small smile. "I'm nervous too."

He took a deep breath. "Maybe I should just take you home," he said, reaching for the ignition. He was stopped by her hand. He looked over at her and found Sango giving him a desperate look.

"Please," she whispered softly.

"Sango…"

"We're going to do it eventually." There was no doubt in her voice. She was committed. Not just for tonight, but the future as well. He could sense it within him too, a vague feeling buried in the him from this timeline. Inuyasha was caught in her orbit, and she in his. There was no going back. No escaping. He could only push forward now – push forward and start fresh. She continued, breaking into his thoughts. "Why not tonight? Everything has been perfect this far. Tonight _will_ be perfect." She leaned forward and planted her lips against his.

Hand falling from the key, he reached up to caress her face. That was all that it took. Nothing else seemed to matter. Their kisses turned from gentle to a hungry as their arousal grew. There was an awkward shuffle as she moved from the passenger seat to straddling him. It didn't help that she seemed unwilling to stop kissing as they maneuvered in the confined space of the car. As they kissed, Inuyasha managed to slide his hand under her dress. She broke their kiss, gasping against his lips as his hand rubbed against her damp panties. She moaned, grinding her hips as he pushed the thin fabric aside. Groaning, she closed her eyes, enjoying herself as his fingers probed her. He did his best, soldiering on even though his fingers were cramping. All he could think of was the drive in theater and how she had done everything she could to help him along. That might have been years ago for her, but it seemed like far less for him. _If this is going to play out, I might as well do everything the best I can._ After all, he was just going to erase it.

His hand was soaked as she kissed his neck, still grinding against his hand. "Please," she whispered, her hot breath against his ear. "I want it." She had been fumbling with his pants for the past minute or so. Withdrawing his hand, he helped her. Freeing himself, he managed to push his pants down a bit. While he did that, she gave them as much space as the car would give them, back pressed against the roof of the car. Reaching behind her, he heard a soft zipping. Face red, she rolled down the top of her dress. There was no bra underneath. For the first time (at least _his_ first time), he saw Sango's breasts in all their bare glory thanks to the pale light of the moon. He didn't have long to enjoy them, for she was already pressing against him, her lips against his.

His hands were up, feeling at the soft flesh of her breasts as they kissed. "Don't you wish we had done this sooner?" she whispered, breaking the kiss long enough to say that. He never had a chance to answer her. He had the suspicion that this was actually the first time present and future him had seen her breasts.

More kissing and more of him simply enjoying the soft warmth of her ample breasts. He was glad she didn't seem to mind the attention he was giving them, because he certainly was enjoying it. Without warning, she pulled away. Those beautiful breasts sat pert on her chest as she put her back against the roof again, head tilted to the side to give her more room. Her hand was against his hard member, running along the underside gently.

"You have a condom, right?" He blinked. _God I hope so._ She giggled as he struggled to quickly whip out his wallet. Inside he found – _Nothing._ His face sank. _You have to be shitting me. Fucking really me?_ Then he realized. _Fuck. Because_ I _wasn't thinking about this, the other me wasn't either._ "What?" she asked, seeing his morbid reaction.

"I… don't."

Her eyes narrowed. "Really?" she asked, deadpan. "You didn't even think there was a _remote_ possibility this would happen?"

"Sorry," he said. He felt wretched, and that was conveyed in his voice too.

She let out a weary sigh and reached over to the passenger side. Grabbing her purse, she rummaged through it before putting out the all-to-familiar square wrapper. "You can thank my Mom for this one." She closed her eyes, letting her head droop. "Fuck. I did it again."

He pulled her back over and kissed her. Giggling, she pulled away. "Stop it! As much as I enjoy kissing you, if I don't get this one you, we'll _never_ get anything else done." Carefully, she opened the wrapper. It took her far longer to do having to pause to swat away his hands that were constantly pulled towards those two beautiful mounds that begged to be fondled and squeezed…

The playful mood ended when she finally got the condom out. Her expression grew serious as she pulled her dress away from him, exposing him to the air. Licking her lips, she rolled it on. Her eyes shot up to him. "And before you get any ideas. I practiced on a banana."

He held his hands up. "I wasn't going to say anything."

She grinned. Hiking up her dress, it was the first time he had got a look at her. It wasn't shaved, but trimmed in a triangle. Noticing him staring, her face reddened, but continued to hold her dress up. She did let it fall as she took both hands and pushed him back against the seat. With one hand holding her dress out of the way, the other took hold of him and guided him to her entrance. He could feel his tip press against her lips. As much as he wanted to thrust his hips up, he resisted. This time, it was Sango hesitating.

"Something wrong?" he asked. She jerked slightly at his voice.

"S-sorry. I guess I'm just nervous is all." This coming from the girl leading the charge thus far. Her eyes met his. "I love you," she whispered.

It caught him off-guard, even though he should have expected it. _Do I love her?_ Not the _him_ him, but the man who was currently living this life. He hoped so. It meant that his next words weren't a lie. "I love you too."

And he was inside her. They both gasped as they enjoyed this new sensation. "I thought it would hurt more," she moaned.

For him, it was another struggle. She was tight. It felt good. Great. Amazing even. Too amazing. This wasn't the first time he had sex, but it was the first time this body had. There was no doubt the end was coming, and faster than he would have liked. It didn't help that Sango seemed to have no problem with her first time. She was already sliding atop him. She whispered his name as she grinded against him.

"Oh my god," she gasped. "This is amazing!" She was going fast. _Really_ fast. Her enthusiasm was erotic and flattering, but he was holding his breath and clenching at the seat trying to keep himself from blowing already. In her haste, she bumped the horn a few times with her ass, causing her to laugh. It didn't get her to stop or even slow down.

"Fuck, Sango!" He let it all out at once. It felt like he was about to pass out as he blew all the stored air in his lungs out. His world swam around him as he jerked under her. If she knew he had cum, she didn't show it as she continued moving atop him. While that had felt incredible a few seconds ago, it was now a grinding pain as his sensitive organ screamed in pain. "Sango!" he gasped. "Sango stop! Stop!"

Sensing something was wrong, she nearly jumped off him. Her head bumped against the roof. "What? What's wrong?" she asked, panicked. He collapsed back against the seat.

"Sorry," he gasped.

"Sorry?" she repeated, confused. Realization dawned on her. "Oh. Oooh. I-I didn't know! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

He managed a shaky laugh. "I feel like I'm the only one benefiting from these situations." Her arms slide past his head, wrapping around the headrest as she leaned forward. Moist lips pressed against his briefly.

"You know I enjoy them just as much as you do," she whispered before kissing him again. Straightening, she pulled her hair back and gave him a small smile as his eyes fell on her chest. "Happy with how they turned out?" she asked, amused.

"Huh?" He jerked his eyes up to meet hers.

Cupping her breasts, she lifted them slightly. "They didn't exist when we started dating. Are you satisfied now?"

His hands snaked around her waist. "Very."

She grinned. "Well something tells me you'll be seeing them a lot more often in the future…"

 **oOOOo**

A blink turned into a lengthy blackness. When he opened his eyes again, he was in an unfamiliar room. Rock music was playing in the background. For the most part, the room was tiny – almost claustrophobic. There was hardly any room left after the bed and desk. A mirror hung on a sliding door, which he assumed was a closet.

Movement caught his attention. Looking down his body, he found himself lying on the single bed. His pants were undone as an erotic looking Sango leisurely ran her tongue along the underside of his erect shaft. He could clearly see the pink as it formed and pressed against his flesh. He pushed his head back into the pillow, looking up at the white ceiling, letting out a soft coo. _I could certainly get used to jumping into these situations._ Tilting his head up again, he watched as his tip disappeared into her open mouth. Her eyes flicked up towards him as she noisily slurped. Her hand squeezed the base, jerking up and down as her head bobbed slightly. She had gotten better over the years. Much better. With his head falling back against the pillow, he gasped and just enjoyed the moment. Before long, his breathing was increasing.

"Oh shit!" he groaned. A long moan followed as he looked down at her. "Sango!" was all he managed to gasp as he came. There wasn't a repeat of the first time. Sango kept her head stationary, lips locked around the tip as her hand quickly jerked at his base. He could see her throat working as she pulled in and swallowed everything. As his throbbing subsided, he let out a long breath. Seeing he was finished, Sango gave him a few more powerful sucks before pulling her lips from his shrinking member. There was a noisy pop as they separated. Licking her lips, she ran her fingers over the corner of her lips before sucking them clean. He was shocked by how comfortable she acted.

Another swallow and she grinned victoriously. "See? I told you I could get it all this time."

"So I see," he breathed, winded.

"Practice, practice," she said, pulling herself on her knees. She sat back on his legs, grinning down at him. "I would kiss you but…" She licked her lips. "I wouldn't want to kiss me right now."

"I don't mind," he heard himself saying.

"Cute, but I won't do that to you," she said reaching down to put a finger to his lips. "So don't tempt me." Her attention quickly turned to something else. "Instead, focus on recharging." He had never wanted to rebound so quickly in his life. He was practically mentally screaming for his wilted member to get back in the game. A wisp of a smile touched her lips as she saw him struggling beneath her. "Though I _suppose_ you might need some assistance." His eyes moved from himself to Sango as she reached to her waist and pulled up on her shirt. His breath caught as more skin revealed itself. Growing and growing until two perk mounds of flesh revealed themselves. Popping the shirt off her head, she tossed it over the side of the bed, giving her head a shake. Flipping her head back, she pulled the loose hair back over her shoulders. "Better?" she asked.

"Much," he whispered, eyes never leaving her breasts.

He could see her roll her eyes. "Men. You're happy as long as you have a pair of these stuck in your face," she said, cupping the underside and giving them a little shake.

"Just yours." He felt that came less from him and more from his present self. The situation was making him feel weird – like the two were mixing. He was still separate, but the wants of both were aligning. She smiled. Over the next few minutes, she undressed him, pulling off his shirt and removing his pants completely. His trend of working out seemed to have continued. He didn't have a six pack or anything, but there was definitely toned muscle he wasn't used to having. _And I didn't even have to work to get it._ It felt a bit like cheating. Sango wiggled out of her own jeans, pulling her panties down with them. She caught him staring and blushed slightly.

"What? It's not like you haven't seen it before." While true, the last time he had it was dark and just a brief glance. The tuff of hair above her had changed, no longer a triangle. Instead, it was a single rectangle strip. She continued softly. "It's embarrassing when you stare."

"Sorry," he said, forcing his eyes up. "I can't help but stare at beautiful things." Her face was completely red.

"God, I hate when you say corny things like that!" From her tone, he could tell she clearly didn't mean it. Now that they were both undressed, he was curious where this was going to lead to. He wasn't disappointed. Right there in front of him, she lowered her hand to her slit and began rubbing. The other hand cupped at her breast, gently massaging it. When he reached up to give her a hand, she slapped it away with a teasing smile. "Ah-ah. If you want in on this, you better get back in the game," she said, eyes flicking down at him.

And he desperately tried. Pumping at his deflated member, he watched as Sango cooed and moaned above him. Her eyes closed, her hand danced between her legs. She gasped his name as she pleasured herself. Slowly, ever so slowly, he felt himself start to rise again. A grin split her lips as she saw him rise to his full height. "I knew you weren't finished yet." She pulled her hand away, revealing her moist lips. "Condom?"

He lurched over the side of the bed, grabbing at his pants. Digging out his wallet, he opened it to find – _Nothing. What. The. Fuck. Me._ Slowly, his eyes shifted back to Sango where she waited patiently. Her head tilted to the side. "Hmm?" she hummed.

"I uh…"

Disapproval flashed over her features. "Really?" she huffed. Reaching over, she dug into her purse. "You know, you _really_ have to pull your weight in the condom department." She flashed him a smile as she pulled one out, showing him she was only teasing. "But I know you. That's why I carry my own supply."

Unwrapping it, she shifted position to roll it on. He could feel it tighten around him as her hand moved down his shaft. He was still a bit sensitive, but he was going to bear it. There was a tug and he heard her cuss. Looking up, he found that the side of it had split open. "Nicked it with my nail." She cursed again as she pulled the ruined thing off and tossed it aside. "Shit. I think that was the last one too." She rummaged through her purse. "You have to be shitting me. I can't believe I fucking did that."

"Don't worry-" he started to say. Her eyes flashed over to him.

"Easy for you to say! I've been looking forward to this all week!" She gave up, throwing her purse to the floor with heated frustration. "Ugh. I can't believe…" She shook her head and looked back at him. She licked her lips before nervously biting her lower lip. "I mean, we could just not use one…"

Warning bells went off in his mind. _This is supposed to be a significant moment in life, right?_ There was only one thing that came to mind now. _Pregnancy._ He didn't want that. Not even knowing that he was going to just hop back and erase all this. Yes, there could have been other things at work, but getting Sango pregnant was the only thing on his mind.

"I don't know," he said slowly.

She frowned. "We've been dating for over six years now. One time without a condom isn't going to kill us." Her voice was softer as she continued. "I've only ever been with you. It's not like there's a risk of catching anything."

"I'm not saying that, but… I'm just not comfortable with the risk."

"You can just pull out!"

"Sango, I'm sorry." Her eyes fell.

"Yeah. Okay. Sorry."

He wasn't going to jump leaving her dejected like this. Reaching up, he surprised her by pulling her towards him. She let out a yelp as she fell against him. With some shuffling around, he managed to get on top of her. "What?" she asked, confused. He pressed his lips against the bare skin of her chest. Slowly, he worked his way down, kissing her smooth skin as he went. Her eyes widened as she realized what he was going for. "Inuyasha?"

He had a feeling he had never done this before. _Shame on you!_ He chastised his present self. Finding himself between her legs, he pressed his tongue against her. The response was immediate, her cooing above him. Realizing that he had never actually done this himself, he did the best he could. He tried to remember tips he had read. He varied his pace, changed the focus of his attention, anything to keep her guessing. He had no idea if it was actually correct, but the sounds of her moans and hearing his name had to mean he was doing _something_ right.

His jaw was sore and he was struggling to maintain a decent speed when her legs clamped against his head. Her hand dug into the back of his skull as she cried out. Her body quivered around him as she came. When she relaxed back into the bed, he lifted his head, getting a breath of fresh, cool air. Sango was coated in sweat, breathing hard as she grinned stupidly up at the ceiling.

"That. Was. Fantastic," she gasped.

"Was it?" She bobbed her head in agreement. "Good. I didn't want you to leave disappointed." She gestured for him to come closer. He did. Pushing her head up, she kissed him.

Breaking the kiss, she stared up into his eyes. "I'm never disappointed. Never." After a moment, they kissed again.

 **oOOOo**

The leap was abrupt. He was standing next to Kagome at a coffee shop. She was talking about work as they waited for their order. Inuyasha knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help but be amazed by Kagome's figure. She was just like he remembered her. Full of life and cheer. She was so animated as she talked about her job. Even if she _was_ complaining about it, he could tell that she really cared. Their order arrived. Reaching out, she grabbed the cups before turning and handing him his. His heart sank as he saw the engagement ring on her finger. She followed his gaze and blushed. He quickly took his drink.

"Yeah, I'm still not used to it either," she said, using her free hand to pull back a loose strand of hair. "I still can't believe he asked me." They headed over to an empty table, leaving him to wonder who 'he' was. Taking a sip of her drink, she looked over at him. "Any chance there is a ring in Sango's future?" she asked, giving him a coy smile. "Don't worry. I won't spoil it."

"I… uh…"

She laughed, waving her hand. "I'm kidding Inuyasha. No pressure. Sango is perfectly happy with things as they are." She sighed wistfully. "I'm a little envious actually."

 _Huh?_ "Huh?"

Her eyes widened. "Oh no. Ignore me," she laughed and quickly took another sip. "Anyways, she _did_ say she was going to meet us at noon, right?" she asked, hastily changing the subject.

"I think so," he said, trying to access his memories.

"Not that I don't want to talk to you or anything. I just doubt you want to hear me complain about work the whole time." _You have no idea…_ He remained silent, sipping from his drink. It was scalding, but good. He was actually surprised at how good it was. Sadly, he had no idea _what_ it was. Kagome's eyes moved past him and gave a small wave. Looking over his shoulder, he found Sango moving over to them. "Hey," Kagome said with a smile.

"Sorry I'm late," she said, sliding her purse off onto the back of the chair. She bent over to give Inuyasha a peck on the cheek. "I stayed a bit late to help look up some things for a case." Inuyasha got the feeling that she worked for a lawyer. Nothing major, since they were still in the small town they grew up in. She looked down at his drink. Picking it up, she took a sip before he could say anything. "Oh wow," she said, wiping her lip. "This is pretty good." It was unnerving how casually she acted around him. He knew he should feel the same way about her, but at the same time, she was all but a stranger. _It might help if it wasn't so damn hard to access this timelines memories._ Setting down his drink, she dug in her purse for money. He was faster, pulling out his wallet and handing her one of the cards.

"Here. Just use mine."

She grinned. "If only you were so willing to share when I go shopping." Whirling around, she headed for the counter.

"I don't think I could afford that," he said - mostly to himself. Across from him, Kagome snickered.

"Probably not." She sighed wistfully. "I'm really going to miss this." He tilted his head in confusion. "This," she said, gesturing between them. "The three of us hanging out. Work, in a way." _She's leaving._ Desperately, he tried to search through his memories as she continued. "After the wedding, Hojo wants us to move to California. She had a sad smile. "It's better for his career to be at the headquarters."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine." She looked down at her drink, hands wrapped around it. "I think I'll try to find a job. If not, I guess I can be a full-time housewife. He's talking kids already."

"Who? Hojo?" Sango asked, sliding into her seat. Kagome nodded. "Well, the man knows what he wants."

"That is certainly true."

"What about you?" Inuyasha asked, his eyes never leaving Kagome.

She shrugged. "I never really thought much about it. Dating Hojo was always a bit awkward. He was obviously destined for something greater than this place. Still, I like the homely feel this town provides." She smiled. "But I go where my husband goes."

"We'll visit whenever you need us to," Sango said, reaching out to give her hand a squeeze.

Kagome grinned. "Provided I pay the airfare to get you out there?"

"That would always help."

"Thanks guys. But I don't want to sit here and talk about depressing things."

Sango nodded. "Agreed."

Lifting up his drink, Inuyasha took a sip. "You know, I never really got your stance on things. You two thinking about kids?" Kagome asked, point blank. He nearly choked on his drink, coughing as Kagome gave him a wicked smile, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"We uh… We haven't talked much about… things…" Sango said, looking incredibly uncomfortable.

"Aw come on," Kagome continued, giving her friend a nudge. "I'm only going to be in town another month. I can't pass up this opportunity to embarrass you two."

"I uh… Wouldn't mind kids," Sango said, not making eye contact with him. "Later. Not um… now…"

"Inuyasha still a stickler on condoms?"

"Kagome!" Sango flashed him a horrified look. "It was pure accident I told her. Really. I don't mind."

"I'm doing you a favor Sango." Kagome looked over at him. Her finger pointed at his chest. "You do know she's on the pill right? You can loosen up a bit."

Inuyasha felt his face flush. _What the hell is happening?_ He wanted to crawl under a rock and hide there until this experience was over. Better yet, he wanted to be in the future where none of this mattered because he was already planning his next leap back. "I uh…" His voice failed. No words came to mind, so he just sat there, feeling as horrified as Sango looked. Sango looked like she was going to keel over from embarrassment, begging Kagome to drop it. _Of course she would talk about things with Kagome._ He didn't need this timelines memories to know they were close friends.

"I'm not going to let this drop Sango. I know this is selfish of me, but I can't stand leaving you two like this. You've been in this limbo for the past two years. I don't know Inuyasha as well as you do, but I know he sometimes needs a swift kick in the rump to get him moving in the right direction." Her voice was soft so that only the three at the table could hear, but there was a firm determination as her eyes focused on him with laser precision. "Since Sango's too cowardly to bring things up, I will."

"Kagome… Please!" Sango begged, pulling on her arm.

"Would it kill you to mix things up in bed?" Sango sagged in her seat, covering her red face with a hand. A garbled voice of misery escaped her lips.

"Sorry?" He was honestly confused about what was happening. _Sango's unsatisfied?_ It might have been news to the present him, but the future him was completely lost.

"Don't apologize to me. I've only been hearing about this for the past few years. Sango's been living it."

"It's been great, don't listen to her," Sango managed to get out, still covering her face.

"And this is why nothing ever changes!" Kagome said, leaning forward. "You never say anything." Her attention turned to Inuyasha. " _You_ need to break out of your rut."

"My… rut?"

"Yeah!" she said with an enthusiastic nod. "Take a risk. Do something crazy and different. Don't be such a stiff."

He bristled. "I'm not a stiff."

Kagome grinned. "You kinda are… right?" she asked, looking to Sango for conformation.

He looked at her, expecting her to jump to his defense. Her eyes were full of apology as she pressed her index finger against her thumb, holding it up.

"Just… a little?" She was quick to continue. "But that's what I love about you. I always know what you are thinking."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Come on. There has to be _some_ mystery. Some unexpectedness!"

"I can do that," he said, not liking how he was on the defensive. Kagome cocked an eyebrow. "I can!"

She grinned, giving a sideways look at Sango. "See? Sometimes you just need to give him a little nudge in the right direction. Trust me. You two will thank me later."

 **oOOOo**

That later came sooner than Kagome probably expected – at least for him. He had jumped again. It wasn't that far of a jump either. But of all the unexpected things to jump into…

Kagome was straddling him. Her skin was slick with sweat as she bounced and grinded against him. He simply ogled the nude figure squirming and moaning atop him. _Is this really happening? This isn't a dream right? Right?_ He didn't pinch himself, because if it was a dream, he didn't want it to end. He could feel himself sliding deep into her, the wet tightness warm and comforting. He groaned, reaching up to place his hands against her sides. A smile crossed her lips.

"Finally warming up to it are you?"

"I suppose," he managed. Something didn't feel quite right. Kagome felt amazing as she grinded against him. She was every bit the stunning beauty he dreamed she would be. Her breasts weren't as full as Sango's, but they were pert little orbs. They memorized him as they jiggled from her impacting his pelvis. _Somethings not right though…_ He knew it was bleed over from the timeline him. There was something else. An echo. Kagome's moaning couldn't account for what he was hearing. _Is there a porno playing in the background?_

Turning his head, he found the source. Sango. Like Kagome, she was bucking atop another man. _What the fuck-?_ Raising his head, he found Hojo. This situation made no sense. The change was almost seamless, meaning he hadn't jumped too far into the future. _How did we get from business as usual to_ this _?_ There was something else too. The emotional roller-coaster was allowing more bleed through of memories. This wild side of her was something surprising to both timelines. She was leaning back, propped up by her arms as she made short hops on Hojo's cock. She was growling in pleasure, grinding fast and hard. Her shapely breasts were flopping up and down from the force. Her entire bed was shaking, making a steady thud against the wall.

"Yes! Yes-yes-yes-yes-yes-yes-yes!" she repeated through clenched teeth. "Fuck yes! Fuck yes!" Her voice was growing higher with each repeating word. Reaching down with a hand, she rubbed furiously at her clit. "Going to cum! Oh fuck Hojo! I'm gonna cum!" She let out a shriek that lasted several seconds as her body froze up. Below her, Hojo grunted as he hammered up into her. With a sustained growl, he too joined her in climax.

He felt hands against his jaw as Kagome forced him to look back at her. "You're with me tonight," she whispered, leaning down to kiss him. It was completely different than his kisses with Sango. It felt… empty. Hollow. Her mouth pressed against his ear, her breasts pressing against his chest. "Your cock is every bit as wondrous as Sango said it was." Her lips pressed against his cheek. Rising back up, she moaned as she rocked forward and back against him.

It was all too much. Blocking everything out, he just focused on Kagome. Hammer into her, he enjoyed the way she squealed, moaning his name as he grew closer to orgasm. With a series of short, rapid thrusts, he finished by shoving himself deep into her. Head collapsing back on the pillow, he gasped as he fired several powerful jets into her. Rolling off him, Kagome flopped on the bed beside him. Glancing down, he saw his swollen manhood slowly shrinking. There was no condom on it this time.

Nuzzling against him, she kissed his cheek. "I never thought you had it in you," she whispered. "See? Crazy can be fun."

He had another short tumble with Kagome a half-hour later before heading to the shower. He wasn't the only one. As he headed for the shower, all he saw was the back of Hojo and Sango's swaying legs over his shoulders as he pounded himself into her. Kagome wore a satisfied expression on her face as she closed her eyes to rest.

Letting the hot water pound his skin, Inuyasha looked down at his hands. _How had things gone so wrong?_ He understood that, conceptually, none of this mattered. It couldn't be more than a few jumps before he would be able to reset all this madness and try again – but _still_. This was fucked up. The him that could have been was wrestling with a lot of mixed emotions. Inuyasha had no problem being with Kagome. Quite the opposite. However, the him that had lived this timeline had no interest in Kagome. His eyes were only for Sango and he just watched her screw another man. Even more, she had _enjoyed_ it. Yes, he had enjoyed being with Kagome as well, but not the other him – not in the same way.

"Poor bastard," he muttered, feeling guilt claw at him. This was his fault. Yes, he hadn't _meant_ for this to happen, but it was still his actions that messed this up.

There was a chill that ran down his body. He leapt as a pair of arms wrapped around him, two soft, pillowy breasts pressing against his back. _Please don't be Kagome._ "You okay?" He relaxed on hearing Sango's voice.

"Of course." He was perfectly fine. The other him however… He was getting a little better at skimming the thoughts and feelings of his timeline compatriot. He was a mess. The woman he loved had just been with another man. Worse. _He_ had been with another woman.

He could feel her face press against his back, her arms tightening around him. "We pushed you into this. I'm sorry. This should have never happened."

Inuyasha felt himself pull back, distancing himself from the situation. "But it did." No response. "We can't take that back."

"Inuyasha…" She sounded like she was about ready to cry. Turning, he looked down at her and found she _was_ crying. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I love you! I will always love you!"

"I know. And I love you too." He wiped at her face. It was hard to determine what was water and what was tears. "Marry me."

 _What?_ "What?" she asked, eyes like saucers. _You seriously going to ask her to marry you after_ that _?_ Still, he didn't take back control. He was washing his hands clean of this. Whatever the him of this timeline wanted, he could get. _If he wants to propose like this, so be it._

"I know this isn't the best time but… Kagome was right. I don't know why I waited so long. I want to be with you. _Only_ you."

Inuyasha never got a response. Instead, he found himself at a wedding. Time was already frozen. The view was different. He was at the main table. He was two seats away from Kagome, Sango between them. Both were laughing at something, Sango covering her mouth with the back of her hand as Kagome held her stomach. _Well, things seem… okay._ He did take a moment to glance at Sango's left hand. Sure enough, there was a ring there.

"She said yes by the way," Naraku said. He was sitting on the corner of another table. He set his cake slice down. "Boring vanilla for a not-so-boring couple." Hopping to his feet, he gave a small clap. "But congratulations are in order. You managed your first complete arc."

Inuyasha rubbed his forehead. His head pounded as memories flooded into his mind. Everything was clear now that context was added. A few weeks before the wedding, the two couples had a double date. It was revealed that Hojo and Kagome were swingers. Kagome had pressed the two into giving it a shot – after all, they were all friends. Sango crumpled easily, and with her pressing for it, he eventually gave in too. After all, it was certainly 'crazy' and 'different.'

"That did not go as expected," he groaned, wanting to pound his head against the table. He looked over at Kagome. It was hard to believe that the woman he saw was not the woman he knew. They looked and acted so similar, but when all the cards were laid out… _Who knows how many other guys she's been with besides Hojo and I?_

"Fun fact," Naraku said, stepping towards the table. Leaning forward, he gave Kagome's chin a gentle nudge with his index finger. "The reason why she looks so flushed was because she had a quickie with your friend Miroku before the reception."

"What the fuck!"

Naraku shrugged. "You were wondering."

His eyes widened. "You can read my mind?"

"Uh, yes. That's how I know where to send you. Your subconscious is like an open book. What you want, I provide."

 _That is… disturbing._ "I did _not_ want to know that."

"Yes. You did." There was a graveness to his voice that was a little frightening. "Lie to yourself all you wish, but _never_ call me a liar."

Inuyasha just shook his head, pressing his thumb in the space between his eyes. "Anyways. None of this matters. I'm going back again." He gave one last look at Sango. The man in this timeline loved her, but things had changed at the last moment. The trust that was once there was gone. He could sense the worry in the echo memories. _It doesn't matter. None of the matters._ He looked over at Naraku. "Take me back."

 **oOOOo**

He wasn't in the place he wanted to be. Face scrunched in frustration, he focused on Kagome who was still talking.

" _You_ need to break out of your rut." He remembered this conversation the first time. Everything was the same. The café, Kagome's position, even Sango's embarrassed expression. This time, he remained silent, crossing his arms. _Why am I back here?_ "Take a risk. Do something crazy and different. Don't be such a stiff."

He glanced over at Sango. He already knew how she felt about it. "And I suppose you agree with that." Once more, her apologetic eyes met his.

"Just… a little?"

He huffed. Standing, he pushed in his chair. "Well I'm sorry. That's just who I am." He ignored the two calling his name as he headed for the exit.

 **oOOOo**

He knew the transition was coming, so he was prepared for it. He only got to the door before he found himself at home – the home he shared with Sango.

"They are really good together, aren't they?" Sango asked from the other side of the room. She was currently sliding out of the dress she wore for the dinner. "I'm going to miss her, but at the same time, I want her to be happy."

"Yeah," he said, peeling his eyes away.

There was a slight pause. "Are you still mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad?"

Hesitation. "About what I said at the café."

"Don't worry about it."

"But I _do_. I love you Inuyasha. Everything about you. You know that… right?"

He sighed. "Yeah. I know." His heart wasn't in it. He could still remember pieces of the last timeline. How easily she had hopped into another bed. _Why am I even doing this section over?_ In the silence that followed, Inuyasha waited for the jump.

 **oOOOo**

"Feel better now?" Naraku asked with a thin smile.

"Why did you send me back to there?"

He shrugged. "You were the one that wanted to go back there." Inuyasha was tempted to deny it, but stayed quiet. As much as he wanted to argue, getting the… creature… that could send him back in time angry seemed like a bad thing to do. He certainly did _not_ want to be stuck with this timeline. Even if he had fixed it a bit.

Inuyasha sighed. "I guess I didn't want to end it on that bad note."

Naraku grinned. "There you go! You're getting it. Sometimes, your subconscious drive is more powerful than your conscious one. I go with the stronger one."

"Good to know." He glanced over at Sango. "What will happen in the future?"

Naraku crossed his arms, frowning. "The future is just as malleable as the past. Points, just like the ones you are making now litter it. A happy life together, a poor marriage, anything is possible really." He tilted his head. "You going to miss this one?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "I know if I took this one, I would love her. _Truly_ love her." His eyes moved past her. "But the me now doesn't."

Naraku nodded sagely, crossing his arms. "Probably for the best."

He glanced over at him. "What does that mean?"

"I would be lax in my duty of providing you with the life you are _perfectly_ satisfied with if I didn't inform you that this Sango cheated on you twice along the way."

Inuyasha was floored. "That's… impossible." He scoured the timeline memories and found nothing.

"Oh no. You won't find anything in there," Naraku explained, as if giving the time or weather. "If the you in the timeline didn't know, you wouldn't either. Kinda puts a damper on this run, doesn't it?"

"She said I was the only one…" He trailed off.

"She lied. That's what humans do. Lie." He grinned. "You told her you loved her several times. That too was a lie."

"I was playing my character," he said, bristling.

"As was she. The perfect girlfriend, yes? Satisfied in every way… only she wasn't." He slapped his legs, standing up. "But none of that matters now. I sense you are ready to go back. To _really_ go back."

Inuyasha nodded, not looking over at Sango and Kagome. "Let's go."

 **oOOOo**

 **This chapter is a lot longer than I thought it would be. I hope everyone is enjoying the story! Until next time…**


	4. Darkness and Light (pt1)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters associated with it. This story is rated for a mature audience.**

 **Check profile for story status.**

 **oOOOo**

 _This isn't working_ ,he thought as he covered his face with both hands. He groaned softly as he leaned back in his chair. He glanced at Sango out of the corner of his eye. She was quite pregnant. He had been through this twelve – _or was it thirteen?_ – times now. So far, all he managed was getting Sango pregnant four times, and various degrees of happiness in their relationship. One time he simply broke up with her. He didn't even get an invite to the wedding in that timeline. _All roads lead to Sango._

"I need to go back farther," he said, turning his head towards Naraku. He was sitting on a table eating his stupid cake. "Stop her from asking me out entirely." _If her asking me out locks our relationship in, I need to stop it at the source._ "Can you do that?"

Naraku grinned, uncrossing his legs as he hopped from the table. His plate clattered to the floor as he raised his hand to his chest. He had his fingers together as if he were about to snap them. "Please."

 **oOOOo**

"All hail the glorious dictator!" Miroku said, giving a loud clap. He wasn't the only one in the room. Sango was there, along with a few other faces he didn't recognize. He got a few chuckles from the group as they joined him in applause.

 _I know this._ He had just won his student council position.

Sango nudged him on the arm, a smug grin on her face. "And you doubted me. I told you it would be easy."

He didn't have time to think it out, so he just went with the first thing that came to mind. "Thanks for the support Sango. I'm glad I can call you a friend."

She nodded. "Sure thing." Miroku swooped in, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Hey you two! We should all go celebrate after school today!"

Inuyasha smiled. "That's a great idea!"

Sango looked a bit uncomfortable under Miroku's arm, but she managed a smile. "Sure…"

 **oOOOo**

"Inuyasha!" He blinked, quickly orienting himself to the shift. _I'm getting better at this._ He wasn't sure if that was something to celebrate. It just meant he was failing. A lot. Turning, he smiled as Kagome walked up to him. "Do you have a minute?"

"For you? Anytime."

She grinned, stopping within arm's reach. She held out a small bundle of papers. "I've been going over financials for the student clubs."

 _I remember this._ "Let me guess, we are over by two hundred and sixty three dollars."

Taken aback, she blinked a few times. "Uh, uh. Two hundred and sixty six… but wow. Did you already look over the numbers?"

He shrugged. "Lucky guess." _Really? Three dollars off? What, did a club by a few candy bars this timeline?_

Kagome looked impressed. "That was one hell of a guess." She smiled, but it was quickly on to business. "I know we talked to the principle, but now she's saying the extra money originally flagged for the student budget has to go into upgrading the pool facilities."

He frowned. "Upgrading the pool facilities?"

She nodded. "Remember? Our swim team is going to the regionals this year. There is a good possibility that they'll go to nationals too. If not this year, definitely next."

"So we have a fundraiser to get that gap closed. Have the larger clubs that eat up most of the budget all pitch in. It's only a few hundred dollars and any extra can just be put to next year's budget."

Her eyes lit up. "That's it! I can't believe I didn't think of that."

"Write up a proposal for the council and faculty. Depending on how this year's goes, we can set something up annually and use it to fund larger club projects and trips."

She started writing on her notepad. "I'll write something up and have Hojo look over it." He suppressed a sigh. _So he's still on the council in this timeline._ She finished writing and closed the notepad. "Sorry I'm always dumping these problems on you."

"Don't worry about it. That's what I do: solve problems."

Beaming, she nodded. "You are quite good at it." He glanced down at his arms. He was still working out in this timeline. "Something wrong?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

He looked up, meeting her gaze. "I know this might be a little sudden and out of the blue, but would you like to go out this weekend?"

She nearly dropped her notepad, scrambling to catch it. "I uh… Oh uh…" She looked around, blushing. He waited patiently, as she fidgeted in front of him. Pulling a few strands of hair back, she looked anywhere but his eyes. "I… I already have plans…"

He sighed dejectedly. "I see." _Did I fuck up this timeline already?_

Kagome fidgeted more, like she was struggling with finding a solution. "But uh… If you don't mind some shopping, I'm sure Kikyo wouldn't mind if you tagged along."

"Kikyo?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, my cousin?"

"Ahh, right."

"She's living with my Mom and I. Since she doesn't have many friends, we do things together…" Her eyes widened slightly as she looked past him. "Kikyo!" she said, waving wildly. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Kikyo climbing the stairs. She looked… pissed. _Well I don't remember her ever really being overly friendly._ It made sense that she had no friends with her demeanor. _And now she's fucking with my chances with Kagome._

"What?" she asked, giving Inuyasha a sideways glance as she stood beside him.

""I was just talking to Inuyasha and was wondering if maybe… it would be okay for him to join us this weekend?"

Kikyo stared at her for a moment, then looked over at Inuyasha, then back again. He noticed that Kagome looked hopeful, a pleading smile on her face. _That's a good sign… right?_ Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Kikyo shrugged. "Fine. I don't care."

"Awesome!" Kagome said with a clap. "That's great!" she said, turning to him. "Why don't I call you tonight and we can go over the details…"

 **oOOOo**

He expected the jump before it came and was prepared for it. His left arm was tired. Looking down, he found he was carrying a few bags from different stores. Casually, he switched them to his right hand, flexing his hand. In front of him was Kagome and Kikyo as they browsed through a rack of shirts. _No wait… Sango is here too._ She was looking over another rack that had sizes appropriate for her more… developed… body.

"What do you think of this?" Sango asked, holding a shirt against her. Both Kikyo and Kagome looked and immediately shook their heads in unison.

"Too cheap," Kagome said.

"Too pink," Kikyo said at the same time.

Sango pouted. "Thanks." She quickly replaced the shirt on the rack.

"How about this?" Kagome asked, putting a red tank top against her.

"It could work," Sango said, rubbing her chin.

Kikyo was more critical. "I don't think you have the boobs for that. The cut is obviously for someone more endowed."

Kagome immediately flushed red, her eyes meeting his. She practically threw the top back onto the rack. "Who's hungry?" she asked, already moving towards him. "'Cuz I could use some food."

"H-hey wait!" Sango said, putting something back as she raced to catch up. Kagome didn't say anything as she passed. She didn't even look at him, speeding off towards the front of the store. As Kikyo passed, she threw him a sidelong glance, a smirk on her lips.

Scratching his head, he followed after the three.

 **oOOOo**

"You think it's weird, isn't it?" Kagome asked, looking down at her hands that were resting in her lap. Inuyasha remained silent. _Time travel? Yes, yes it is._ Other than that, he had no idea what she was talking about. She bit her lower lip before giving a flitting glance at him. "I know bringing Kikyo along on our dates probably violates every single dating rule there is but…" She sighed, looking away again. "My Mom is always on me for including her and since I haven't exactly told her we're dating…"

"You haven't told her?" _We're dating?_ It took a moment to sink in. _We're dating!_

Her face flushed. "It's mostly because of Grandfather. He's… overly protective at times."

He was still riding the endorphin waves. Scratching at his neck, he gave a slight nod. "I mean… I guess it's a little weird, but you have to do what you have to do, right?"

"Really? You're okay with it?" She looked anxious, her eyes searching his for confirmation.

"Yeah."

Kagome let out a sigh of relief, holding a hand to her chest. "Thank God." She surprised him by standing on her toes to lightly kiss his lips. She was red when she pulled away. He opened his mouth to speak—

 **oOOOo**

He was in an unfamiliar room. _Kagome's room,_ he thought when the memories came to him. He was getting better at that too – digging up the necessary memories. Kikyo sat at the desk, her head bent as she leaned against the desk, scribbling madly. There was music playing in the background – which was odd because Kikyo had headphones on. Inuyasha tried to put his finger on the name of the band. _I know them… They were popular… when? Start of junior year?_ He was sitting on her bed, his book bag unopened and propped up against the base. _Studying together?_ Looking over to his left, his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. There was Kagome, currently pulling her arms through the sleeves of her shirt. A blush dusted her face as she let her shirt fall to the bed. Her white bra drew his gaze as he simply stared, dumbfounded.

She covered herself. "Don't just stare!" she whispered. He looked back at Kikyo, who seemed oblivious to what was happening behind her. _Or she's pretending to ignore it._ "She already said she'll ignore it," Kagome said, following his gaze. When he looked back at her, she had unclipped her bra and was just holding it there, as if afraid of letting it fall. Seeing that he was staring, she took a deep breath. Closing her eyes, she removed her hand and let the bra fall to the bed. There were two small orbs, pink nipples pointing out towards him. Kagome had always been a bit behind her classmates in terms of development. Even now, she still had another cup size to grow into. Still, the sight of her bare breasts before him sucked the air from his lungs.

"I know they're small…" she whimpered, lip quivering. Leaning forward, he ran his fingers over the smooth skin. She gasped, his thumb running over her nipples. He could feel them hardening against his skin as he cupped her breasts. Lifting the left one, he let his tongue brush across the nipple. A moan escaped her lips as she leaned back. He went with her, opening his mouth to get a fair bit of her flesh around the nipple with it. Sucking gently, his tongue danced around it as his fingers massaged and teased her other one.

"Oh God," she gasped, tossing her head back. "Oh my God!"

Pushing her back onto the bed, Inuyasha switched to her other breast, leaving a trail of saliva linking them. As he slurped and flicked, he worked at her pants. Unbuckling the belt. Then the top button. The zipper. Kagome gasped and moaned as he worked her pants down, getting some help from her. "Inuyasha," she whimpered as his fingers hooked at her panties, tugging them down. "Inuyasha – wait!"

He stopped, looking up. Her face was flushed, embarrassed. He wasn't sure if she didn't want him to see what was hiding behind her white panties, but he had pulled them down far enough to reveal what they hid. She was shaved. It took him a bit by surprise. _Sango always had some hair down here._ He wanted to kick himself. _Really? I'm comparing the two?_ It was hard not to. It was like there were fleeting memories of all the times he had sex with Sango, and he had had sex with her frequently over the timelines.

"T-this is my f-first time…"

"Mine too." _This timeline at least._

"R-really?" She seemed surprised.

"Is that surprising?"

Her nod was barely perceptible. "You just seem…"

"Like I know what I'm doing?"

A weak smile crossed her lips. "Yeah."

Crawling up, he leaned forward and kissed her. She returned his kiss with equal vigor. Separating, he grinned. "Would you hate me if I said I've seen a lot of porn?"

A frown told him all he needed to know. "Considering you're friends with Miroku… I can't say I'm not surprised."

Sliding his hand down her stomach, he found her moist slit. He watched as her eyes went wide, not expecting his touch there. She jerked under him as his finger slid inside. Her eyes were huge, eyes darting side to side as he slid a second finger into her and began pumping them in and out of her. Her mouth worked uselessly, unable to form words as she gasped. He could feel her entire body squirm under him, her feet kicking at the covers. She was panting, her breaths high-pitched exhales. His thumb found her clit and he could see the fireworks in her eyes. Kagome managed some gibberish. Her fingernails dug painfully into his arm as she came. Her knees locked, as she whimpered, biting down on her other hand. Her body jerked and quivered beneath him. The entire time, she never broke eye contact. Pulling his fingers from her, she relaxed back onto the bed, her eyes slowly closing.

"Oh," she cooed. As she caught her breath, he scrambled to undo his own pants. He had to slide her panties the rest of the way so he could spread her legs far enough to get between. But he was finally there. In just a few more moments, he would be inside her. He would finally be able to make love to Kagome. Looking down, he held his erection at the base. _I'm still growing,_ he thought to himself, trying to reassure himself that he still had a few more inches to go. He could feel the warmth against his tip as he positioned himself against her opening. He heard his name.

Then he was inside. He gasped as she clamped down on him. He didn't move, his breaths coming in ragged gasps. _Jesus. It hurts!_ Looking down, he realized that he had just shoved himself in without any care for her. Her face was scrunched in pain as she gasped nosily. She had her eyes screwed shut, her legs clamping against him as if trying to prevent him from moving.

"Shit. I'm sorry! I'm sorry Kagome!"

"Just… Just give me a moment!" she gasped. "Don't move!"

He didn't think he could move even if he wanted to. As he tried to think of ways to ease her pain, he felt his orgasm building. _Already?_ Already. Catching himself on his arms, he collapsed forward, gasping as he made awkward jerks. He was horrified as he throbbed inside her, firing off the last few jets of cum into her. _Why did I cum so quickly?_ He never had this problem with Sango… He wanted to slap himself. _Because that was another timeline! This body is still a virgin – or was._

Kagome peaked up at him with one eye. "Did you just cum?" she whispered, voice still betraying the underlying pain.

He was softening inside her, the pressure subsiding. He could see she was relaxing too. "Sorry," he managed to gasp out. His cheeks were burning, undoubtedly red from the embarrassment.

Reaching up, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Separating, she stared into his eyes. "It gets better, right?"

"Yeah," he breathed, getting a smile from her. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and relaxed back against the bed. A noise caught his attention. Turning his head, he found Kikyo staring, wide-eyed. _I completely forgot she was there._ She was breathing hard, gnawing on her lower lip. Realizing that he was looking, she jumped and quickly went back to her studies.

Kagome squirmed beneath him. "Thank you… for doing this." He focused back on her. "You are the best thing that's happened to me."

He could feel the jump coming, letting his head hang. _Yeah. This won't have consequences…_

 **oOOOo**

Inuyasha jumped into something wonderful. He was in his old, beat up clunker car. His left arm rested against the window, the other stretched behind the passenger's headrest. Before him was some slasher movie. He didn't recognize it, mostly because he was too busy focusing on watching Kagome's head bob on his cock. Her slurps and awkward movements brought memories of Sango. _God, how many times did she blow me here?_ More times than he could count and he had only had a dozen or so runs with her. He mentally chastised himself. _Idiot! You're finally with Kagome now! Stop thinking about Sango._ The good thing was that when all this was finished, he wouldn't remember anything other than Kagome.

"Oh god Kagome," he wheezed, tilting his head back. Removing his hand from the passenger seat, he rested it on her head instead. With his eyes closed, he just enjoyed the moment. He crept closer and closer –

Kagome sucked down every drop. Breathing hard, he could feel his erection fading as she made sure to collect every drop. He was about half-sized when she pushed herself away from his lap. He watched as she tilted her head back, licking her lips before swallowing a few times. Still looking up, she shook her head and pulled her hair back before giving him a smile. Reaching down, she grabbed a water bottle and drank half of it before replacing the lid.

"Happy now?"

"Extremely."

Smiling, she looked back up at the movie. "Ah! What the fuck! When did _she_ die?"

"Like, ten minutes ago." Inuyasha jumped when the voice answered directly behind him. Looking in the rearview mirror, he found Kikyo sitting there, munching on popcorn as if nothing had happened.

Kagome sighed, her hand playing with her bangs. "And I actually wanted to see this movie…"

"You were the one who promised him a blowjob if he took us to see it."

"Shh!" she hissed. "I'm not going to miss any more of it!" She reached over, cuddling up next to him. Her head tilted back. "You're the best boyfriend ever," she whispered.

 **oOOOo**

"You got the tickets!" Kagome was practically giddy with glee as she took them from his hand. He managed to glimpse the tickets before she pulled them away. _I guess we are going to prom together._ Standing on her toes, she planted a kiss on his cheek. "You won't regret this. I promise!"

He smiled, face warming. "Anything for you."

Her cheeks warmed. "You really are the best boyfriend."

 **oOOOo**

Inuyasha recognized _The Overlook_ within seconds of the jump. How could he not at this point? Already he could see flashes of him and Sango having sex here from other timelines. _Stop thinking about that! I'm finally dating Kagome. Whatever happened in the other timelines never existed!_ He didn't recognize the car he was in however. This wasn't his Old Faithful. It was newer – like actually having power windows and locks new. Glancing over, he found Kagome in the driver's seat. The car was still on, the A/C running to keep the heat of the night at bay. It was weird being on the passenger side. He was used to being the one to drive. _She has a much nicer car though._ Though, his was a bit roomier to move around in.

He took the moment of silence to examine Kagome. She was in a pure white dress with glittering white stones wrapping around her like a snake that had curled around her body to rest its head on her right shoulder. Upon closer look, he could see a grey veil material, her skin beneath just visible under the translucent fabric. Her black hair was done in an ornate bun with heavy earrings hanging from her ears. In short, she was stunning.

She opened her door, letting the hot night air in before closing it behind her. His head followed her around the front of the car, her body swaying in the tight material. Opening his door, she pushed him back as she slid in on top of him. _Well she isn't wasting any time…_ Movement behind her caught his eye. The car next to them was rocking. That wasn't unusual considering where they were – but the light from the lamppost farther down gave him perfect sight on who was inside. _Sango?_ She was different than he remembered. She seemed more toned in the arms. She had her dress pushed below her breasts, hanging out as she rocked against some unknown man. Her mouth was open, eyes half-closed. He wondered if he was hearing her voice, or just imagining it. He felt a pang of jealousy at the sight. _Come on, focus!_

"I'm right in front of you and here you are watching other people," Kagome breathed, her lips against his ear. She had a teasing glimmer in her eye, an amused smile on her lips as her hand rubbed him beneath his pants. Reaching over with her free hand, she closed his door, keeping the cool air inside.

It was awkward in the tight car. Kagome's dress was not designed with this sort of activity in mind. They managed anyways, Kagome gasping as she lowered herself onto him. They made jerky movements, Kagome slapping at the side of the car with her hands to keep herself balanced. "Fuck," she cursed – bumping her head against the ceiling. The following giggle turned into a moan as his hands ran across her full breasts. They were still covered by the dress, but he didn't care, enjoying the soft feeling in his hands.

Sometime, he managed to lower his seat all the way back, giving Kagome a bit more room. It was then that she tilted her head to the side. "Well don't just sit there…" A shift from the rear of the car brought a flash of confusion to his face as he realized they weren't alone. Another pair of lips hungrily attached to his. _What the fuck?_ Kagome's voice cried out in pleasure as she continued riding him, his head turned to make out with this unexpected addition. His eyes bulged as he saw Kikyo shyly pull back, licking her lips as she blushed. Leaning forward, Kagome gently pulled at his jaw, facing him towards her to kiss. Pulling back, she had an impish expression on her lips. "I told you, you wouldn't regret it." He groaned as she tightened her legs, squeezing him. She pressed herself against him, her hips rolling in a forward back motion as she rubbed against him. Her head slid past him. He could feel her breath against his ear before her lips touched it. "You want to fuck her?" she breathed. It was so faint, he thought he imagined it. It was like his body was frozen beneath her. Everything felt so amazing, yet the situation felt like it was sucking the pleasure from his body. _Is this a test? A game? What is going on?_ Kagome moaned softly in his ear, her pace increasing. "You want to take this hard cock of yours and ram it into that virgin pussy?" She made a mewling sound, pulling away. Her hands pressed against his chest as she stared down at him.

"Kagome," he gasped.

"That's it," she gasped. "Tell me you want it. Tell me you want to fuck her."

 _Is she just playing up this situation or does she_ actually _want me to do it?_ His mind was lost, confused, befuddled by lust and passion. "I want to fuck her," he croaked.

"Yes!" she cried. She had picked up her pace. He could feel the car rocking beneath them. "I'm going to cum Inuyasha!" He learned something about Kagome at that moment. Unlike how her first time might have suggested, she was actually quite sensitive. He had dozens of memories of this timeline showing how quickly he got her to cum. It only fed into this cycle. The better they did, the more she wanted to do it, and the more they did it the better they did. "Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me!" she cried, each one getting subsequently higher and louder. He felt her clamp down on him, her mouth open wide as she came, gasping for air as she twitched atop him. "Oh God," she gasped, falling against him. "Oh my God."

Then there was an awkward silence as her hands tightened against his shirt. Her face pressed against him, the heat of her breath warming his shirt and chest. Turning his head, he saw Kikyo propped up against the backseat door. Her red dress was hiked up to her waist as she furiously rubbed and fingered herself. _This was… new._ He wasn't sure he was enjoying where this particular thread was leading.

Looking up, Kagome's eyes followed where he was looking. "I was being serious," she said, her voice seemed thunderous in the silence that had fallen. He jerked his head back to look at her. "We talked about it and… I think it's fair. She's been a cover for us for a long time, pretending to turn a blind eye to what we were doing behind her." She quickly bit her lower lip, eyelids fluttering. Her voice was just below a whisper. "This time, I want to be the one who watches you take her virginity."

His eyes were wide as he took shallow breaths. His eyes swiveled from Kagome to Kikyo, then back again. Both were watching him, waiting for his answer. He could see the sparkle of excitement in both of their eyes. _They really want to do this. They_ actually _want to do this!_ The moment was too much for him. He had no idea what he wanted. This timeline was already spiraling out of his control. _And I finally managed to date her!_

But he did it. He listened to Kikyo yelp as he entered her. He glanced over his shoulder to find Kagome leaning forward against the passenger seat, her chin resting on the headrest. Her eyes were wide, filled with a sweet, innocent curiosity. It was weird, like she wasn't comprehending that her boyfriend was currently thrusting himself into another woman. He sighed, hanging his head as Kikyo mewed beneath him. She wasn't as tight as Kagome was during her first time, but he was still conscious enough to be gentle.

"Is it everything you imagined it would be?" For a moment, he thought Kagome was talking to him. Beneath him, Kikyo's head bobbled in affirmative.

"Y-yes!" she gasped, clutching at the driver's headrest and top of the backseat. "God he's so _big_!"

Kagome giggled. "I told you!"

"I can't believe this is happening!" Kikyo gasped, tears welling in her eyes. She looked up at him. "Faster. Go faster."

"But—"

"Please!" she begged.

"Just give her what she wants," Kagome said behind him.

The door creaked behind her as he pounded into her. Inuyasha was never sure if her screams were good or bad and he honestly didn't want to know. Neither would make him feel better. All he knew was the deed didn't take long – as if his body was overly excited by the fresh, unexpected conquest.

"Wow, I'm surprised you came so much," Kagome said as he pulled away from the panting Kikyo. There was red mixed with the white globs that followed him out. Then, she reached over, pulling him back into a kiss. "You are the best boyfriend ever."

 **oOOOo**

Inuyasha knew from the size of his body that he was in college. He wasn't big, but toned. _Just like how I was with Sango at this time._ He figured his persistence at the gym was due to Kouga's influence rather than relationships. It was a helpful baseline to judge time though.

A pair of legs squeezed around him, bringing his thoughts back in line. "You didn't forget about me, did you?" He blinked a few times, a very naked Kikyo lying beneath him.

"Uh…"

She snickered. "Come on now. I'm so close!" she mewed, pawing at his bare chest. She gave him a pouty gaze. "Please? Please make me cum?" Sweat ran down his temple as he moved his hips again. He needed time to think and this would _theoretically_ give him some time. _If it didn't feel so good._ Breathing hard, he tried to tune out Kikyo's shouts of glee as he pounded himself against her. _Where is Kagome? What the hell happened?!_ He was desperately trying to dig through memories. She was still there, mixed into things, but he couldn't find context. _What am I sleeping with Kikyo and not Kagome!?_ It was hard to think with her legs clutching him like she was afraid he was going to run away.

Then a door opened. Whipping his head around, he relaxed, blowing out air as Kagome sauntered out. Her skin still glistened from the shower as she rubbed her hair with a towel. Her attention was focused elsewhere, as if him being with Kikyo was nothing out of the ordinary. "Inuyasha!" she cried beneath him. "Inuyasha! I'm cumming! Oh shit! Inuyasha!" She squealed loudly, her legs clamping down painfully against him. Then she released him all at once, collapsing back on the bed. He used that opportunity to pull himself from her wet slit. Still fully erect, his cock glistened as he fell back onto the bed, propping himself up with his hands.

He shot a furtive glance over to Kagome. She shook her hair back and switched the towel to the other side. "Just a reminder that my Mom is coming over for dinner tonight," she said, moving over to the outfit she had already laid out. Dropping the towel, she slid on a pair of panties and was in the process of adjusting her bra when she turned to face them. "I have classes all day, so I expect you two to have the house cleaned up when I get back? Okay?"

"Yeah… sure Kagome… Anytime…" Kikyo breathed, her chest rising and falling rapidly.

"Hey!" Kagome snapped, storm clouds gathering in her expression. "I mean it Kikyo! If I come back and find you two spent the entire day fucking again—"

"We'll have it clean! God," she said, sighing in frustration. "There goes the afterglow…"

Kagome planted her hands on her hips. "Once more, I have to remind you that Inuyasha is _my_ boyfriend."

Kikyo rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes. We know."

"Then how about you tone down the attitude, yeah? A single word from me and this little arrangement of ours ends."

Kikyo propped herself up on her elbow, facing Kagome. "Oh?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. "And how do you think your _boyfriend_ feels about that?"

It was then that Inuyasha realized both women were looking at him. _Oh for fuck's sake!_ "I uh…"

"Christ Inuyasha! We talked about this!" Kagome said, suddenly angry at _him_.

"No, no. I'm totally with you," he said, getting to the edge of the bed as if he was about to bow and beg forgiveness. "Anything you want."

Behind him, Kikyo sighed. "Aren't you going to be late for class?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes, daggers pointed at Kikyo. "This isn't over."

Kikyo flopped back on the bed. "Yeah, yeah."

 **oOOOo**

This was one of the more difficult timelines. He never had to deal with this shit with Sango. What had started out so well had gone to complete hell. Worse, he felt like he had no control over this tailspin. The jump had taken him to a party of some sort. He wasn't sure how much time had passed, but they were still in the same run-down house as before – only now it was packed with people. It was claustrophobic. _What the hell is happening?_ Things were going too fast, too fast in the wrong direction. He needed to correct the course, make things better.

He pushed his way through the crowd. His body was already loose. He had been drinking, just like everyone else here. _Where is Kagome?_ His head swiveled back and forth, trying to pick out the familiar face. He locked on to a familiar face in the distance and pushed his way there. "Kagome!" he called out. "Kagome!" He let his hand fall on her shoulder. Spinning around, he found it was Kikyo, not Kagome. "Kikyo!" he said, surprised.

"Inuyasha!" she yelled over the music, a huge smile on her face. "I've been looking for you!"

 _I don't care._ "Where's Kagome?" he shouted. A flicker of something darted across her eyes. It was gone so fast, he wondered if he imagined it.

"I've seen her." She smiled, grabbing his hand. "I'll show you." He let himself be pulled through the crowd. Her hand gripped his tightly as she guided him upstairs. _Shit, how many people are here?_ It was packed even on the stairs. _Someone is going to get killed moving around here._

Kikyo stopped, pressing herself against the wall. "She's in there!" she called out, jerking her thumb to the door a few feet away. Quickly, he pushed through the crowd and into the room. He froze. Kagome was indeed there, but she was… _Oh god. Oh god, oh god._ Two frat looking boys were currently having their way with her. Worse, she was enjoying it. _Enjoying_ it! He felt sick, a clear view of the two men thrusting into her ass and pussy. There were a few other couples together in the room, but Kagome was the one on the bed – and the one that the crowd was chanting for.

" _Fuck her! Fuck her! Fuck her!"_ they cried as they pumped their fists in the air. He could hear her screaming, urging them on as he fled the room, hand over his mouth. _No. No-no-no-no! How could this happen? How—?_ Then he saw it. Kikyo smiling. She had a confident stride to her as she moved to stand in front of him.

"You know, it didn't take much prodding to get her to do that," she said, voice just barely audible over the noise. "Your girlfriend is a slut, Inuyasha. A whore." She wrapped her hands around his neck, holding him tight against her. She leaned in, her lips brushing against him. "You deserve so… _so_ much better."

 **oOOOo**

Inuyasha recognized the house he was in. It was the one he always ended up with Sango too. It also meant he was getting close to the end of this timeline. He still had images of Kagome in his mind, no matter what he tried to shake it. _How the hell did it turn into_ that _?_ Had Kikyo always been like that, or had something gone wrong somewhere? Nothing came to mind. _For her to do something like that, it would have to be something big, right?_

His fears diminished when he saw Kagome walk out of the kitchen. She seemed surprised to see him. "Oh, you're home early."

"I… am, aren't I?" He said as she walked over to him, giving a quick peck on the cheek. Her hand lingered on his face before she stepped back. He could clearly see the ring on her finger. _We're engaged!_ The memory was easy to find. Despite everything… He sighed. It might not be a total disaster.

"I'll… be upstairs then." He watched as she climbed the stairs. Grinning, he quickly climbed up after her. He paused by the top of the stairs. It was the same house, but it was slightly different. The largest bedroom was immediately in front of the stairs, with a bathroom to the right and another room to the left. Now there was an extra door between the master and second bedroom. It was supposed to be the walk-in closet for the master, but it had clearly been repurposed for something else. _Oh well._ He thought, quickly sliding into the master bedroom. He froze, seeing Kikyo standing at the far end. She had a playful grin on her face.

"So you _did_ come home early."

"K-Kikyo," he started, unable to shake the shock. _What is_ she _doing here? More importantly, where is Kagome?_ It took only a few seconds for Kikyo to cross the gap between them. The slap spun his face to the side, eyes wide as his cheek burned. Her face was a raging inferno of anger.

"Ah," he gasped, holding onto his sore face.

"That's not my name!" _This is too weird. This is too fucking weird._ Then, her expression softened, as if she just realized she had hurt him. "Oh, but I'm sorry," she said, gently running the back of her hand against his cheek. "I'm so sorry," she cooed, standing on her toes to kiss his sore face. "Come, let me make it better…" she said, dragging him back towards the bed. He pulled his hand out of hers. She seemed dumbfounded, her eyes down on her now empty hand.

"No," he said firmly, clenching his jaw.

"Excuse me?"

"No. No more. Where's Kagome?"

She smiled, confused. "I'm Kagome."

He shook his head. "I don't know what's going on here, but I won't have anything to do with this any longer." He looked up towards the ceiling. "I know you can hear me Naraku. Get me out of here. Get me out of here _now_."

"Honey… who are you talking to? Who is Naraku?"

He held up a finger, cutting her off. "This isn't funny Naraku."

Kikyo's expression snapped. The pleasant mask shattered like pieces of ceramic and crumbled away. Beneath it was… nothing. No emotion. A stoic, lifeless expression. "Sit on the bed," she commanded.

"I'm not—"

"Sit. On. The. Bed." Never before had he heard such a frightening tone. It chilled him to the bone. His butt was on the bed before he could comprehend moving there. Her smile was back, a new mask in place as she snuggled up against him. "I know you get confused sometimes, so let me refresh your memories to how things work here." Reaching over, she grabbed a remote. Pointing it towards the wall, she pressed a button. There was a massive TV on the wall. It snapped on. She flipped the channel and there was Kagome. It was a feed from a camera overlooking the bed. She was naked, her breasts bouncing up and down as she rode the man beneath her. Inuyasha once more had the sickening feeling well inside him. He looked away. "No dear," she said, grabbing his chin and pointing him back to the screen. "This is your favorite channel! Watch it. Enjoy it!" She pointed the remote at the wall. "Here, I'll turn on the sound for you." The entire room was filled with Kagome's moans. He could see now that there were speakers wired into the ceiling, dumping their noise over the entire room. Kagome was howling in pleasure as she bucked against the man. The bed was making a terrible creaking, thudding against the wall as if it were designed to be unstable. He could even hear the straining springs of the mattress as they wilted under the weight of the two people moving atop them.

Leaning forward, he buried his face in his hands. His horror was every bit as deep as the him from the timeline. "A nightmare," he breathed. "This is a fucking nightmare."

"I told you before Inuyasha… That woman is a slut. A parasite. While you are so hard at work to provide this wonderful home for us, she is here. Man after man enter this home to violate her. To fill her with their foul seed." She sighed, giving him a pitiful look. "Yet you still insist on marrying her." She reached over, running her hands through his hair. "But I understand you. You enjoy the pain. The heartache she brings." He looked up at her and she smiled. "Without it, I could not be here to soothe it."

 _She's crazy. She's abso-fucking-lutely batshit insane._ The him from his timeline knew it. He could sense the fear bunkered deep inside him. A terrible fear that prevented him from escaping. Inuyasha understood that while she _was_ insane, it would probably be in his best interest to avoid telling _her_ that. He could still remember the way she had looked. Lifeless. Uncaring. He had no doubt that if he stepped too far out of line, she would kill him. _This is no longer about getting to the end of the timeline, it's about surviving._

Her hand moved to his crotch, rubbing him. He closed his eyes. He couldn't bare seeing Kagome like that… yet he could not escape the noises she made. Either she was an excellent actor… _Or she is enjoying this._ Kikyo had undone his pants. He thought he would never be able to get erect in this situation, but she clearly had plenty of experience getting him to react. Within moments, he was hard enough for her to get in her mouth.

"Don't worry," she said, sliding down to the floor in front of him. "Your Kagome will make you feel all better."

 _This is so twisted._ He was on the verge of crying, unable to escape this nightmare. There was the love of his life, screwing some guy in another room while her cousin sucked him off – all while claiming to be her.

"Cumming! I'm cumming! Oh God I'm cumming!" Kagome scream filled the room. She was looking right at the camera as she did. Her brown eyes were animalistic, wild with lust and passion. Kikyo managed to get him off a few moments later. It was one of the worst feelings he had ever experienced. His body enjoyed the release, Kikyo quickly sucking him dry. His mind comprehended what his body couldn't.

Then the TV shut off. Kikyo was standing back up, licking her lips as she began undressing. Inuyasha didn't move, as if the slightest twitch of a muscle would set her off. He heard a door opening from the hall. Footsteps approaching. "They cleaned up fast." Turning his head, Inuyasha found Kagome at the door. Her eyes were towards the floor, her hands folded in front of her, covering her crotch area. Behind her stood Miroku.

"Hey Inuyasha!" he said happily, giving him a wave. "Thanks again man for letting me borrow Kagome." He sighed. "Being single fucking sucks." _Miroku? Miroku! Of all people!_ He tapped Kagome on the shoulder. She turned to glance at him. "Kikyo said you were free tomorrow night too. Is that okay with you?" His eyes moved to Kikyo, who was standing naked in the center of the room. She made no effort to cover herself, letting Miroku's eyes wander over her body.

"Of course."

He nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow Inuyasha! Thanks again!" Inuyasha could hear the footsteps as his friend headed down the stairs.

"Well, come in then," Kikyo said, impatiently.

"Yes Mistress," Kagome said, meekly moving to her side.

Kikyo smiled. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Of course Mistress."

"Don't tell me, tell your fiancée."

Kagome looked up, her eyes meeting his. "Thank you Inuyasha, for letting me fuck Miroku. I enjoyed it."

"What was your favorite part?" Kikyo asked, beginning a slow circle around Kagome.

"When he dumped his cum in me."

Kikyo clicked her tongue in disappointment. "You let him cum inside you?"

"Yes Mistress."

"You didn't use a condom?"

"No Mistress."

"Show me." Kagome spread her legs. "Don't you dare look away!" Kikyo barked, shooting him an angry look. "Look at her! Look at the woman you are so insistent on marrying!" Cum oozed from Kagome, running down her leg and dripping to the floor. Kikyo was beside him in an instant. "But I'm here for you. Don't you worry. I'll take care of everything…" she said, climbing atop him. Her head turned towards Kagome. "Oh right, this _is_ your fiancée. Only proper for me to ask. May I please borrow Inuyasha?"

"Of course Mistress. Please do."

He wasn't so much aware of what was happening. He only knew Kikyo was atop him, bucking against the bed as quickly as she could. She was loud, screaming and cursing as she came. _Please jump, please jump…_ He felt himself releasing inside her as the world twisted in blackness.

 **oOOOo**

His hell wasn't over yet. He now discovered what that mystery third door was. It was a recording room. They had converted it into a peep box. A one-way mirror dominated the wall, giving a clear view into Kagome's sex den. There were a few cameras pointed at the mirror, with several more scattered over the room so that every angle was covered. From there, a computer sat atop a desk, controlling and saving the recordings from the cameras. There were external hard drives stacked neatly in place. There were little labels over each row. His eyes glided over them.

 _Kagome/Miroku_

 _Kagome/Sango_

 _Kagome/Sango/Miroku_

 _Kagome/Miroku/Male_

 _Kagome/Male_

 _Kagome/Female/Male_

 _Kagome/Male/Male_

 _Kagome/Gangbang_

There were subcategories under each one, but he stopped reading, already queasy. It was his duty to take the footage of each session, splice the best shots together, and save it to the correct external hard drive. The him of this timeline did his duty well, even though he was as disgusted with it as he was. Today was special though. He couldn't hear them through the mirror – not unless he turned on the sound. He could still see them, see Kagome and Kikyo working together with some older guy he didn't know. Inuyasha didn't focus too much on what was happening. He would catch bits and pieces, each of the three in different positions.

Finally, it was over. He didn't dare look up. Instead, he focused on the computer. The poor him from this timeline would soon begin editing the film and store it away with the others. A knock on the door caused him to jump. He looked over as Kikyo entered. She reeked of sex. Standing in front of him, she was completely nude. He could see the remains of sex run down her leg.

She smirked, looking proud of herself. "See? I told you we could convince him." She leaned forward, kissing him on the forehead. "Your promotion will be announced by the end of next week." She licked her lips, a coy smile on her lips. "Kagome will provide proper… incentive… for him to continue favoring your climb." She kissed his cheek. "You see?" she whispered. "I told you I'd always look out for you."

Turning, she walked out of the room.

 **oOOOo**

"What the fuck was that!" Inuyasha yelled, doing everything he could to keep from taking a shot at Naraku. He resisted – only because this nightmare was still the active timeline. _If he made it real…_

Naraku seemed nonchalant over the entire thing. "Not everything will be perfect Inuyasha. I said this before. You can't predict how things will turn out. There are so many little things to consider."

"Yeah, but _this?_ " he asked, pointing back to Kagome. She was in her wedding dress, smiling. It was an empty smile. _Probably because Kikyo forced her to fuck my best man before walking down the aisle._ That wasn't a guess. He had been there. Watched it happen. Kikyo was a monster. A psychopath.

"Every time you go back, you change things. You roll the dice and take your lot." He sat on one of the tables. "You are lucky enough to be able to control what dice to roll and when."

"Just… send me back. Get me out of this nightmare."

Naraku grinned. "Done."

 **oOOOo**

 **I've decided that this story will be rather short. I've already decided on what the ending will be, just haven't decided on how many arcs I'll ultimately go with. Part two and then maybe one more before going into the ending.**

 **As for this chapter… I honestly wasn't expecting it to get so dark, but there it is. I think this is my subconscious telling me to revive my monster story I scrapped.**

 **Anyways, hope everyone enjoyed it. Until next time…**


	5. Darkness and Light (pt2)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters associated with it. This story is rated for a mature audience.**

 **Check profile for story status.**

 **oOOOo**

"…would you like to go out this weekend?" he asked. It was similar to his last attempt. It had worked… sort of. Once more, Kagome almost dropped her notepad in surprise.

"I uh… Oh uh…" Blushing, she looked around. "I… I already have plans…"

"How about the following weekend then?" he said with a smile, cutting off the coming shit storm before it could start building.

She blinked a few times, then nodded. "Yeah. I'd like that."

"Great! How about I call you tonight…"

 **oOOOo**

He was in Kagome's room. He felt confident. With that simple move, he had skipped two jumps – both revolving around Kikyo. He knew something… uncomfortable had happened last timeline, but the memories were fuzzy. It was a lot like having that tip-of-your-tongue feeling. He _knew_ something, but every time he tried to recall it, it just faded back into a haze.

Glancing around, he began to notice subtle differences in the room. Frowning, he listened to the music. It was a different band than the one last jump. _This isn't the same time as last time…_ Turning his head, his eyes fell on Kagome. It was almost an identical moment – her arms pulling out of her sleeves as she pulled it over her head. She shook the hair out of her face, pulling it back. His eyes fell on her white bra, the plain material covering two small orbs. He quickly covered them, her face red.

"Don't stare! It's embarrassing!"

He rubbed his chin, not quite believing what was going on. _What did I do? How could I possibly be in this situation again?_ No, it wasn't the same. It was even earlier. _She's embarrassed about undressing in front of me… but she's perfectly fine having sex in front of her cousin?_

He took a deep breath. "Kagome I—" He stopped as her bra fell away. She shyly looked off to the side, as if forcing her arms to remain lowered. _Come on Inuyasha. Just say no. Just say no…_ He forced his eyes to look away. _You can play with them later. Right now, you need to make sure there_ is _a later._ "We should wait," he said forcefully, screwing his eyes shut so he didn't look down at her bare chest anymore.

"I-I knew it. They're too small, aren't they?" He opened his eyes to find her on the verge of tears. "Oh God, I'm sorry. I should have known this was a terrible idea—"

"Kagome," he said, reaching over to grab her before she could cover up. "You're beautiful. Believe me," _Eye contact. Eye contact. Eye contact. Damn it!_ "I would love nothing more than to… do this. But this isn't the time…" he said, looking over his shoulder at Kikyo.

"She said she'd ignore—"

"Do you really think you could ignore it if you were in her situation?" Kagome's eyes widened. Then she looked down, shaking her head.

"No…"

"Right? It's unfair." He smiled. "There is plenty of time for us. No need to rush."

"You're right. I wasn't thinking straight." He continued smiling. _Crisis averted._ She stood up, a determined look on her face. He frowned, seeing that she wasn't getting dressed. Walking over, she stood behind Kikyo and pulled off her headphones.

"Kagome what—" Inuyasha's head leaned forward, mouth agape as he watched Kagome plant her lips against Kikyo's. The two were like that for a few seconds before Kagome separated. Below her, Kikyo gasped for breath. "What the fuck Kagome!" she gasped, wiping furiously at her mouth as she shot from her seat, turning to face her. "Have you gone mental?"

"It was unfair to ask this of you Kikyo. I'm sorry."

"I said it would be fine. I told you I'd turn up the volume so I couldn't hear and just focus on our homework."

"But you still know what we'd be doing." She stepped towards Kikyo, her hands working at the buttons of her shirt. "That's not fair... but it would be if you were to join us."

Kikyo's eyes were as wide as Inuyasha's. "Y-y-you can't be serious! Kagome!" she gasped, looking down as Kagome had unbuttoned half of her shirt already. "Just listen to yourself!"

Kagome paused. "Was the kiss bad?"

"N-no, but…" She looked confused. "We're cousins… we're both _girls_. This is wrong." She swallowed, her gaze flitting over to Inuyasha. "Besides, he's _your_ boyfriend." Her shirt was open. There was no resistance as Kagome helped her out of it.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said, getting off the bed. _This is bad. Really, really bad._ He needed to get control of the situation.

"You're a lot bigger than I am," he heard Kagome whisper as she undid Kikyo's bra. She turned, revealing Kikyo's breasts to him. "Give me some time and I'll be up there too."

"We need to stop this before—" _It gets out of hand._ Those words never made it out of his mouth as Kagome crushed her lips against his. It was awkward. She didn't have much experience kissing and he was too busy freaking out to focus on the kiss. _Control, I need to get control!_ But he had long since lost control of the situation. Kagome gently pushed him back towards the bed. The only thing he had control of now was whether he enjoyed what was coming or not.

 **oOOOo**

The jump happened right after… He found himself sitting in the classroom. He ran a hand through is hair, sighing.

"So I followed your advice and joined the swim club. Probably the best—" Miroku started, pulling a chair up in front of him. "Dude, you okay?"

Inuyasha just shook his head. "I fucked up."

"You still on about last night? Yes, you passed on that Epic drop instead of rolling but… come on. It was an off-weapon in the first place. You use swords, not daggers, remember?"

"No, not that," he said, shaking his head.

Miroku scrunched his face in thought, crossing his arms. "If you aren't talking about games… It can't be studying, you're getting better grade than me – which, now that I'm reminded: fuck you." He cleared his throat. "So that leaves… relationship." Inuyasha nodded. Miroku sighed. "You score with one of the hottest chicks in the school and blew it. Yeah, I'd say you fucked up. So? What happened?"

Inuyasha was almost tempted to tell him but… _I have no idea how long ago this was._ His head jerked up. _Wait, did he said I blew it?_ "Kagome broke up with me?"

Miroku seemed surprised. "What?"

"You said I blew it with one of the hottest chicks in the school… Did Kagome break up with me?"

"Why would I do that?" He jumped at the voice. Turning, he found Kagome standing there, her arms crossed. She looked over at Miroku. "What's he talking about?"

Miroku shrugged, holding his arms out to the side. "I honestly have no idea. He just started blabbing about how he fucked up and then started freaking out that you broke up with him." He grinned, leaning forward. "If that's the case, I know a good rebound—"

Kagome flipped him the middle finger and grabbed Inuyasha, pulling him out of his seat. "Come with me," she ordered.

"Uh-oh!" Miroku said, laughing behind them. They marched down the halls a bit. She found an abandoned section and stopped, spinning around.

"What the hell are you babbling on about now? Breaking up? What?" She looked worried, eyes starting to water. "Do you regret it? I know it was weird. We all…" Her face reddened. "But I thought you enjoyed it," she whispered, eyes towards the floor.

"I did! I really did. I just… That…" He sighed. It had been incredibly awkward. He had enough first experiences by now to expect blundering, klutzy movement as they tried to perform motions they understood, but had never performed. Sure, he was experienced, but it was like driving a new vehicle. Proportions were off and there were size differences… rather large ones apparently. To make matters even more challenging, there had been an extra person involved. Fortunately, he was rather skilled with his fingers…

He took a deep breath, collecting his thoughts. "Kagome, I'm your boyfriend. I feel awful about what happened. I… I never should have allowed that to happen."

She shook her head. "I don't understand."

"That was our first time together. It was supposed to be special. Instead, I cheated on you."

"Cheated! How-?"

"I took Kikyo's virginity too!" He immediately regretted speaking. His volume was louder than he meant it to be. He clamped his hand over his mouth as he quickly looked around in panic. Kagome did as well. Fortunately, no one seemed to be around them. "How is that not cheating? I was with another woman besides you."

She pulled him lower so she could kiss him. "Don't ever think like that," she whispered. "How was that not special? I loved every minute of it. Was it weird? Yes. But that doesn't take away from the magic of the moment."

"Kagome…"

"Hush. I don't want to hear any more nonsense about cheating or breaking up. Okay?" she asked, her big brown eyes looking up at him.

He took a deep breath. "Yeah… Okay."

She smiled, giving him another peck on the lips. "Good." He watched as she walked away, a sinking feeling in his gut. _I have a bad feeling about this…_

 **oOOOo**

Somewhere around a year passed. He knew because he was a junior now. He was walking home with Miroku. They were walking in silence, a bit odd since they mostly filled the silence with the 3Gs: Games, Grades, or Girls.

"Inuyasha?"

"What's up?" he asked, pulled away from digging through this timelines memories. _Still going strong with Kagome…_

"We've been friends forever, right?"

"Yeah…"

"So… you know I've got your back. Always."

"I know," he said. There was a tickle at the back of his mind, like there was something he should remember, but couldn't.

"Are you cheating on Kagome?"

He froze. "What?"

Miroku quickly held up his hand. "Not judging. I mean, it's your business what you do and who you do. I just… I need to know. That way I can cover for you if I need to."

"No! No I'm not cheating! Why would you say that?"

He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I saw."

"Saw? Saw what?"

"You were totally making out with Kikyo the other day. I don't mean some casual lip action. You two were _seriously_ going at it." Inuyasha felt his legs go to jelly. _Oh please no. Please don't tell me_ I'm _the one fucking ruining it!_ He had no control over the 'him' between jumps. If he was going around fucking things up…

"Are you sure you weren't mistaken?"

Miroku gave him a 'do you think I'm fucking stupid' look. "Kikyo may look similar to Kagome, but I've been around both long enough to know the difference. You were totally with Kikyo."

Inuyasha pressed his hands against his temples. "I'm so confused…"

"Hey man, I said I wouldn't judge," he said, rubbing his back. "Trust me, if I was in your shoes, I'd totally be banging both of them if I could." He grinned lewdly. "Or both of them at the same time. Oh god, how amazing would that be? It would be like… fucking sisters. Only they weren't actually sisters." He paused, scratching his chin. "They are cousins… does that count as incest?"

"Miroku!"

"Right. Yeah. So. I just want you to know, I got your back. You need an alibi? Dude, right here. Whatever it is, I'll say it. You were at my place all night? Fuck yeah you were. I'll even give the names of the bosses we beat, the drops you got—"

"Miroku."

"Yeah?" he said, stopping.

"Thanks man, but it's not like that."

"Uh-huh."

"Really. It's not." _I hope to god it isn't…_

 **oOOOo**

The drive-in. _Of course it would be here._ Every timeline hit here at least once. It made sense since so much of his teen life revolved around this place. It had only grown more important when he could drive. However, this situation was rather… unique.

"Come on Kagome, stop fucking hogging it."

"He's my boyfriend!" Kagome pouted as she relinquished her hold on him. Kikyo didn't waste any time, his erect cock disappearing into her mouth. The three were in the backseat of Old Faithful. They had been messing around since the start of the first movie. It was a stupid RomCom. The _real_ movie was the second one – so they were killing time before it started. Kagome huffed, frustrated as she blew up at her bangs, kicking some hair from her eyes. She sniffed, rubbing at her nose as she watched Kikyo slurp and suck, head bobbing up and down.

Inuyasha was just going with it. He had hopped right into it. _Why am I not surprised this is going on?_ Typical. He tries to avoid a situation only to barrel right into it. He caught Kagome looked up at him. He patted the seat beside him. Perplexed, she squeezed out from between the seats and took a seat beside him. Without a word, he snaked a hand down her pants.

"Ah! Ah-ah-ah!" she swatted him. "Cold, cold! Ahhh," she gasped as his finger found her, sliding into her. She was wet and warm.

"Hmm. You're right, it _is_ a bit cold…" he trailed off, sliding another finger into her.

"Ooo," she moaned. _Well, here I am in another odd ass situation._ Kikyo was between his legs, attacking his manhood like a woman possessed while he fingered Kagome. Kagome, being sensitive, was the first to orgasm. _I swear, she must be the easiest woman on the planet to get to orgasm._ He lasted a few more minutes, getting the overly-sensitive Kagome to cum a second time before his attention was on more pressing needs.

In the aftermath, Inuyasha sat between them. He was still exposed, pants open as his limp manhood leaning to the side as if conveying the exhaustion the rest of him felt. Kagome was cuddling his arm, mewling happily as she enjoyed her blissful afterglow. Only Kikyo remained alert.

"Why do I feel like I'm the one who got shafted this time?"

Kagome snorted. "Well you did want the shaft…"

"Harr-harr. Funny."

She lifted her head off his shoulder, looking across him at Kikyo. "Are you going to pout all night now?"

"No," Kikyo said, crossing her arms.

Inuyasha sighed, shifting in his seat to better reach Kikyo. "No," Kagome said, holding his arm. "I'll get her." In silent disbelief, he watched Kagome crawl over him, sliding into the space between the driver's seat and rear. Kikyo spread her legs. He saw a flash of white panties as they disappeared down Kikyo's legs. He looked forward, not believing what was happening in the seat next to him. _Kagome and Kikyo are… Kagome is… Oh god. Do I watch? Do I not watch?_ He watched. How could he not? Not with Kikyo squeaking like she was, biting down on her finger to keep her voice down. To be honest, he couldn't see much. Kikyo was wearing a skirt that she had draped over Kagome's head. He could still see the movement beneath it though, knowing… _knowing._

He finally looked forward, swallowing hard as his throat tightened. Beside him, Kikyo finally came, sagging back into her seat. Kagome's head reappeared, wiping her moist lips with the back of her hand as she slid back over to her side. She didn't look at him. Didn't even acknowledge what she had just done. _She's done it before._ More than that, it seemed casual – like doing it was nothing out of the ordinary. _What am I in for this time?_ He was waiting for it. The inevitable shit that would rain down and ruin everything.

Kagome leaned against him, holding his arm against her as she cuddled in close. Then to his surprise, Kikyo did the same to his other side. All bathing in the afterglow of a good orgasm, they managed to catch the last half of the movie.

 **oOOOo**

Senior year. Prom. He stood at the door of Kagome's house. Her younger brother opened the door. "Kagome!" he yelled. "Your boyfriend is here!" He gestured for Inuyasha to enter then headed back inside.

"Almost ready!" he heard her call.

"Hello Inuyasha." He turned and found Kagome's mother walking towards him.

"Ms. Higurashi."

She smiled. "You're looking quite sharp today."

He blushed, poking at the bowtie Myoga had forced him to wear. "Thanks."

"I wanted to thank you again for taking Kikyo with you." She smiled knowingly. "I know you're making a huge sacrifice."

He shifted nervously. "Uh… It was nothing. Really. We uh… Weren't uh…" One of her eyebrows rose. "Planning…" He cleared his throat, rocking back and forth on his feet.

She laughed. "Inuyasha, I know you two are sexually active."

"You do?" He sounded like a 10 year old girl.

"When your daughter comes to you wanting to get the pill, you know." _Oh god, can this be any more awkward._ She laughed. "I'm sorry. In lack of there being a father figure in her life, I'm obligated to give you a hard time in his place."

Inuyasha chuckled, but would have rather curled into a ball and disappeared under a rock. "Mom, are you harassing Inuyasha again?" Kagome said with a huff, descending down the stairs. She was in a black dress, an ornate silver design covered her right breast, trailing down her side before tapering off where the dress was cut at her upper thigh, allowing a flash of her leg every time she walked. The silver continued over the top edge of the dress, turning into a translucent web as it draped over her shoulder, holding the dress up as it wrapped around to connect to itself, acting as a large necklace. Behind her, Kikyo was in a much looser dress. A soft peach color that billowed and flowed as she walked. White gems outlined a corset shape on her upper section. Both had their hair falling in waves behind them.

"Wow," was all he managed to say as he ogled them.

"Now kids," Kagome's mother said in a stern tone. "No drinking tonight. _Especially you_ ," she said, pointing to Kagome. "You are driving everyone.

"Yes Mom. We won't."

"Good. Now get going and have fun!"

 **oOOOo**

To his surprise… he was at the dance. The actual dance! This was unexpected and the first time he could remember actually being present. It was a slow song, the dance floor filled with swaying bodies as they clutched their partner tightly. Kagome had her head against his shoulder as they stepped from side to side. He took a deep breath. She smelled like a bouquet of flowers, tickling his nose as they danced.

"I love you," he whispered. She jerked back, her eyes wide as she looked up at him. It was like his heart forgot to beat. "What?"

"No… Nothing. I mean… Really?"

He smiled, confused. "Have I not told you?"

"No…" She took a deep breath. "I mean, I always figured you did… but _hearing_ it. It's something different." Her face was warm with red. He saw a smile as she pressed her head back against his shoulder. "What about Kikyo?"

"What about her?"

"Do you love her too?"

She sensed his pause, looking back up at him. "Kagome I—"

"I love her." He blinked, taken aback by her brazen announcement. She moved in close again. He could barely hear her she was talking so softly. "I love you. I love the three of us… together."

"That's… This isn't how relationships are supposed to work."

He could feel her tighten her arms around him. "I know. I can't help it though. This is just how I feel."

"I'm not sure how I feel about all this. I know we've all… done things. But I've just been going with the flow."

"I know."

"My feelings for you have always been serious. That will never change."

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"We'll talk about this later. Right now, can we just dance?"

He grinned. "Yeah."

To his surprise, he didn't jump. He went through the entire prom, laughing with fellow members of the student council, with Miroku and Sango (he was surprised to find them together), with Kagome and Kikyo. It was amazing. For the first time, he was actually having fun.

"Inuyasha! Hey! Inuyasha!" Miroku was making frantic movements to catch his attention.

"Yeah?"

Miroku grabbed his jacket, yanking him close. "Please tell me you have a condom. Please _god_ tell me you do."

"Whoa, slow down. Condom?"

"Yeah. You know? Rubbers? The little rubber things you put over your dick so the girl doesn't get pregnant? Yeah, those condoms. You have one?"

"I…" Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out his wallet as Miroku rubbed his hands eagerly. "Do not."

"You're fucking kidding me!" he cried, falling to his knees. "I knew I should have brought one! I _knew_ it!"

"Calm down, why—"

"We're going to _The Overlook_. The mother fucking _Overlook!_ " He almost wailed. "And I fucked up and didn't bring one!"

"Oh my God, what is the crisis here?" Kagome asked, an amused smile on her face as she stared at Miroku. Behind her, Kikyo was covering her own smile.

"I'm going to be a virgin forever," Miroku wailed. That got both girls to raise their eyebrows. "Doomed! Dooooomed!"

"Calm down, Jesus," Inuyasha said, prying his friends hands off him, one finger at a time. Turning, he looked at the two girls. "Do either of you have a condom for my poor, poor friend?" Within seconds, both produced identically wrapped condoms, grins on their faces.

"Please… Oh please… Let me have one. Let me have both! I'll be your slave forever!" Giggling, the two dropped them in his outstretched hands. He lifted them above his head, as if giving thanks. "Bless you. Bless you oh goddesses of—"

"What the hell are you doing?" Sango demanded, coming out of the building. Inuyasha had never seen a pair of hands disappear as quickly as Miroku's. "I leave you alone for five minutes…" She smiled, seeing the rest of the group. "Hello everyone."

"Sango! I never got to tell you how much I love your dress!" Kagome said, moving over to her. Sango gave a quick twirl. It reminded Inuyasha a lot of the first time he took her to prom. _No, no, no. Stop thinking about those things._ Sango was different though. She had a swimmers body. Toned and streamlined. It was one of the rare occasions she had her hair down. _I really think she looks better with it down._ He kept that to himself. As finicky as all this was, who knew what a comment like that would bring down on him.

As the girls talked amongst themselves, Miroku managed to pull Inuyasha aside. "You've done this before, right?"

"Sex?"

"No, dancing. _Of course sex!_ "

"Yeah."

"Okay. Strat guide: begin."

"Uh…"

"Tips, tricks, cheats. Come on man. _Anything_ here."

"Put the condom on."

"Yeah?"

"Put it in."

"Uh…"

"That's about it."

Miroku didn't look impressed. "Funny. Real funny. Asshole." He looked worried, flashing a glance over his shoulder. "Come on man. I'm freaking out here. She's not a virgin. I have no idea what I'm getting into!"

He smiled. "You want my honest advice?"

"Yes!"

"Just… do what feels right. The first time is going to be awkward. You probably aren't going to last long – get any idea of you channeling energizer bunny out of your head right now. Depending on the positon, you're probably going to slip out a few times. Just don't freak out. Keep your calm. Panicking isn't going to help anything. Most of all, don't skip the foreplay. Make sure she's ready." He grinned. "Who knows? You may win her over before you even get to stick it in."

He nodded. "Okay. I can do that."

Inuyasha paused. _Should I?_ He glanced over his shoulder at the three. _I wonder what they are talking about?_ Were they talking about the same thing, just flipped? He turned back to Miroku. "What I'm about to tell you… this is exploit territory here. Spoilers even. No enjoyment figuring them out for yourself."

Miroku's eyes widened. "You have my attention." For the next few minutes, Inuyasha shared everything he could remember about Sango. What she enjoyed, what she didn't. Where to touch her to get the best responses. It was weird, like someone was feeding him these memories that would fade as soon as he moved on to the next.

"I'm going to be honest, I'm not going to remember half of them."

Inuyasha slapped him on the back. "You'll do fine."

Miroku nodded. "Thanks man. I… I really like her."

He smiled. "I know you do. That's why I got your back."

Together, they moved back to join the girls. "Probably about time we headed back," Inuyasha said to Kagome and Kikyo. _Leave these two to enjoy their night._

"Yeah, I have curfew in two hours," Sango said, glancing down at her phone. The way she looked at Miroku, it was clear how she wanted to spend those hours. Saying their goodbyes, the two groups went their separate ways.

"Is he going to be okay?" Kagome asked, glancing over her shoulder.

"He'll be fine," Inuyasha said, smiling.

"Sango was pretty nervous," Kikyo said. "She regrets telling Miroku she's not a virgin."

Kagome nodded. "The pressure is getting to him."

"He'll be fine," Inuyasha repeated.

Both girls looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Oh really?" Kagome said with a teasing smile. "Since when were you the sex expert?"

"Well he _did_ manage to bed two virgins his first time."

"True," Kagome said, nodding in acknowledgement of the feat. "But without _me_ initiating everything…"

"Oh. Maybe _you're_ the sex expert!" Kikyo said, giggling.

Inuyasha took the backseat, letting Kikyo sit in the passenger seat. The two chatted happily as they traveled down the road. Inuyasha was still surprised he hadn't jumped yet. This was the longest he'd been in a single point. He was actually enjoying himself. He still didn't know how he was supposed to feel about how this timeline was shaping. Things _seemed_ good, but experience told him shit was about to rain down on him at any moment. Things were going to get out of control in unexpected ways.

"It was this one, right?" Kagome asked, bringing his attention back to the conversation.

"Yes," Kikyo confirmed. Inuyasha leaned forward, looking at the hotel sign pass by them.

"We are at a hotel," he said as Kagome pulled into a parking spot near the entrance.

"Wow. How observant," Kikyo said, getting a chuckle out of Kagome.

"I take this was planned?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Of course it was. You honestly didn't think you were getting out of things because Kikyo was tagging along?"

He sighed. "You know," Kikyo said, looking at Kagome. "For a man who is offered the chance of a threesome with two hot and willing women… he sure doesn't seem that enthusiastic."

He saw the expression on Kagome's face as she looked back at him. She didn't say anything. She didn't need to. This was the moment he was here for. To choose. It wasn't easy. Picking Kagome wasn't as cut and dry as it was supposed to be. When he confessed his love for her, she had answered it in an unconventional way. She loved him, but she also loved Kikyo. _If I choose Kagome, I know she would come in line._ He had memories from this timeline backing that up. There were plenty of times the two had made love, just the two of them. The problem was, he would be cracking her heart in half. He was rather attached to this snarky, confident Kagome. She wouldn't be the same splitting this dynamic they had up. _Maybe… just maybe… I can wean her off._

He sat back in his seat, putting on the cockiest grin he could muster. "Well if memory serves, you two just gave away your condoms for the night to a man in need."

Both answered at the same time.

"I'm on the pill," Kagome answered.

"I have a second one," Kikyo said before pulling one from her purse.

They both grinned in unison. The ball was back in his court. "Well, maybe we should go check in."

After getting their room, the clothes didn't stay on long. It was a bit funny at first. There was no passionate undressing – not with the clothes they had. Instead, they each undressed themselves, making sure their clothes were hung up to not wrinkle. Once that was taken care of, Kagome and Kikyo descended on him.

Tonight was vastly different from their first time together. It was Inuyasha at a disadvantage. Kagome and Kikyo were much more experienced and comfortable with having three people in the same bed. For the most part, Inuyasha just went with the flow of things, letting the girls take the lead. He used the last condom with Kikyo first. With her on her back, legs atop his shoulders, he tried his best to last as long as possible. Without a word, Kagome simply sat down on Kikyo's face. He couldn't see her expression, as she was facing away from him, but he heard her moan and gasp as Kikyo did her best beneath her.

Then it was a short break for him to recover where the two girls made out. He was a bit rougher with Kagome. With her on all fours, he hammered into her from behind as she planted her face between Kikyo's legs. The finale for the night was Inuyasha on the bottom, Kikyo sitting on his face as Kagome rode him.

Completely spent and exhausted, Inuyasha laid between the two. Kikyo leaned into him, using his shoulder as a pillow. Her fingers trailed along his chest. On his other side, Kagome was trying to catch her breath, looking up at the ceiling with a happy grin on her face.

"Does this mean we are officially a thing?" Kikyo asked, her eyes moving from Inuyasha to Kagome.

Kagome turned on her side and propped herself up on an elbow. "I'd say so." She turned her attention to Inuyasha. He found both staring at him.

"We can't actually broadcast this sort of thing," he said reluctantly, not wanting to commit to an answer right away.

"Of course not," Kikyo said. Then softer, she continued. "But it would be nice to know where we stand. I… kinda feel like a third wheel."

"You're so not!" Kagome said quickly, looking at him. "Right?"

"No. Kagome's right. You… belong here." He wasn't entirely sure he believed it, or if she bought his words. Still, she smiled, her eyes watering slightly.

"Thanks. That really means a lot."

Kagome looked past them towards the alarm clock. Her face paled. "As much as I'd love to sit here and talk," she looked at Kikyo as she spoke, "we need to get a shower and get home. If it gets too much later, we'll have to start figuring out answers to some uncomfortable questions." She leaned over, giving him a quick peck. "We won't be long."

 **oOOOo**

He jumped watching their shapely asses walk towards the hotel bathroom. By the way the two scenes seemed to merge, the jump wasn't a long one. He was in Miroku's room. He was at the desk, Miroku on his bed. Before him was a notebook filled with math problems, his hefty textbook open. Miroku was reading a study book. Setting down the pencil in his hand, Inuyasha leaned back in the chair and rubbed his eyes. He felt tired, and not in the good way. His head and hand hurt.

With a sigh, Miroku placed the book on his chest before sliding his hands behind his head. He stared up at the ceiling in thought. "I never thanked you."

"For what?" he asked, moving his hands from his eyes to rub his temples.

"That advice you gave me. You know… with Sango."

"Oh. Sure. No problem."

"I think… I think she enjoyed it." He scratched the tip of his nose. "At least she said she did… It seemed like it too."

"I take it you enjoyed it?"

Miroku sat up. "Probably the best thing ever. I mean, yeah, I finally got to have sex but… It was with Sango. _Sango_. I've had a crush on her since forever. I'm still trying to wrap my head around how I ended up having a chance with her."

"You're a good guy Miroku. You may not act like it sometimes, but I think she saw that."

"I never would have had this chance if you didn't push me to join the swim club."

Inuyasha rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, yeah. No problem." It felt weird being thanked for something he didn't do. "So what's the next big thing?"

"I don't know. I was thinking of asking her out. Like… for a proper date, not just prom."

"You two aren't dating?"

Miroku shook his head. "No way. It took everything I had just to ask her out to prom. That she actually suggested we head to The Overlook after… That's a good thing, yeah?"

"I say go for it. From what I saw of her at the dance, she seemed to be having fun. I know she was laughing at your lame jokes."

"None of my jokes are lame." He turned towards Inuyasha, crossing his legs. "But enough about me. What about you? How did your night go?" Inuyasha just shrugged. "Come on. Don't be like that. I didn't forget _both_ had a condom. Kikyo even had two."

"It's… complicated."

"So… do you take turns with them or do you all…"

He could feel his face heat up. "Don't you think that's a little personal?"

Miroku held his hands up. "If you don't want to talk about it, I won't push."

There was a short silence. "Together," he said, looking down at his math notebook.

"That's so awesome."

"You can't tell anyone. _Anyone_. Not even Sango."

His friend help up his hands. "Not a soul. But really, you think Sango doesn't know? Those three are super BFFs."

"Still…"

"Do Kagome and Kikyo do things together?" Inuyasha nodded. Miroku looked like he was going to start drooling. "Dude, that is so hot. God, you have no idea how jealous I am." He shook his head, sighing. "Not fair. You get better grades than I do _and_ you have two smoking hot chicks into you _and totally willing to share!_ How many guys would kill for that chance?"

"I didn't really ask for this though. I would be perfectly happy with just one."

"Come on Inuyasha. Don't be like that. Enjoy this! Who knows what the future holds. High school is coming to an end and college is about to start. Lots of things happen in college. By the end, I'm sure you'll have things figured out."

Inuyasha could only sigh, rubbing his face. "I certainly hope so…"

 **oOOOo**

"Inuyasha, we need to talk." Kagome had a grim expression as she patted the empty couch space beside her. _Well fuck. Here it comes._ He had been waiting for this moment. Dreading it. This was where everything started to spin out of control. This jump had taken him into college. He wasn't quite sure what the time was, but they were living in one of the run-down houses by campus. It looked a lot like the place he and Sango had rented together in college – but then again, _all_ the houses looked similar here.

Closing the door behind him, he set down his bag and sat down. He noticed Kikyo wasn't here. _I think she's still in class._ He had a vague understanding of her class schedule thanks to some timeline memories. "What's up?" he asked, bracing himself for bad news. _What's it going to be this time? She's a lesbian? Dumping me for Kikyo? She realizes that I've had this great thing and it would only be fair if she could have some guys on the side? She just doesn't love me?_ There were plenty of terrible things, his mind had no issue thinking them up.

"It's about our relationship." He knew she wasn't talking about the relationship between him and her, but rather the three of them. Reaching over, she rested her hands on his. "I know there is a lot of pressure on you. You have to balance time between the two of us. It's unfair, I know." He took a deep breath, waiting for the hammer. "Kikyo and I have been talking and I think you are favoring me a little too much. She didn't want to bring it up, make it a big deal, so I am."

"Kagome I—"

"Please let me finish." He stopped, letting his shoulders sag. "I know it's demanding. You have classes to keep up with. A job to help pay for things. Your time and energy is limited and there are two of us." Her hands tightened on his. "I love when you choose me. Really, I do. But you have been sleeping with me far too frequently. Kikyo is every bit as important in this relationship as I am."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You want me to… sleep with Kikyo more."

"I want there to be _balance_ Inuyasha. We agreed that there would be no schedules. No stupid assigned days. If you want to spend a week with me, that's fine – but it's unfair to Kikyo if you don't do something similar with her. It alienates her." She met his eyes. "I love her, just like I love you. I want this to work between us."

He nodded. "I guess I didn't realize I was doing it. I'll… try to be more mindful." He didn't know what else to say. This was not the sort of talk he expected to get. Yet he still felt like was on pins and needles, as if expecting the other shoe to drop at any moment.

Leaning forward, Kagome gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I know you will."

 **oOOOo**

The jump wasn't too far ahead of where he last was. He recognized the room as the master bedroom. He didn't spend more than a passing glance at the decorations, distracted by Kikyo. He was hovering over her, the bed squeaking faintly beneath them as he thrust into her. He could feel her legs over his shoulders, feet bouncing as he pushed them forward and back. Looking down, he could see the flash of the pink condom before disappearing back into her. Gasping and moaning, she called out his name.

 _Where's Kagome?_ Panic began to rise within him as he struggled to find something in the memories. His movements started to slow as he lost focus, spending more attention on finding the information he wanted. Kikyo noticed the slowing pace. "Noo," she cooed softly. "Harder! Fuck me harder!"

Before he could respond, the bathroom door opened. Kagome walked out, her skin still moist from the shower. Her arms were up at her head as she dried her hair with a towel. Inuyasha's attention turned to her, a feeling of relief washing over him. _So she's still here…_ That didn't take away the weirdness of him currently being with Kikyo. He turned his attention back to Kikyo, who was still begging him to pick up the pace – mistaking his lack of attention with teasing. She yelped as he slammed himself into her, scooting her back on the bed in the process. _And a few more for good measure…_

Kagome continued about her business of getting ready without even a glance over at the two. Letting the towel drop to the floor, she moved over to the outfit she had already set out and started dressing. She had just finished putting her bra on when she spoke, her voice slightly louder to be heard over Kikyo's moans. "Remember, my Mom is coming over tonight for dinner. I have class until late afternoon, so I expect you two to finish cleaning while I'm out." She paused, looking over at the two. "Did you two hear?"

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes! Fuck me! Fuck me!" Kikyo growled, slamming her head back onto the bed before screaming out. Letting her legs fall to the side of him, he leaned forward and hammered himself against her with all his might as quickly as he could. He could hear the slaps as their bodies met. His groans were lost over the sounds of her screams. After a few seconds, he followed her. With a few last thrusts, he let his head hang as he filled the condom inside her.

Kagome was just finishing dressing when she looked over at the two now exhausted people. "Now that you two are finished… Did you hear what I told you?"

"Mmm," Kikyo moaned, a smile crossing her face. "Clean. Got it."

Moving to the side of the bed, Kagome leaned forward to give Inuyasha a kiss. "If you could at least _start_ dinner before I get home, I'd appreciate it." Balancing a hand on the bed, she leaned down to kiss Kikyo. "I have to get going. I'll see you two tonight." Both Inuyasha and Kikyo watched her leave the room.

"I really don't want to clean," Kikyo muttered. She smiled up at him. "I just want to spend the entire day here, with you." Reaching up, she pulled him into a kiss. Breaking it, she gave him a coy smile. "I love you Inuyasha."

"I love you too," he answered automatically. She seemed excited by his words, but before he could do anything more, she tapped his arm.

"But as much as I would love to stay in bed with you, I need to get a shower. Kagome is going to be pissed if we don't get things cleaned up." She paused long enough to carefully pull the condom off him and headed to the bathroom. He let out a breath, running his hands through his hair. _I can't believe I told her I loved her…_ The real question now was if he actually did.

 **oOOOo**

It was a lengthier time skip. His eyes snapped open, quickly sitting up in bed. His head shot from side to side as he tried to get his bearings. He was in a strange room – yet it seemed familiar. Many of the things decorating it was his, but the actual room was somewhere he'd never been before. Carefully, he slid out of the bed – which was larger than usual. A robe was hanging over the back of a computer chair. Dawning it, he headed outside the room. He was on the second floor. Resisting the urge to explore the upper level more, he headed downstairs. The house was actually pretty large, his head sweeping the expensive looking decorations as he passed. There was muffled talking and noise coming from a hall. Following it, it eventually split with one going to the kitchen, another to the living room. Going to the kitchen, he found Kagome and Kikyo already there.

"Morning sleepy head," Kikyo said from the table, smiling as she held a steaming cup of coffee. It looked like she was only wearing a t-shirt. Actually, it looked like both were just wearing t-shirts. Kagome was at the stove, glancing over her shoulder.

"Morning Inuyasha," she said before turning back to her cooking. "I'm making omelets. Do you want one?"

"Uh, sure," he said, before rubbing his eyes. _I'm still living with both of them?_ They were all older now, past college. He was getting near the end of this timeline yet… things hadn't really changed much from when it started.

Kikyo spoke up, directed towards Inuyasha. "Kagome and I are going shopping with Sango this afternoon. We'll probably grab dinner after, so you and Miroku are on your own tonight."

"Uh, okay."

She glanced back at Kagome. "Remind me to get more condoms. I think I used the last of them last night."

"You're on the pill. I don't know why you're still using them," Kagome said as she flipped her omelet.

She blushed. "I just want to be doubly sure there are no kids until we are ready."

Kagome looked over her shoulder at Inuyasha. "Speaking of kids, we _are_ going to talk about it soon. Mom's been getting on me about grandkids for a while now. No more avoiding it!"

"Agreed," Kikyo said with a nod. She then turned towards Kagome. "Wasn't she nagging you about getting married last month?"

Kagome sighed. "Yes. I told her I'm happy with how things are now."

"You think she knows?"

"At this point, I'm pretty sure she has an idea. It made sense that the three of us lived together for college. Less so now."

"Well shit. Family get-togethers are going to be a hellova lot more awkward now."

"I don't think she believes we sleep together, just that we take turns sharing Inuyasha."

Kikyo settled back in her chair. "I guess that's a little better…" She turned to him. "You're quiet this morning."

"Just… tired I guess." He had just been watching the exchange between the two. It seemed so… normal. Too normal. _Like this relationship is actually working._ Kikyo grinned.

"Aww, did you hear that Kagome? We might have pushed our little prince too far last night."

Kagome chuckled. "Well you better get some rest this afternoon. I said last night it was to be continued."

 **oOOOo**

The jump took him to a wedding. Everything was frozen already – a good thing because he was standing. The entire room was looking at him, a mixture of emotions coming from each one. Looking over, he found Sango in a wedding dress. Beside her was Miroku, caught in the middle of laughing. He had tears in his eyes. _This isn't my wedding. It's his._

"Bingo! And you are the best man – naturally," Naraku said, weaving through tables towards him. "Looks like Miroku couldn't decide whether to do chocolate or vanilla so he had them mix them together." He wrinkled his nose in disgust, letting the cake and plate fall to the floor before stepping over it.

"That's it?"

Naraku spread his arms. "That's it."

Inuyasha looked over to Kagome and Kikyo. They were both sitting at the table. Kagome was laughing while Kikyo hid a smile behind her hand. "I'm dating both of them?" he asked, rubbing his temples. His throbbing head was making it difficult to think.

"Dating is a rather lackluster and shallow term for what you three have. I'm pretty sure you stopped 'dating' them in college." He smiled. "Isn't this what you wanted? Yes, sure, you won't get married, but you have the girl of your dreams right there! She loves you, you love her…"

"She also loves her cousin."

"And you love her cousin too. Everybody loves everybody." He sighed in disappointment. "Really, I thought you would be overjoyed at this. It's like a buy-one-get-one-free deal."

He rubbed at the back of his neck, thinking. "I mean… it _was_ fun."

"And as Miroku calls it, 'hot.' And speaking of Miroku… _surprise!_ He's married! Happiness all around!" Naraku let the silence drag on a bit, giving Inuyasha some time to collect his thoughts. "Really Inuyasha, I can't believe you aren't jumping on this. Both women are completely devoted to you and each other. The you of this timeline is comfortable with this and completely devoted to them. Just look into the memories. You can clearly see how happy you are."

It was true. This would have been a perfect ending if not for Kikyo's involvement in his relationship with Kagome. _But if I go with this… it won't seem weird. Not anymore._ _Shit! This is hard._

"Take your time," Naraku said, settling down on one of the tables. "We have all the time in the world. I can give you some information though that might help you decide. Neither Kagome nor Kikyo have ever cheated and following the most probable direction this timeline will go, there is less than a 1% chance one will. You will have between zero to five kids with the two. If you have kids, there will be some issues with their side of the family when they find out how close Kagome and Kikyo really are." He shrugged. "Nothing much comes out of it though. There are some hiccups along the way – mostly about how to raise your kids since you have a bit of an abnormal family structure. Other than that, I can't really see any major issues over the course of your life." Inuyasha was still torn when he finished. "I can guarantee you that everyone involved will be happy. Even Miroku and Sango." He held up a finger. "May I remind you that if you decide to go back again, it will be impossible for you to get this again if you realize you made a mistake."

It certainly sounded wonderful. It wasn't what he was searching for, but he couldn't deny it was tempting. _It may not have been what I was looking to create, but now that it's here…_ If he chose this timeline, everything about the old ones would be gone forever. It was really pointless to think about it. _I'm happy in this one. I'm happy, and moreover, I have two wonderful women who love me and that I make equally as happy._ Yet…

 _Yet it's not what I'm looking for._

Naraku hopped to his feet, clapping his hands together like he was brushing something off them. "If that's your final decision."

Inuyasha paused. He drew in a deep breath, closing his eyes. "It is."

Naraku smiled. "Then into the past we go."

 **oOOOo**

 **This finishes up this arc. Next arc will probably only be a single chapter. After that, I'll probably go into the ending.**

 **Thanks to everyone who left a review! They help keep me motivated.**

 **Until next time…**


	6. Decisions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters associated with it. This story is rated for a mature audience.**

 **Check profile for story status.**

 **oOOOo**

Inuyasha didn't immediately jump back. Instead, he leaned back in his chair and rubbed his tired face. _How long have I been doing this?_ He couldn't count how many times he had been back. Over and over, repeating the seemingly same events but watching them turn out differently. It must have taken him close to fifty or sixty tries just to figure out how to unlink Kikyo from Kagome. There had been some rough ones mixed in there. His subsequent times through, his relationship with the girls never hit that equilibrium. Jealousy and infidelity plagued their relationship. One timeline, a promiscuous Kikyo brought the entire relationship down in flames. The next, Kagome was the culprit. One, the two decided they liked each other better and cut him out of the relationship completely. Another, Kikyo had a boyfriend on the side – one that eventually booted Inuyasha out and set up with the two. A more exhausting one, he somehow ended up with Sango joining the three. That was at least better than the one where he ended up cheating on the girls with Sango, getting her pregnant and ruining his relationship with not only Kikyo and Kagome, but Miroku as well.

But the timelines involving the two girls were gone. By jumping a bit farther into the past, he could befriend Kikyo much like he did Sango. By getting her into video games, she would form her own circle of friends outside of Kagome. A few times, she even managed to get a steady boyfriend. The problem now was Kagome herself. There wasn't any issues getting into a relationship with her. She seemed to have an initial attraction to him that pretty much guaranteed a first date. The problem was after that first date. It was like everything he did screwed something important up later. One particularly painful timeline he had sex with her on their first date. The resulting baby pulled them down a vortex where Kagome eventually became and addict. His last jump in that one had Kagome prostituting herself for her next fix while he struggled to balance work and raising their kid.

He was at a loss. Everything he did never worked out the way it should have. Like this latest timeline. He was at his wedding with Kagome. While that in itself was an accomplishment, it was far from perfect. All through the timeline, his timeline doppelganger had taken every opportunity to cheat on Kagome – and there had been plenty of opportunities. His tutoring other students had taken on a whole new purpose, sleeping with just about every attractive girl in school and just going wild in college. He had a few timelines like this lately, but this was the only one where Kagome actually stayed with him the whole time. The smile she wore now was tainted by countless nights of tears.

"I told you it wouldn't be easy," Naraku said, weaving through tables.

"Yeah, but I never expected things like _this._ " He sighed, shaking his head. "It feels like nothing I do has any effect on the outcome." He looked down at his hands. "It's like I need to be in control the entire time. From the moment I jump back to right now. Just one, continuous take."

Naraku pointed his fork at him, cake still attached to the end. "Afraid I can't do that."

"I figured."

"But you don't have to jump back to the beginning every time. When you are back here, you can pick moments within the timeline and just hop back to there and try again."

"Yeah, but I haven't really had any timelines where that would be worth it. Everything seems to fall apart early." He pushed a hand through his hair. "I'm beginning to think fate is toying with me. It's right here," he said, reaching over to touch Kagome's arm. "I can touch it, but it's never what I want."

"Nonsense. Fate has nothing to do with it. Already, look at you and how far you have come. When you started, you were an afterthought. Padding to a crowded wedding. Now you stand at the front, a member _of_ the wedding."

"To a woman who I seem incapable of staying faithful to."

"Bah. That can be fixed with a few tweaks to the past."

"Can it? It doesn't seem that way. Sure, I may finally be faithful, but I'll end up with another woman." _Why couldn't it be as easy as it was with Sango?_ She was the wrong woman, but there were a few good timelines there. He was started to regret his decision to jump when he had a good relationship with Kagome and Kikyo. At least with them, he was happy. _Technically I'm happy now, but Kagome would be completely miserable in this timeline._

"There are many things that can happen in time. You just need to find the right places and do the right things."

"Far easier said than done."

"But worth doing, yes?"

Inuyasha paused a moment, looking at the smiling Kagome. He could see the hint of sadness in her eyes. It was like she was trapped. Knowing that she would never be happy, yet believing that Inuyasha was the best she could ever get. He turned to Naraku. "Yeah."

 **oOOOo**

He went through their first date on autopilot. He had done it far too many times now. He knew everything on how to make her happy. What to say to get her to laugh. The second jump was the same as usual. They were in a mall their sophomore year. It was a bit of a drive to the next town where the mall was located. Her mom had dropped them off – the horror of not being able to drive. Usually he just let things play out. Kagome would be trying out clothes and he would give his approval or disapproval of certain outfits. It was a common thing for them by this point with them having dated for just over a year. He was always honest too. For the most part, she tried on outfits that worked for her. A few times, she picked something a little too ambitious for her still developing body that he would have to veto.

They were walking slowly through the mall. He was carrying a few bags for her while they both sucked down milkshakes from the food court. They still had a few hours to kill before her mom picked them up. Kagome's eyes moved over to a store as they passed. Letting the straw fall from her mouth, she looked over at the store. "Isn't this that store you and Miroku were talking about the other day?"

Looking over, he found it was a gaming store. _Miroku and I spent a huge number of weekends here once we could drive._ "Oh yeah." He looked at some of the game titles on display, nostalgia hitting him. _Spent so much time with these._ Now, he barely had time for video games. He met with Miroku a few times during the week and weekends, but so much time was devoted to other things: social life, studying, going to the gym… It wasn't as though he regretted moving away from them, but he was a little sad he had to give up some great memories in order to walk this different path.

Kagome paused, looking up at him with those big brown eyes he loved. "Want to go in?"

He was surprised. This was new. Usually they kept walking and ended up at another clothing store. "Uh… you sure?"

She smiled. "Yeah, come on. We've been shopping for me this whole time. Let's look around." They walked inside, giving a polite greeting to the man at the counter. He sighed, looking longingly at the games of a past life. She seemed to notice gaze. "You don't play video games all that much anymore, do you?"

"No time," he said sadly. He picked up a used copy of Dragon Slayer 2, running his hand over the cover. "Miroku and I used to play the crap out of this game." Like many other things, it was something that had fallen to the side. He put it back on the shelf. "That was a long time ago."

She snickered. "You sound like an old man."

"Sometimes I feel like one."

She nodded, seemingly to herself. "Okay then." Her eyes traveled along the wall. "Which game would be good?"

He frowned. "You getting one?"

"Yeah! Which one should I get?"

He scratched at his cheek with a finger. "This is odd."

"What? I can't try one?"

"Well, you never showed any interest before…"

She shrugged. "To be honest, I never really thought about them all too much. That changed when I started dating you." She smiled. "There has to be something we can try together since you're the one with the equipment."

He raised an eyebrow. "You serious?"

"Why not? I'll give it a shot."

Taking a deep breath, he looked back at the wall. _Well, let's see how this goes,_ he thought as he reached towards a game.

 **oOOOo**

The jump caught him by surprise. He expected at least a few more seconds to pick out a game. They were both at his house. From what he could gather, it wasn't that far of a jump. They were in the basement, so he couldn't check on what the season was outside. He guessed it was sometime in winter judging by how Kagome was bundled up. The basement wasn't _that_ cold.

"Miroku is a little whiny bitch," Kagome was saying as her fingers danced over her controller. "This boss isn't so tough."

He tapped into some of the timeline memories – a feat he had gotten quite accustomed to in his many journeys through time. "Of course it isn't when you have someone telling you what equipment to use and how to beat him."

She turned her head to look at him, beaming innocently. "I don't know what you're talking about." She focused on the screen. "Besides, you're the backseat gamer here. 'Oh, keep that sword because you can upgrade it later.' 'Go in there to get a crystal you need to upgrade your armor later.' 'You'll want to level your mage up because the next boss is weak to fire spells.'" She did a pretty fair impression of him. His voice still wasn't as low as he was used to.

"You were the one who asked me to help you."

Without missing a beat, she held out the controller to him. "Do you want to play?"

He held up his hands. "You're playing."

" _Thank_ you. Now shut up and let me beat this boss."

Inuyasha did what she asked. He stared at her, watching as she stuck a sliver of tongue between her lips as she concentrated on the TV. Over the many timelines, he never got over how beautiful she was and is. She was wearing a baggy hoodie, her black hair pulled back in a ponytail. He had no idea how long he was staring at her, but she eventually looked over at him, doing a double take. "W-what?" she asked, blushing slightly at his stare.

"Just thinking how beautiful you are."

Her face reddened. "Thinking pervy thoughts no doubt."

"Nah."

"Why not?" Her statement caught him off guard. There was a drawn out silence as they stared at each other – both too frightened to make the first move. He managed to push himself forward, his lips finding hers. The game forgotten, the two spent the next few minutes making out. It wasn't the first time, but this seemed more intense than what he could remember in this timeline. She had pulled him backwards onto the couch, his arms straining on either side to keep from crushing her with his weight. When his hands could take no more, he pushed himself away, breaking their kiss.

He glanced over to the TV where the game was waiting for her to issue a command. "You still have a boss to beat."

"Inuyasha." Her voice was barely a whisper as he turned his head to look down at her. She was fidgeting nervously. "I don't want to stop." Blinking, it took him a second. He leaned down to kiss her again. She stopped him with her fingertips. "I don't mean that."

"What?"

Her eyes seemed to go everywhere but where he was, her face red. "We always stop at kissing."

"Yeah…" he said, playing innocent. He knew what she wanted, but he was playing clueless. He didn't think of it as teasing, justifying it as playing the part of an innocent teen boy. _Right. Innocent._ How many times had he slept with her over the numerous timelines? With other women?

"Jeez! Do I really have to spell it out for you!" she said, her face reaching a new level of red.

"Oh. Oh! You want to—"

"Ah! You don't have to say it!" She covered her face. "God. The mood is totally ruined now!"

He sighed, pulling away. "Kagome."

"What? Wait! I didn't mean stop!" she said, seeing him sit up and doing the same herself.

"We're still pretty young. Maybe we should wait—"

"We've been dating over a year," she said, as if that in itself made it okay.

"I know that but we're both—"

"Sango's been dating Miroku for less than that and they've already had sex," she mumbled, looking down. "Is it because I'm not attractive?"

He rubbed his forehead, shaking his head. _Was Kagome always this insecure about her body at this age?_ It seemed to be a reoccurring theme across timelines. "You know that's not true."

"Then why?"

"I just don't think we are ready."

Leaning forward, she kissed him, her hands against his cheeks. Slowly, they separated. "I don't want to be a virgin anymore Inuyasha," she said softly. He took a moment to think it over. _Is this too soon? What happens if I don't do it? Will she go somewhere else?_ He could see her searching him, trying to find the answer she wanted to hear. _If things go badly, I can always jump back here, right?_

That was all he needed, pushing her back towards the couch. He did his best to get her ready, knowing it was going to hurt. Both were still almost fully clothed, removing just what they needed to. She bit down on the sleeve of her hoodie as he entered her, her eyes screwing shut. _Thank god I'm a late bloomer too._ This would never have worked if he was his actual size. He waited for her to adjust before moving. He was actually surprised he lasted this long. She made small squealing noises as he slowly moved within her. He didn't last much longer, getting a few thrusts in before he finished. They lay there, him atop her.

Finally, he rolled off of her and they silently cleaned up. Her eyes were red, as if she was trying not to cry.

"I'm sorry," he muttered as he pulled up his sweats.

She shook her head. "You were right. We – _I_ – wasn't ready."

Reaching over, he wrapped her in a hug. "It gets better. I promise."

She sniffed. "Sango made it sound so much better…" She took a deep breath as they separated. "I'll be okay."

"You sure?" She nodded. He sighed. "The first time is always so rough…"

Her eyes widened. "T-this wasn't-?"

"What? Oh! Oh no! It was! I mean… This was my first time too." She seemed to settle down. _Careful Inuyasha._ "But really. It gets better." _You're sore now because you're so damn sensitive. A few more times and you'll be glad you are._

She nodded, wincing as she shifted on the cushion. "You know, I didn't think about it at the time but… we'll be okay, right? I mean, you did uh… cum," he could barely hear the word, "in me."

 _Stupid! You should know better! She doesn't get on the pill until end of junior year!_ "Y-yeah. That was my bad."

She grinned, trying to hide her nervousness. "We should probably get some condoms next time."

He nodded. _At least she said next time…_

 **oOOOo**

The next jump took him to the familiar drive in. Once more, he was in the backseat of Old Faithful with Kagome between his legs. He could see her eyes look up at him as she sucked his tip. Pulling her hair back, she increased her speed, head bobbing up and down as she brought him over the edge. Head back, he enjoyed his orgasm as she sucked him clean. Wiping her lips, she settled in the seat beside him.

"I think I'm getting a bit addicted to this," she said, licking her finger. "It's much more thrilling to do it here then at home."

For the first time, Inuyasha just didn't sit back and wait for the jump. Instead, he maneuvered the confused Kagome so she was sitting against the door as he slid her panties off. "Inuyasha?" His head disappeared between her legs. He didn't need Kagome's surprised look to know this was the first time he'd gone down on her this timeline. She was also pretty bad at keeping her voice down. _That's pretty unfair._ He was cheating after all. The timeline might be different, but she was the same Kagome. He knew exactly what she liked, where she liked. Her legs were like a vice as she squealed in her first orgasm. Another minute and she was completely exhausted with a second.

Sitting back up, he grinned, pleased with his work. Kagome was in a daze, her chest gasping for air as she rested limp against the door.

 **oOOOo**

The next jump took him only a few days forward. He was sitting with Kagome and Sango. They were at Sango's house waiting for Miroku to show up.

"… the condom ripped." His ears immediately perked up as he looked up from his book, turning to Kagome and Sango who were in their own conversation. "We didn't know until… well. Yeah."

"Shit," Kagome said. "How long?"

"It was just the other day. I mean, I think it was safe but…" Sango took a deep breath. "Right now we're just waiting and hoping…"

"It'll be fine."

"Yeah. That's the hope anyways."

 _Were they always so open about sex?_ This was one of the few times he was seeing Kagome and Sango interacting, so he couldn't be sure.

"What about you and Inuyasha? Still going okay?" _I'm right here!_

Kagome looked over at him, a knowing smile on her face. "Great as always. Even better now that Inuyasha—"

"You really just going to blab everything we do?"

Her eyes seemed to twinkle mischievously. "Now you know we tell each other everything."

" _Everything_ ," Sango repeated with a smile.

"Wonderful," Inuyasha said, crossing his arms. _That's what I'm afraid of._ Too many timelines started off with something innocent like this. None of them ended well.

Kagome seemed concerned. "If it bothers you that much…"

"No, it's fine. Just…" He shook his head. The two girls looked at each other and shrugged. _Just please don't let it go farther than talk._

 **oOOOo**

Prom was the next jump – or rather the after prom. In the back of Old Faithful, the two gave his shocks a good workout. Next to them was Sango and Miroku in their own car.

The next jump took him to college. It was actually surprising how far the jump was. It was towards the end of college. He was living with just Kagome in a small apartment. They were watching TV, with her cuddled against him and his arm draped over her. He could tell she had something on her mind. She was fidgety, not focusing too much on the movie.

"Inuyasha?" she asked softly.

He resisted the urge to take a deep breath as he glanced down at her. _Here it comes_. "What's up?"

She had tilted her head to look at him, licking her lips nervously. "I want to ask you something, and I want you to promise me two things."

"Okay…" he said, already knowing he wasn't going to like this.

"One, promise me you will answer honestly."

"Of course."

"Two, promise me you won't get mad?"

He frowned. "Okay."

She took a deep breath. "Have you ever… wanted to have a threesome?"

He didn't even hesitate. "Nope."

She blinked, shifting against him. "R-really?"

"You seem surprised."

She blushed, scratching her cheek. "I thought all guys fantasized about that."

"Not all guys." She went silent. _Don't regret asking…_ "What brought this on?"

"Sango had one with Miroku." Inuyasha jerked his head in surprise. She had a demure smile. "I had that same reaction when she told me."

"Holy shit."

"Yeah. She really enjoyed it."

"And you?" He felt like he was playing with fire. He needed to prod it for warmth, but he needed to be careful it didn't turn into a blazing fireball that did him in too.

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever wanted one?"

Her face betrayed her before she answered. "Honestly, I never thought about it until Sango talked about it." She shrugged. "I don't know. I've only been with you so…" She trailed off. He didn't know where she was going with it. Maybe she didn't either. She was looking down, fidgeting with her hands. "Please don't be mad," she whispered.

"Mad? Why would I be mad?" _Careful Inuyasha. Be very careful here._

"I just…" She sighed. "Please forget I mentioned anything."

"Kagome, we have been together a long time now. I never want you to feel like you have to hide something from me. Just say what you want to say. I may not agree with it or want to do it, but you should never be afraid to tell me something."

She nodded but remained silent. He wondered if that was the end of it before she blurted it out. "I actually wouldn't be opposed to one." She buried her face in her hands. "Oh God. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me."

He laughed. She looked mortified. "Kagome, I love you. Just because you tell me something like that doesn't mean I'd hate you."

She shifted nervously. "R-really?"

"Of course not. Everyone has fantasies." He took a deep breath. "But Kagome, I think that it should stay a fantasy. It's fine that Sango had one. Great that she enjoyed it. But I don't think that would work well for us."

She seemed to relax. "Yeah. You're right."

"So… you don't think I'm a slut for kinda wanting one?"

"Don't be ridiculous. Of course not."

She let out a long breath, nodding. "Thank God." After a few minutes of silence, she tipped her head up and kissed him. "You know I love you right?"

"And I love you."

 **oOOOo**

He was worried sick going into the next jump. He could already see it, Kagome having a threesome on her own. It would be like every other timeline. _This is so close to being perfect._ He was getting excited. Each jump brought him closer to the end and so far, nothing was going catastrophically wrong. At this point, it didn't have to be perfect. _Just close enough_.

But it wasn't his worst fear. Rather, it was the greatest thing he could ever hope for. Towering above him was Kagome, her hands covering her mouth as her wide eyes stared down at him. In his hand was a simple box.

"Yes!" she gasped, tears forming in her eyes. "Yes of course! Of course I will!"

 **oOOOo**

He had no time to relish the moment. The next jump took him to the moment he had been waiting for. The wedding. Sitting next to him was Kagome. He sat back into chair, letting out a long breath. _Finally. I did it._ "I finally fucking did it!" he said aloud, pumping his fist in the air. He managed to get Kagome – just Kagome – and with no major problems along the way. The timeline memories rushed over him only it felt like a gut punch than a headache. No, it was worse. It was like something had stabbed him in the stomach and pulled something out form inside him. He felt hollow and couldn't figure out what the hell it was.

"Welcome back," Naraku said, appearing from the frozen crowd. He had no cake this time. His hands were in his pockets. "I suppose congratulations are in order." He gestured to the bride. "Your beautiful bride. No problems." He smiled. "And in case you're worried, no, she didn't have that threesome. She was, and with 98% probability, will remain faithfully yours." Inuyasha didn't speak. Instead, he leaned forward. It felt like he was going to puke. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ Naraku's eyebrows went up. "Ah right. You're still reeling from the echo."

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" he managed to gasp out, clutching his chest. "It feels like I'm dying."

Naraku waved his hand, dismissing it. "Nonsense. You're just feeling the shock of Miroku's death for the first time."

He felt his blood run cold. Head snapping up, he looked around. Indeed, Miroku was nowhere to be seen. There as his best man was his half-brother Sesshomaru. _Miroku's dead? Impossible? How?_

"Car accident. Tragic, really. But that's life." He pointed at Inuyasha. "What's important now is that you have Kagome!"

Inuyasha looked over at Sango. She seemed… hollow. She was doing her best to be supportive of her friend but at the same time was still reeling over Miroku's absence. "No. No, no, no. This can't be happening. This _can't be happening!_ " He pushed his bangs back. "Everything was perfect."

Naraku crossed his arms. "You have a tough decision to make." Inuyasha froze, looking back at the man. "You have the life you were searching for right there – minus one best friend of course. All these memories of going back will be gone. For you, it will just be a tragic accident you had no control over."

He looked over at Kagome. She was happy, but there was still that twinge of sadness in her eye. _I can fix this._ There had to be a way to get to this point with Miroku still alive. He just needed to find it.

"Are you sure that's wise?"

"I have to do it."

"This may be the only chance."

Inuyasha shook his head. "No. There has to be a way to get this with Miroku still here."

Naraku sighed. "You are either the bravest or the dumbest man I've helped. Very well. I'll send you back."

"We are still using this timeline."

"Of course. Just a little hop then."

And the world went black.

 **oOOOo**

 _I can't find it. Why can't I find it?_ An endless loop. He was trying everything and anything that came to mind yet nothing seemed to have any affect. He always ended up marrying Kagome and Miroku always ended up in that car accident. He didn't dare go back any farther than college. He couldn't risk going that far back. Too much changed then.

So he sat at his frozen wedding, hands covering his face as he tried not to cry. Miroku was his friend since forever. In the original timeline, the one that seemed more like a memory than anything else, he had stuck by him. Supported him when no one else seemed to care. Even through all these timelines, Miroku was always there. Always his support. A constant he had come to rely and depend on. _So why can't I save him?_ He had done everything he could think of yet nothing seemed to matter. His head snapped up. _No. Not everything._ It was a long shot, but it was probably the only thing he hadn't tried at this point.

Naraku perked up. "You ready to go back then?"

Inuyasha took a deep breath. "Take me back."

 **oOOOo**

He snapped to reality right when she was taking a deep breath. "Have you ever… wanted to have a threesome?" It took him a moment to orient to where he had popped in – a moment she mistook for him thinking. "I-Inuyasha?" she whispered anxiously.

"Sorry. What now?"

Her face reddened. "A threesome. Have you ever wanted one?"

Inuyasha took a deep breath. _Remember, this is just a test. I can always hop back to this moment and change it back._ Back to Miroku dying. He quickly pushed that thought away. He had to think positive. It wasn't like he hadn't shared Kagome before. If this needed to happen to get Miroku back, it would be a sacrifice he could live with. "Never really thought about it. Why?"

"Sango had one." Her face flushed. "I guess Miroku and another guy…" She trailed off, clearing her throat. "Anyways. Sango really enjoyed it."

"Is this a not-so-subtle hint that you want one as well?"

"No! No, no. I just… I was just wondering if you had ever thought about it."

He grit his teeth when she wasn't looking. "I guess it could be pretty hot."

Eyes wide, she looked up at him. "R-really? You think so?" She looked away quickly, but he could see the smile grow on her face before she looked away. She hooked a few strands of hair behind her ear. "Not that I want one of course…"

 **oOOOo**

Inuyasha wondered what the next jump would bring. He dreaded what position he would find himself in. What would he be forced to lie about this time? Kagome had a demure posture – like a dog that had just been scolded. Her hands were under the table as she sat, eyes staring at the table.

"Are you sure?" she asked. She was quiet, like she didn't really want to hear the answer. It took him a moment to pull out the context from the timeline memories.

"You were the one who brought it up."

She finally looked up. "I never expected you to agree!" It sounded like she was angry. It made no sense. _She_ was the one who asked _him_.

"Then we don't."

"I didn't say that," she said, quickly backpedaling. Her hands appeared on the table, pressing her fingers together as she looked down at them. "I mean… I'm so confused. On one hand, I want to do it." She looked up. "The other hand…" She sighed, resting her hands flat against the table. "I'm happy. Everything is perfect. What if we ruin what we have?"

"I trust you Kagome. If this is something you really want to do, I'll go along with it."

She curled her lips inward before putting her face in her hands. "I just don't know."

"Obviously you want to try it."

He could see her peak out from behind her fingers. "And you'd be okay with that?" Her voice was muffled slightly.

"I don't know," he said, scratching his neck. It was a complete lie. He already knew the answer was a resounding "no." "Still, I think I can be on board for a trial run."

Kagome sat up in her chair. She bit the corner of her lip, then met his gaze. "Okay. I think we should try it once."

 _Of course,_ he thought as he bit back a sigh. "Okay."

With a slight blush, she scratched at her cheek. "I think I know someone too…"

 **oOOOo**

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped above him. Her eyes were huge. It was surprising how much white he could see. Her mouth was open in a silent scream as her eyes suddenly screwed shut. "Fuck! Inuyasha!" she cried out. _I was rather hoping to avoid this…_ Sadly, the jump had landed him straight in the middle of it. He felt more like a passive observer than anything else. Kagome was atop him, moving slowly up and down while the other man thrust into her from behind. She cussed a few more times, voice higher than normal. A foreign pair of hands reached around to cup her breasts. He could see her nipples pop through the man's fingers as he squeezed. She made another one of those shrill shrieks. Throwing her head back, she let out a throaty moan. Settling down atop Inuyasha, she let the man behind her pound at her ass. Her continuous moan shook with his slapping – like talking into fan blades.

With her eyes open again, she looked down at Inuyasha. "I love you," she cried out. "I love you! I love you!" she screeched. He could feel her tighten around him as she came. The man behind her grunted too. Inuyasha closed his eyes, wanting to purge the knowledge that another guy was shooting off inside his girlfriend's ass. Inuyasha took that moment to give it his all. Kagome was screaming as he rushed to the end as well. She must have had another orgasm, maybe two, before he finished. With it finally over, Kagome just collapsed against him, gasping for air.

"Oh my God. Oh my God," she gasped, lungs clawing for air. "That was. Fucking amazing," she wheezed. The bed creaked and the mattress moved under him as the other man pulled out of Kagome and slid off the bed. The room was still fairly dark, so he didn't get a clear look. It wasn't someone he could immediately identify and he wasn't in the mood to search the memories for a name. Pulling her head from his chest, she looked down at him. "Did you enjoy it?"

"Clearly not as much as you." He could see her turning red from the light that snuck in through the window. She leaned forward and kissed him.

"Thank you so much," she whispered. "This meant a lot to me."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." He could already feel his throat tightening. _Now what?i_

Her brown eyes locked with his. "This changes nothing. I still love you, and only you."

He smiled. "Yeah. I know." The next words came out before his brain processed them. "Marry me."

Head jerking in surprise, she pushed herself up from his chest. "W-what?"

"You heard me. Marry me." He could see her hands covering her mouth, tears in her eyes. Suddenly, she was nodding.

"Of course! Of course I will!"

 **oOOOo**

Inuyasha sat at his wedding table, stunned. Miroku still wasn't there. _Impossible. This is impossible._

"You tried," Naraku said with a sorrowful twang in his voice.

"This can't be happening."

"I'm afraid it is," Naraku mournfully confirmed.

"I need to go back. I _need_ to fix this!"

With a slight bow, Naraku waved his hands and the world went black once more.

 **oOOOo**

Kagome was sitting in the kitchen again. She was biting the corner of her lip before looking up to meet his eyes. "Okay. I think we should try it once."

"Okay," he said for the second time.

She blushed again, scratching at her cheek. "I think I know someone too…"

"I actually have a suggestion," he said. She looked surprised.

"Y-you do?"

"Is that a problem?"

She quickly shook her head. "No. I think that's fair. I mean…" She cleared her throat. "Who is it?"

 **oOOOo**

Sango was hard to read. She just sat with her arms crossed. There was a long silence as everyone stared at her. Finally, she sat up straight. "So let me get this straight," she said as she looked at Kagome. "You want to borrow Miroku to have a threesome with you and Inuyasha?" Kagome nodded. "And what made you think I would agree to that?"

"You had one before," Kagome said.

"Yeah. _With_ Miroku. I won't have anything to do with this."

Kagome reached over, placing her hand on Sango's. "Please. We aren't really comfortable with anyone else."

She huffed, looking over at Miroku who was doing his best to look completely uninterested. "And what do you think?"

"I think I'll do whatever you want me to honey." Sango clicked her tongue.

"Of course you would say that." More silence followed by a reluctant sigh. "Fine."

Kagome's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yeah, fine." She pointed at Kagome. "But you _so_ owe me."

With a yelp of glee, Kagome grabbed both of Sango's hands and shook them. "Thank you! Thank you _so_ much!"

 **oOOOo**

"This is kinda weird," Miroku said, mouth twitching slightly.

"Kinda," Inuyasha agreed. _More like fucking creepy._ Kagome was between them, Miroku in her mouth as he slowly rocked back and forth against her from behind. He could hear Kagome slurping and gagging as she did her best to take all of Miroku in her mouth. This position also meant that both Miroku and Inuyasha were facing each other. While he was doing his best to look apathetic, it was clear he was enjoying Kagome's attention. Holding a fist to his mouth, he cleared his throat several times.

Grabbing Kagome by the sides, he pulled her away from Miroku. She coughed, throat suddenly free of the invader. "What—" she gasped as Inuyasha fell back against the bed, taking Kagome with him. There, he slid out of her and repositioned at her ass. He knew from the timeline memories that the two had done anal a few times. Still, he went slow as he pushed inside her. He was plenty soaked from Kagome that he managed to get inside without too much trouble. Kagome threw her head back, cussing as he managed to plunge entirely into her. Miroku wasted no time getting between Kagome's legs. Lifting her head, he knew she was watching as their mutual friend positioned himself at her entrance.

"Miroku what about a—Oh God," she gasped, throwing her head back. "Oh God. I can feel – Ah!" Both of them began moving. "Oh fuck! Oh fuck!" Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her to keep her rooted against him. Miroku's arms were on either side of his head. He was looking at Kagome as he humped against her. Inuyasha was doing his best to keep a steady pace, but he could also feel it every time Miroku thrust into Kagome. It was weird, but Kagome was out of her mind in pleasure.

"I'm cumming!" she shrieked. "Oh fuck! Fuck-fuck-fuck!" He could feel her tense against him. She screamed, writhing in his arms as they continued hammering her. Even though she had already climaxed, both Miroku and him still had plenty left in them. Neither gave her any rest, humping and thrusting until they had sated their lust too. That left Kagome limp in his arms, her head lolling against his shoulder as she had a stupefied smile on her face – eyes glazed over. There was an awkward moment for Miroku and Inuyasha where the afterglow began to fade and they realized what they had just done.

Clearing his throat, Miroku pulled out of Kagome. "I'll uh… I'm gonna borrow your shower," he nervously muttered, jerking his thumb over towards the bathroom.

"Uh… sure."

His friend quickly disappeared into the bathroom. Inuyasha continued to hold Kagome, feeling her breathing returning to normal. "That… was amazing," she whispered, staring up at the ceiling.

"Yeah?"

She twisted her head to give him a kiss on the cheek. "You are… the best thing that's ever happened to me." He smiled. Inside, he wished they didn't need to do this. She got off him, wincing before turning around. His eyes flicked down to see cum running out from where Miroku had been before she pulled his gaze up to meet hers. "Really Inuyasha." Hands on his cheeks, she held his face steady before kissing him. "I love you. I love you so, so much." It looked like she had tears in her eyes. "That you would do something like this for me. I know it was hard." She sniffed.

He leaned his head forward and kissed her again. "I love you Kagome. I always will."

 **oOOOo**

Another failure, but improvement. Miroku had lived through his accident, if on permanent life-support could be considered living. Still, there _was_ a change. He just needed a little more. _Just a few more times._ Determination hardened his gaze as he looked to Naraku and nodded.

 **oOOOo**

Inuyasha had been through this a dozen or so times now, swapping between Miroku and the other guy. Trying to find anything he missed. To force a new jump to appear. Nothing seemed to work. Every time they were finished, it would jump to the wedding. In a way, he was glad. A one-time experience that satisfied Kagome's curiosity. But that didn't help Miroku.

This jump was different though thanks to Sango. He waited for her line, preparing to pounce.

"Yeah fine." Once more, she pointed at Kagome. "But you _so_ owe me."

"I can think of a way to repay the favor," he jumped in before Kagome could let out her excitement. Instead, Kagome looked at him with shock. _Don't look at me like that… I'm doing this for us._ Yet a small voice reminded him that he was really doing it for him. He couldn't live with the guilt that he had caused his best friend's death in order to find his own happiness – even if he would ultimately forget he had been the one who caused it. He refused to let that happen. Miroku deserved better than that.

Sango's eyebrows rose as she leaned forward. "Well? What did you have in mind?"

 **oOOOo**

The threesome had evolved into something more. Kagome still got to experience the joy of getting ploughed by two guys – just like countless times before. This time, a new jump landed Inuyasha just a week in the future. There, he was with someone he hadn't been with in quite some time. Sango was every bit like he remembered. Using all the tricks in the book, he managed to get her howling in pleasure. They swapped positions twice. The first, he had her legs over his shoulders as he pounded himself into her with all his might. The second, they switched to her on top when Kagome and Miroku got into that position. There, his head swiveled from Kagome to Sango as they both moaned, riding their respective partners on opposite beds.

Then it was over. They switched back, Sango going back over to Miroku as Kagome crawled into bed with him. She reeked of sex, skin slick with sweat. Her brown eyes looked up at him, studying him. "I never expected you to suggest something like this," she whispered, pressing a few fingers against his chest.

"I'm sorry."

Shaking her head, she smiled. "It was actually pretty exciting." She giggled, but the smile slowly faded as she looked up at him again. Without a word, she kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Her expression never changed, still holding a somewhat grim look to it. Her voice was quiet enough that he could barely hear it. "Are we going to do this more often?"

He bit back his immediate response. "I don't know. What do you want to do?"

She fidgeted. "I wouldn't mind a few more times… at least until…" She quickly cut off.

"Until what?"

She didn't respond. Instead, she just shrugged coyly as she rubbed her hand. _No, not quite,_ he thought as he looked down. She was rubbing her ring finger on her left hand. Her eyes flitted back up at him, a smile forming. "I mean, we might as well enjoy ourselves a bit before… yeah?"

He felt his throat tighten as he forced himself to swallow. "Yeah. We should."

 **oOOOo**

The black of the jump awaited him. Only this time was different. He was aware of the black void. It was like he was there… but wasn't. It felt like he had closed his eyes but couldn't open them. Frustration and fear rushed through him. He tried to speak, but found his voice failed to form.

"I apologize," he heard an inhuman voice say. No, he didn't hear it. It was like it resonated in his head. Bouncing around in an endless echo. A glowing form appeared before him. It was pure white and featureless. He thought he could make out a nose. Maybe an ear and there was less of a glow where eyes would normally be. Other than that, the figure was completely genderless. "I understand this is confusing for you, but you must listen to me." He wanted to say something, but no words could form.

 _What the hell is going on?_

The voice was like someone drilling into his head. "In a way you can understand… I have hijacked your jump. I cannot do this for long before he notices, so I must be quick." The figure continued. "You have been deceived Inuyasha. The entity you know as Naraku has been using you to wage a war upon my people." He simply hung there, unable to move or react in any way so he listened, trying to absorb everything this… thing… was telling him.

"I will try to explain in a way you can understand, but please understand that I do not have long. Inside you is a genetic mutation." A spike of fear shot through him. "Worry not, for it is benign and has no effect on your wellbeing." He relaxed slightly. "However, it is has great impact on the future of my people. You pass your mutation down to your children. And their children. And so forth. The mutation means little in terms of humanity – but in millions of years where humanity as you know it has ceased to exist, that mutation allowed my people to transcend past the third dimension and become four dimensional beings."

Inuyasha was dumbfounded. _What?_

"It is difficult to explain and there is little time to explain it. Just know that without you and your children, an entire species of beings will cease to exist."

 _Okay… What does that have to do with what I'm doing?_

"Naraku is using you to destroy timelines in his war with us. He is part of the Originals – those that were always of the Fourth. Some see us as trespassers. Impure creatures not worthy of transcendence. By repeating these timelines, you are allowing Naraku to erase them. Should he succeed, we will cease to exist."

 _Erase timelines? The ones I make?_

"You are not making the timelines. You are merely living what has already happened. What already will happen. Naraku is manipulating them all for his own end." It spread its arms. "I understand what you are trying to do. I have been observing for some time. Therefore, I offer you a trade."

Inuyasha was immediately suspicious. He had no idea what this… thing… was. Was it telling the truth? He always though Naraku was a little creepy, but _this_? He wasn't even 100% sure he understood what the thing was trying to say. _Things haven't exactly been going as planned. What is it you want?_

"You will achieve what you desire at the end of this jump. Kagome will be yours. Miroku will be alive." _Finally!_ He felt the excitement coarse through him. After all this time, he was finally getting what he had been working for – even if he had to use some odd methods to get it. "You must not accept his offer. You must jump once more."

 _What? You're telling me after all this time, I_ finally _get what I want. And you want me to throw it all away?_

"Correct. This timeline works in Naraku's favor – for it does not produce children." Inuyasha felt like something hit him in the gut. "You will eventually find Kagome sterile in a few years. You will still live a happy life, but my people will suffer a devastating blow. One which we might not recover from."

 _But if he gets what he wants… why would he send me back again?_

"Naraku is a being of immense power, but also immense hubris. He will not consider the possibility that one of us could hijack his leaps through time. He would be more than happy to continue using you to destroy timelines."

 _Won't he just do it somewhere else?_

"Of course. However, you are the first. The one where the mutation originates. As the source, having you destroy it is infinitesimally easier than working on your offspring. We will be able to fight against him there."

 _So… what do I get out of this?_

"When he jumps you back, I will give you access to the timeline. The _true_ timeline. There, you will have the opportunity to choose your life yourself."

 _Really?_

"It will be risky. You will have only the time I can resist him. Naraku is far more powerful than I, so it will not be long. Whatever you choose… not matter what it may be, will be your life. There will be no repeats."

Inuyasha didn't need to think much on the offer. The fact that this entire time, he had been manipulated enraged him. He had been promised the offer to change his future, not relive the lives of other timelines all so some… thing… could destroy them. Maybe the thing before him was filling him with just as much crap as Naraku had been, but he couldn't see its angle. The saving its race thing was the only thing that made sense.

 _So you're saying you'll give me a chance – and actual chance – to set things right?_

"Yes."

That was all he ever really wanted in the first place _. What do you need me to do?_

 **oOOOo**

 **I originally had another arc planned involving Hojo, but decided against it. I figured one foray into the forest of darkness was enough. Next chapter will be the last. Trying to decide what to do next.**

 **Hopefully everything made sense. One of those late night speed writing sessions before bed.**

 **Anyways, thanks everyone for the reviews! Until next time…**


	7. Endgame

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters associated with it. This story is rated for a mature audience.**

 **Check profile for story status.**

 **oOOOo**

Inuyasha found himself sitting in a still photo. The world around him was frozen. The headache was worse than any other he could remember. Something was bothering him. Like there was a missing piece of an important puzzle. No matter how much he racked his brain, he couldn't figure it out. _So annoying,_ he thought, rubbing his eyes. It felt like it was on the tip of his tongue, but the more he struggled to grasp it the more it eluded him.

He glanced over at Kagome. She was leaning over to Sango, speaking into her ear. She looked absolutely gorgeous in her white dress. Her hair was spun in an ornate bun. Inuyasha quickly looked around and let out a relieved breath. Sitting there to his left was Miroku. His cheeks were red from a few too many drinks. Seeing him brought forth a flood of memories. Throat tightening, he had a brief moment where images of Miroku and Kagome flashed by. They had been quite… active… leading up to the wedding. Granted, he was just as busy with Sango at the time…

 _Still he's alive,_ he thought, shaking the unpleasant memories from his head. He was comforted by a recent memory. It was the last time they swapped partners. He knew it, because Kagome said it was. Sharing her for that brief time was a sacrifice he could live with if it meant keeping Miroku alive.

Everything was as it should be. Miroku was alive and was forming a happy life with Sango. He had Kagome. The future seemed bright. It was everything he wanted. _Yet something doesn't feel right…_

A slow clapping noise snapped him out of his reverie. Turning his head, he found Naraku approaching slowly. "Congratulations are in order," the man said with a smile. "I believe you finally achieved what you wanted."

Inuyasha scratched at his cheek. "Yeah… I suppose I did."

Naraku leaned forward, placing a saucer with a half-eaten cake on the table before resting his hands on the table. "Vanilla. A bit bland. Oh well, it suits you." His eyes seemed to sparkle. "Nothing but a happy life awaits you."

Something about the way he said it didn't sit right with him. Shifting uncomfortably, Inuyasha looked up at him. "Really? Nothing troubling?"

"You'll have a happy life," he repeated with a smile. Inuyasha felt his lips tug down in a frown. It wasn't exactly an answer. Naraku sighed, picking up on his discontent. "There is a _slight_ chance of you cheating on her with Sango."

"That sounds like trouble to me."

Naraku waved it aside. "Nonsense. There is only a thirty-three percent chance of it happening in the first place. Granted, there is a seventy-two percent chance of you getting _caught_ if you happen to do it. _But_ ," he said, holding up his hand to cut off Inuyasha's protest. "There is less than a percent chance of it causing a divorce." He grinned. "There is an overwhelming chance of Kagome condoning the affair and a sizable chance that she actually joins in." His smile faded. "But then, you wouldn't want that, would you?"

"No! I've been doing everything I could to avoid that."

Naraku rubbed his chin. "True. But again, it is a small chance." He looked over at Kagome and Sango who were frozen in place. "And it's not like it happens all the time. A few tumbles and the affair runs its course. Not much different than sharing her with Miroku to save his life."

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "I would have avoided that too if I could."

"But you couldn't. Do you really want to risk this? You have a pretty good setup. You have the girl. Yeah, she enjoyed sleeping with your friend a few times. Big deal. You got something out of it too and you both agreed that today would end it."

Naraku was right. Everything _did_ line up nicely. Yet…

"I don't know. I think I can make it better." The words just _felt_ right. The more he thought about going back one more time, the more he convinced himself that it was the thing to do. He could do better. He just knew it.

The man smiled. "Going back again?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I think I am."

"Bold. I like it." He straightened. "Very well. When should I send you?"

"Back to the beginning…"

 **oOOOo**

This wasn't like a normal leap. Instead of appearing back in time, he found himself suspended in blackness. Memories rushed back, filling in the gaps. At once, his situation became clear. _Right. I'm finally getting my chance._

"You did good work," the entity said, appearing before him. "As such, I shall hold up my end of the bargain."

Before Inuyasha could say anything, his senses were assaulted with information. The darkness exploded in images. _No… memories._ It was like one of the collage photos – the ones where the picture was made up of hundreds of other pictures. The more he focused on one, the more appeared before him. The possibilities were endless – and completely overwhelming. His head felt like it was going to explode as white-hot pain coursed through him.

"I cannot hold him off for long. I understand that this is all confusing for you – your mind is not able to comprehend this realm. I will try to guide you as best you can. Focus on what you want and I shall do my best to ensure it happens."

 _Focus…_ What did he want? _Kagome._ He saw her, smiling at him. Her face was slightly red as she brushed her hair behind her ear. She turned her head away from him, nodding towards the floor. The memory became clear as it solidified. He was asking her out. _She says yes…_

Time seemed so strange here. Things happened like a flash of lightning. Dates. Conversations. Fights. Too fast to comprehend. It wasn't just with Kagome. Miroku was there. Sango. Even a few with Kikyo and others he could not recognize. Yet at the same time, time was like a snail, moving slower than normal. There he could witness things. The anger on Kagome's face nearly frozen in place. They were fighting over something stupid. _I stayed up too late playing with Miroku and was late meeting her and her Mom for lunch…_

More of life flashed past him. Every day. Every hour. Every second. Most of it forgotten as quickly as it rushed past him. Not everything though. Prom night. A familiar night now. The memory played out almost in real time. He found it shifting as it played. It was as if watching a movie where the director changed the movie in real-time. And he was the director. He changed things he did. Things he said. He could see the effects ripple out, affecting the next scene. Kagome grew more anxious as the night wound to a close. He lived the moment where they lost their virginity together in the backseat of his car. No, not his car. She deserved better than some grungy old piece of shit. A hotel? Better. It was every bit as awkward as his numerous attempts, but there was a happiness there. Besides, it got better.

The drive-in. How many times had they used that place as an excuse to be alone together? Dozens at least. For how much he spent going to the movies over the years, he didn't actually watch very many of them. Suddenly, everything screeched to a halt – like a reel of a movie ripping.

"Naraku has found us. I am doing everything I can to hold him back, but it is not easy. You do not have much time. Hurry."

Things started happening again. Inuyasha felt like his subconscious was in charge. Everything he watched seemed to be in line with what he wanted. High school ended. College started. He went into programming with Miroku. Kagome went into education. Something seemed off though. There was an increasingly large amount of memories with an upset looking Kagome. Fights were happening more frequently. _This isn't right…_

"He is fighting me. Changing things. I am trying. Please, focus. It must end soon."

He found himself in a memory. The shock of it left him unbalanced. His hand felt for the wall, supporting his weight.

Kagome looked up at him, wide-eyed. "It's—It's not what it looks like!" she called out, holding the sheet over her chest. Beside her was another man – someone he didn't know.

"What is this!?"

"Please! Inuyasha!" she pleaded as be backed away. "Please hear me out!" Her voice faded away with the memory as it shifted and transformed into something else. Instead, he found himself standing in the hallway. Kagome was looking down at the floor.

"I don't love you anymore," she whispered. "I'm sorry." Tears ran down her face. Like before, the memory faded away.

The voice of the entity cut through him. "Naraku is more powerful than I anticipated. I am having trouble locking things into place. I am sorry."

 _Sorry? Sorry for what?_

"I am losing control of the timeline."

 _Losing control? What does that mean?_

"I can no longer ensure what happens, happened."

Cold dread washed over him. _Then…_

"I cannot promise you your happy ending. I will do my best to the very end, but—" The voice cut out.

 _Hey! Hey! Don't do this to me!_

He felt helpless. Adrift at sea in a raging storm. The memories no longer came in a smooth, linear fashion. Time was like bubbles crashing into him. Each bubble, a memory. One crashed into him. There, he spent the day with Kagome in the mall. She was holding herself back, buying only a few things they both needed. She smiled, reaching up to pull back hair from her face. He could see the ring on her finger.

Then it was gone as he popped out the other side of the bubble. It felt like he was floundering in space, able to flail about but unable to actually move. Another bubble crashed into him. There, he lived a year of hell. Alcohol had consumed him. Kagome always looked at him with terrified eyes as he beat her for the slightest infractions. Yet she stayed. No matter how badly bruised, she stayed. He wanted to scream at her. Tell her to get away. By the time he popped out of the bubble, he was sobbing – only no actual tears formed.

He fell into another bubble.

Kagome was looking at him. She looked nervous – fearful almost. She wet her lips before speaking. "I'm pregnant."

He smiled. "That's great!" He moved in to give her a hug. Confusion hit him as she pulled back. She was looking down at the floor.

"I'm… I'm not sure it's yours," she whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

"W-what?" he asked. The revelation was like a stab in the gut.

Tear-filled eyes looked up at him. They were almost pleading with him. "The condom broke when I was with Miroku." Her words were like a rush. "We thought it was okay at the time but…"

"When was this?" For some strange reason, her being with Miroku wasn't surprising.

"Somewhere around a month ago?" She wiped a tear away. "There is still a good chance it's yours, but…"

"Why didn't you tell me the condom broke with him?" he asked, heat in his voice.

"Like I said… we didn't think it was a big deal…"

"Big deal? We had an agreement! We can sleep with anyone we want so long as we use a condom!"

He snapped out of the bubble before he could hear Kagome's answer. A shiver ran through him. _I really hope these aren't permanent._ It felt unlikely. Many of them seemed like they were around the same timeframe. He couldn't imagine the battle taking place behind the scenes. There were so many bubbles around him, each with realities so different from the others. And he had no control over which ones he crashed into or the significance of landing in one. _Focus. Focus on Kagome. Focus on what I want._

Another reality. Kagome had tears in her eyes. It was different than the others. He only had to look down to realize why. There in his hand was a small box. Within it, a ring.

"Yes! Yes of course!" she gasped, nodding.

He left that reality happy, a warm smile on his face. It didn't last long as the next reality had him in bed with Kikyo. Kagome looked on in horror from the doorway as he shoved her cousin out of the bed. "Kagome wait! I can explain-!" he cried out dumbly. There was nothing to explain. He was cheating on her. Not just with her cousin, but with her best friend too – not that she had found out about that little detail yet.

Fortunately, he was out of that reality before things got any worse. One thing he _did_ know, things were speeding up. He was hitting bubbles with increasing frequency.

 _Kagome. Kagome. Kagome._ He repeated her name endlessly as the chaos consumed him.

 **oOOOo**

"Inuyasha? Hello~ Inuyasha!" He jerked in his seat. Blinking, he looked from side to side before finally resting his eyes on Kagome. She was giving him a funny look. "You okay?"

"Hmm? Uh… yes. I just…" He looked around, relaxing. _Wedding. Right. I'm married to Kagome._ He grinned. It still felt like a dream. _I'm married to Kagome._ He liked the sound of it. "I just had the weirdest dream."

"Dream? You need to be sleeping for that." Amused, she grinned at him. "Unless you're the best damn sleepwalker in the world…"

He smiled. "Sometimes I feel like this is a dream." She arched her eyebrows. "Marrying you? Pinch me. I think I _might_ be dreaming."

She pinched him softly on the arm. "Funny. So what was this dream about?"

He blushed. "I'm not too sure." She fixed him with a disbelieving stare. "Honest!"

"Suspicious…"

He scratched at his neck. "Maybe something to do with you and Sango…"

She did not look amused. Her voice was low. "If this is a subtle hint that you want a threesome…"

"What?! No! No way!" The more he thought about things, the more he wondered if he had even been dreaming at all. "It's not that. It was like…" He stopped. _What_ was _it like?_

"Uh-huh."

"Come on, you have to believe me!" he pleaded, shifting his body to face her more.

A smile broke out across her lips. "Inuyasha, I'm messing with you." Leaning over, she gave him a brief kiss on the lips. "God, you're so easy to tease." She brushed her hand along his jaw. "Just one of the many things I love about you."

Before he could say anything, a man stepped up to their table. Inuyasha frowned, looking up at the man. He didn't know who he was. His pale lips were curled in a smile.

"Well done Inuyasha. Well done indeed."

"I'm sorry?"

The man looked around, as if studying the room. "Quite unexpected of you. Impressive even. I was thoroughly deceived." He sighed. "Alas, I have done what I could do. There is much more work for me to do." He looked back down at him, smiling. "I enjoyed our time together. I wish you two all the best." His smile widened. "I do hope your children are every bit as… enthusiastic… in reaching their goals as their father." Without another word, the man walked off, winding through the tables.

Kagome leaned over towards him. "Do you know him?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "Never seen him before."

"He was creepy."

"Yeah… A wedding crasher maybe?" He scratched his jaw. "He seemed to know me though…"

"Ah!" He jumped at Kagome's louder voice. "Is that from our cake?" Sitting there at the table was the plate the man had set down. There atop it was a square piece of cake with a bite out of it. Looking up, he found that the cake indeed has a slice taken out of it.

"That sonovabitch!" Inuyasha said, starting to get up. He was stopped by Kagome, who held firmly onto his arm.

"Inuyasha, don't."

"But—"

"Please. Don't. It's not a big deal. Something feels off about him. Just… stay here?" Her eyes pleaded up at him as her grip tightened on his arm. Beside him, Miroku looked up at him questioningly.

Slowly, he settled back down. Smiling, he grabbed Kagome's hand, giving it a squeeze. "Of course. I'm not going anywhere."

 **oOOOo**

 **Nice and short. Hope everyone enjoyed it! Thanks for reading.**


End file.
